The Lone Wolf Of The Normandy
by SSJ Lone Wolf
Summary: Lieutenant Spartan Beta 312, otherwise known as Noble Six after managing to survive the fall of Reach is upgraded with Forerunner augmentations, armor, weapons and his first A.I partner is transported to a planet known as Eden Prime. A Systems Alliance colony that just happens to be under attack...well like Carter said wouldn't be a Noble mission if it were easy.
1. A New Battleground

**The Lone Wolf Of The Normandy (Update 27/3/18)**

 **I do not own Halo or Mass Effect in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respective owners. The only thing I own is the Noble Six in the story.**

 **Spartan B312 File:**

 **First Name: Logan**

 **Last name: Unknown**

 **Date of Birth:** **08/06/2527**

 **Eye colour: Blue**

 **Height: 6'10 in armour, 6'6 out of armour.**

 **Hair colour: Black**

 **Designation: B-312 Spartan-III Commando/Beta Company**

 **Rank: Lieutenant**

 **Rating: Hyper** **Lethal Vector**

 **Status of B-312: MIA since August 30th.**

 **Amour Configuration**

 **Helmet: MJOLNIR** **Mark V [B}/** **UA**

 **Shoulder Pads: None**

 **Chest plate:** **MJOLNIR Mark V [B]**

 **Wrist: TACTICAL/TACTPAD**

 **Utility: TACTICAL/SOFT CASE**

 **Visor colour: Gold**

 **Knee Guards: FJ/PARA**

* * *

 _ **Reach, Epsilon Eridani system, Aszod, September 1st, 2552.**_

Standing motionless on one of the raised platforms that overlooked the barren wasteland that had once been the thriving planet of Reach, Humanities fortress among the stars, a lone Spartan could be seen gazing at the horizon where the sun was setting, no doubt the last one they'd ever see. The Spartan in question was none other then the newest member of Noble Team, Spartan Beta-312/Noble Six, the second soldier to earn the rating for Hyper-Lethal Vector, which was no small feat.

Glancing up at the skies as a pair of Banshees raced passed him, followed by a lone Phantom that began their bombing run to eliminate any humans that their ground forces had missed or had gotten lucky and managed to escape from them. Of course in the end it was futile, the Covenant were just too many and too advanced to defeat in the long run, even for the Spartans that were spread too fine to make a real difference. Of course none of that mattered to him any more. He wouldn't be getting off of the planet anyway, something that he had made peace with. The last remaining ship the Pillar of Autumn had already escaped after he had delivered both the A.I chip that Doctor Halsey had instructed him too and the other members of Noble Team. Unfortunately both Carter and Emile had sustained heavy plasma damage from the Covenant leaving only himself and Kat, his sister in all but blood to fight off the Covenant.

Knowing that the Autumn wouldn't get far without help, the Lieutenant nominated himself to stay behind and man the MAC cannon to clear the skies of Covenant ships. As he expected, Kat was adamantly against the idea and even tried using her higher rank to order him to the ship. However it was for that reason why she needed to board the Autumn. Six was an average Spartan at best, he never excelled in anything, he was just good at everything. Kat meanwhile outshined everybody in Beta-company when it came down to technology and hacking in general, she made it look like an art with how skilful she was at it….it also gave her superiors a migraine when she would _take a peak_ at highly classified information.

After bidding his farewells to his sister, handing her his dogtags and heading to the MAC cannon, the Lone Wolf began clearing the skies for the Autumn to escape. That was a few hours ago, since then he had just been wandering around, looking for Covenant to kill or so they could kill him. Hopefully he'd manage to slaughter a few dozen before his time came.

As he trekked across the battlefield, the Lieutenant couldn't help but ponder about the events that had brought him to that day. He was around five years old when the Covenant invaded his home world of Jericho VII and began slaughtering everything in their path, it was a day that would forever haunt him. Everything he had ever loved and/or cherished was stolen from him that day, he himself would've no doubt joined his friends and family if not for the presence of the Spartan that located him then escorted him to a pelican where dozens of other civilians were on board.

Once he was placed in an orphanage all he had left in the world was pain, sorrow, anger, resentment and _hatred_ , more hatred then he ever believed possible. It was that hatred that attracted the attention of ONI (Office of Navel Intelligence) who offered him a place in a highly classified program that would give him the opportunity to have his revenge against the aliens that had stolen everything from him. Well he would've been an idiot to refuse now wouldn't he? He accepted in a heartbeat and began his life as a Spartan. Him and another four hundred and seventeen recruits were then sent to Onyx.

Even during training he had a habit of going Lone Wolf, something that both Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose and Senior Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez reprimanded him for on a daily basis. Colonel James Ackerson however saw the benefits of having a Spartan that preferred to work solo compared to the others that worked in team of fours, and so once B312 graduated from Onyx began their partnership.

Six frowned a fraction as he thought about his fallen brothers and sisters that had all perished during Operation: TORPEDO barring a few such as Kat-B320, Tom-B292 and Lucy-B091. If he was being perfectly candid he missed them tremendously, they were the second family he had lost to the damn Covenant bastards….still! They were in a better place now if you believed in that kind of thing, plus at least they were no longer suffering. Passing the bodies of a pair of Spartans that had holes through their olive green armor, the third generation Spartan bowed his head in respect. Judging by their size they were no doubt Spartan-II's, the perfect super soldier compared to the expendable class that he was from. It was regretful that so many had been left to die on Reach as despite what the Helljumpers would have you believe it was the Spartans that turned the tide of battle.

The Lieutenant was taken from his thoughts as his energy shields flared up as he was assaulted by a bolt of plasma. Looking forward he saw dozens of Covenant infantry heading his way. Sighing to himself, the Spartan guessed that this was it. So with that thought in mind, the Spartan bolted forward and charged towards the Covenant. Raising his DMR, Six aimed down the scope of the weapon and aimed it at the gap that the Jackal had near its hand before he opened fire making the bird-like alien stagger back, which gave B312 the perfect opportunity to headshot the alien, killing it instantly.

Aiming at the Sangheili that charged at him with a battle roar that echoed across the battlefield as they fired their plasma rifles at him. Returning fire, the Spartan emptied his entire clip on the group. Placing his rifle back on his back, the lone demon grabbed a pair of Plasma Rifle and headed further into the fray, killing as many Covenant bastard as he could. Seeing a pair of suicide Grunts charging towards him, the Lieutenant filled them with plasma rounds, making them drop their plasma grenades onto the ground which in turn exploded killing the group behind it that consisted of Grunts, Jackals and a single Elite, no doubt a General.

As he went to sprint pass the dead bodies, Six heard a faint humming sound the only seemed to get louder with each passing second. Quickly realizing what it was, the soldier swiftly darted towards cover as a pair of Ghost that were piloted by a pair of Elites raced after the wolf of Noble and fired bolts of smouldering hot plasma at him.

Dashing towards an overturned Warthog that had the bodies of a trio of Helljumpers, Noble Six took cover behind the downed vehicle to avoid the plasma round that reduced his shields down to 47%. The Warthog shook violently as it was assaulted by the Ghosts, making the Spartan scowl. The Warthog wouldn't last long enough if they continued to fire at it like they were. Looking up at his shield bar, he noticed the shields were on 73%...he guessed that would have to suffice for the time being.

Seeing that his borrowed weapons had cooled down, B312 moved out of cover and began returning fire at one of the Sangheili that was operating one of the Ghosts, making the Elite stagger and sway in its seat as their energy shields flare up. It didn't take long to get through the shields with the combined fire of two plasma rifles. Once the shields were down, the plasma bolts melted through their armor then their flesh before the Elite fell forward as they dropped dead in their seat.

Seeing an opportunity that didn't come up often, the Spartan pushed both his augmentations and armor to the limit and dashed towards the motionless Ghost. Once he reached it, Six pulled the dead Sangheili from the seat, with the Elite dropping to the floor with a thump. Jumping into the drivers seat, Six powered up the Covenant vehicle and raced after the other Ghost. Turning around, Six opened fire on the other Ghost. It took a while but eventually Six made the Ghost smoke before it finally exploded killing the operator.

Turning his Ghost around, the Lieutenant activated the Ghost Thrusters floor it in the direction that the Ghost originated from. As he raced across the barren wasteland that had once been the beautiful and serene world of Reach, the lone wolf gunned down any enemies that he spotted that tried to either halt his approach or outright kill him. It was a shame that he couldn't kill every single alien bastard on the planet but even he knew that not even the famed Master Chief could kill an entire planet full of Covenant single-handily...didn't mean he wouldn't try though.

 **40 minutes later….**

Taking cover behind a crumbling wall, after losing his Ghost around twenty minutes ago thanks to the damage it had received via the Covenant, Noble Six grabbed the carbine that he had acquired from a Jackal and glanced over the wall to see Brutes, Grunts and Elites conversing with each other, well a golden clad Sangheili was no doubt issuing orders to those under its command. Averting his gaze from the Covenant, he spotted a grenade launcher and Rocket Launcher resting against the wall where an olive green clad Spartan was laying.

Silently and stealthy creeping towards the weapons, B312 grabbed the Grenade Launcher and connected it onto his magnetic place, then grabbed the Rocket Launcher, rested it on his shoulder and aimed it at the group of unsuspecting aliens that hadn't noticed him creep up on them. Resting his finger on the trigger, Six fired a rocket at the Sangheili quickly killing them and removing them from the equation. Then before the Brutes had a chance to react he fired the next and final rocket at them, blowing them to pieces. Chucking the heavy weapon to the side, the wolf grabbed his carbine then opened fire on the hysterical Grunts who tried to run for the hills.

Seeing another group of Covenant heading towards him with a Wraith on their side, the Spartan decided to meet them half way and raced toward the alien scum and opened fire on the group while simultaneously reaching around 27MPH, he was certainly not as fast as one of his predecessors but he made do. Seeing the Wraith speed up, the super soldier smirked a fraction, seemed they had taken the bait.

Just as the Covenant tank was a few meters from the Beta-company survivor, Noble Six suddenly stopped dead in his track, got on one knee and punched the ground, resulting in a white set of shields covering him completely. As soon as the tank collided with him it exploded on impact killing both the driver and gunner before they had a chance to realize what had happened.

Climbing to his feet, he saw the Grunts screaming hysterically at the destruction of their Wraith and made a tactical withdraw along with the Brutes and Jackals. The one that refused to run with their tails between their legs were the damn Elites. Oddly enough the Spartan found himself respecting that about his enemies. Despite being genocidal bastards, the Sangheili often treated those they considered warriors as their equals. Of course him being a demon, put him above the regular soldier. Something that he had 117 to thank for.

As he continued to gun down the Elites with his carbine, he saw a large crack appear in the corner of his visor screen that only increased as he received more damage. Scowling to himself, Buri-B312 ripped his helmet and lobbed it at an Elite, knocking them to the group from the surprise attack. Bringing up his rifle, Six whacked the split lip in front of him with the but of the weapon, knocking it back. Turning the weapon around, Buri opened fire on the alien, quickly killing it and grabbing its energy blade it was carrying.

Knowing that this was it, Six tossed his carbine away and raced forward with the Energy Sword in hands and began his final assault. As he bolted forward, he slashed another Sangheili across the chest killing it, then grabbed its energy sword it dropped and began slashing and slicing everyone that was foolish enough to get close to him. He wanted-no he need to avenge, his mother, his brothers and sisters from Beta-company and finally Noble Team, his team and family.

Thinking about Noble for just a second was enough for him to be distracted, giving a Sangheili who was wielding an Energy Dagger out and impaled the Spartan in the arm, ripping through both the armor and body suit. Gritting his teeth in pain, Buri dropped one or the Energy Swords, then before he could react, he was tackled to the ground by the same Sangheili who tried to impale the super soldier in the throat. Six held the Elite back as best he could but he was running on fumes as it was.

" _This is it huh?_ "Buri couldn't help but monologue in his mind." _And here I thought that it would be the Insurrectionist that would be the one_ _s_ _to kill me. Hopefully they won't be too disappointed that they lost their chance to kill the infamous Lone Wolf….they should've tried harder."_ He couldn't help but chuckle at the end as the dagger got closer and closer with each passing second.

" _Tell them to make it count._ "Jorge's final words rang in his mind like a broken record, something that made the Spartan narrow his eyes. What was he doing? Jorge had gave his life for his and how was he repaying his friends sacrifice? By giving up! Jorge, Kurt, Mendez, his parents and Beta-company would've been disgusted with his actions. He couldn't just give up and die there, he want-no he needed to avenging them, he needed his vengeance, he needed them to suffer like he had suffered.

So with that frame of mind, the Wolf seemed to gain new life as he brought up his fist and whacked the Sangheili across the face knocking it into a daze. Seeing the Elite stumble slightly, the Spartan grabbed his combat knife from its sheath, removed it, then shoved it through the aliens throat with as much strength as he could muster. Six watched in smug satisfaction as the Elite began choking on its own blood and greedily began gasping for air before it knelled over.

Falling down to the ground with a thump, Six released a hoarse chuckle as he glanced up at the skies. He was alive! How? He wasn't quite sure, some skill and a hell of a lot of luck he summed it down too. He tried to push himself up only to start to feel the weight of both his injuries and armor for the first time, something that made him grit his teeth in pain. "Damn it!"The Lieutenant cussed as he clenched his fists in frustration. After making it so far, taking out entire Covenant battalions single handily, now his injuries were catching up with him? Typical! Guessed that's what he got for invoking Murphy's Law.

"….Huh, so this is what it feel like?"The Lone Wolf of Noble Team remarked as he stared at the sun. he felt pretty tired if he was honest, like he hadn't slept in months. His cerulean blue eyes began to close against their will, he guessed sleeping didn't sound to bad right now. With that thought in mind the Wolf began to close his eyes to rest for a few moments.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

 _ **Forerunner Facility...**_

" _ **W. …**_ _ **..na.t"**_ He heard a distorted voice echo throughout the room. Where was he anyway? He was on Reach, he had gotten Noble to the pillar of Autumn along with the package of that A.I that was with Doctor Halsey." _**Lieutenant! .e I n.e.d you to wa.e up!**_ "There was that voice again...it sounded awfully familiar. A lot like….." _ **Logan, wake up!**_ "

Noble Six eyes snapped open, only to shut as quickly as they opened due to the blinding light that-well blinded him. Once he adjusted to the light, he opened them up once again to see a solid ceiling rather then the open sky that he was expecting to see once he woke up again. Pushing himself up off the bed he had woken up on, the Spartan rolled his stiff shoulders that felt tight. Glancing around the room he had woken up in it looked pretty Spartan (no pun intended) The bed he was laying in turned out to be an operating table. There was a lone Holo-pedestal that had glowing orange lines that ran up it, and along the walls were strange orange patterns that didn't look either Human or Covenant in design.

The Spartan also noted that he was wearing a new body skin that both looked and felt different from the one that he had been wearing under his armor during his Reach campaign. He also noted that his armor was currently missing, something that the Lieutenant frowned upon. Much like all Spartans, he felt naked and exposed without his armor.

"Where am I?"The Spartan asked the obvious question as he tried to piece together how he had arrived there. He was certain that he had passed out on the battlefield so either the Covenant had taken him prisoner (which was highly unlikely) or a passing UNSC group or even ONI had located him and treated his injuries.

" _ **Six!**_ "The same voice from before exclaimed making the Lieutenant snap his eyes around the room to locate the source of the female voice that sounded oddly familiar to the super soldier." _**I was**_ _ **honestly**_ _ **beginning to think that you were never going to wake up**_ _ **again."**_

"Dot?"B312 asked with uncertainly.

His question was soon answered as the pedestal gained a small blue light before an A.I avatar appeared atop the pedestal. The A.I in question had straight lone hair that ran down her back, light blue eyes, a light blue skin glow to her like most A.I's did. She was wearing a long sleeve white shirt that had a revealing neckline, jeans that hugged her figure and black boots that went up to her knees.

" _ **Yes, Lieutenant.**_ "Dot replied with a small smile confirming her identity to the Spartan." _ **It's good to see you again,**_ _ **Six**_ _ **.**_ "Dot said with surprisingly a lot of emotion for a Dumb A.I., come to think of it the last time he had heard from Dot she didn't have a human avatar.

"Dot."The Spartan asked in disbelief at seeing Noble Teams A.I. he could see her, physically see her. The few times that he'd seen her avatar she was only a series of lines crossing over each other, she certainly didn't have a female avatar."You're different."

" _ **I'm glad you noticed, Spartan.**_ "Dot responded with an amused smile." _ **Well I was upgraded when I discovered facility, I've never felt better.**_ "The A.I smiled earning a quriked lip from the Spartan-III but otherwise remained stoic." _**This facility is incredible! I've learnt so much since I've arrived here. If humanity had discovered it before then no doubt we'd of been able to save Reach from being glassed.**_ "She finished with a small sigh while Six looked to the ground. It was true now that Reach had been lost then humanity would lose moral, something that humanity couldn't afford to lose right now.

"So where are we?"The Lieutenant quizzed the A.I in front of him,"The last thing I remember is passing out."

" _ **We're currently located in a Forerunner facility that is located far beneath the surface of Reach.**_ "Dot informed the rookie of Noble Team." _ **After you passed out from your injuries you were brought here by the monitor that maintains the facility.**_ "

"Hold up."Six ordered raising his hand to halt her."What monitor are you referring too?"

" _ **Well the Forerunner monitor that located your IFF tag, brought you here then improved you..**_."

"Improved me?"The Spartan asked tersely as he level a glare at Auntie Dot. He wasn't to thrilled to learn that somebody had been messing with his body without his permission. He had already endured the painful augmentations to turn him into a Spartan that felt like he was having his mussels set on fire.

" _ **Well you see, when you arrived here you were in pretty bad shape from the plasma damage you received on Reach and basically as humans say, were on deaths door. The monitor told of a way to save you from dying and I agreed. I already lost one Noble Six so I refused to lose another**_."Dot confessed to the Spartan." _ **The only plausible way to save you was to re-augment you again, only this time with superior Forerunner augmentations which were organic rather then artificial like the ones you previously had."**_

"You've mentioned this Monitor a few times now."Six remarked, only for the door at the end of the room to hiss open alerting the Spartan. Snapping his eyes over to the door he watched as a silver ball that had a blue light in the centre floated into the room and headed over to where he and Dot were.

" _ **Good**_ _ **Morning, Ancilla Dot!**_ "The sphere greeted Dot enthusiastically as it entered the room." _ **I hope that the Reclaimer is-**_ "It trailed off once it realized that Six was currently out of his bed and standing up." _ **Ah! You're awake, excellent! I'm glad to see that the inheritors still process the fighting spirit of your predecessors!**_ "It announced overjoyed to see the Spartan up and about.

"Reclaimer? Why are you calling me that?"The Lieutenant questioned the Forerunner monitor."I'm Human."

" _ **Reclaimer is the term that my creators classified your race as before their demise.**_ "The monitor revealed the Spartan-III." _**Humanity were supposed to be the peacekeepers of the galaxy, protecting and guiding all the sentinel races. There would be fighting of course, all organic seem to have a thirst for violence but you'd only interfere if the fighting escalated into anything that resembled genocide.**_ "

"Bit late for that."Six uttered slightly bitterly.

" _ **I am well aware of the state of the Milky way.**_ "The monitor returned, clearly hearing what he had uttered." _ **But as I informed Ancilla Dot, none of this was supposed to happen. The San'Shyuum have manipulated and schemed their way into power, completely destroying everything that the Forerunners had planned. They desperately wanted to avoid you following in their footsteps.**_ _ **However it would seem that history is repeating itself.**_ "

" _ **Tell me, Reclaimer. What do you know about my creators, the Forerunner?**_ "

"Next to nothing."Six confessed earning what sounded like a sigh.

" _ **Ah, just as Ancilla Dot said, However! That is not entirely true**_."The Monitor informed the Spartan-III who raised a red eyebrow at that." _ **You see that a version of Humanity that was a millennia more advanced then your UNSC once existed aside the Forerunners that had an empire that rivalled my creators. They had thousands of worlds at their disposal,**_ _ **dwarfing anything that your UNSC or the Covenant have at their disposal. If I'm honest, both the UNSC and Covenant are nothing more then children playing with fire compared to my creators and the Ancient Human Empire."**_

After dropping that little bombshell, the Forerunner monitor began explaining in great detail about the Forerunners, The Mantel, the Ancient Humans and finally about the monstrosity known only as the Flood. The parasite that Humanity had first encountered, and despite all their advancements proved to be no match for it. However due to a misunderstanding, Humanity was forced to fight two wars at once, the Human-Flood and Human-Forerunner wars that ravished them most of their resources that ultimately resulted in their defeat.

After that began the Forerunner-Flood that the former lost thanks to the resources, soldiers and planets that the Flood consumed during the Human-Flood war. Knowing that they had lost, the Forerunners began building the ultimate weapon that would manage to destroy the Flood once and for all...but also every single organic race in the Milky Way Galaxy. After the Life-Workers catalogued every single species, the Commander of the Forerunner military the Iso-Didact activated the Halo arrays that sent out a pulse killing every single sapient creature aside from the Forerunners that were aboard the ARK or had taken shelter in the Shield Worlds. As for what happened to the Forerunners...well nobody really knew. They simply left the Milky Way and headed to an entirely knew galaxy.

" _ **Well!**_ "Dot began after remaining silent as the monitor updated Six about the Forerunner, Ancient Humans and the Flood." _ **Now you're up to date with everything, I believe now would be the appropriate time to head to the armoury.**_ "

"Armoury?"

"Of course, Reclaimer."The monitor did what Six assumed was an equivalent of a nod." _ **This facility is equipped with a fully stocked medical facility, armoury, living quarters and laboratory.**_ "It informed the Spartan before it turned around and headed towards the door that it had entered through earlier." _ **Follow me please and I'll show you the armoury.**_ "

Doing as instructed, the Lieutenant swiftly headed after the Forerunner monitor and left the room, Dot meanwhile disappeared from the pedestal and headed towards the Armoury."So what can you tell me about my augmentations?"Six decided to ask the monitor as he followed after him.

" _ **Well for starters you new augmentations are organic rather then artificial like the ones you were originally augmented with.**_ _ **They work on increasing your**_ _ **abilities naturally such as increased strength, speed and reaction time. You will also notice that your eyesight, smell and hearing has improved**_ _ **drastically**_ _ **from before. You still have the ability to see in the dark**_ _ **but**_ _ **that has been improved, plus we have injected**_ _ **nanites into your bloodstream**_."

"For what purpose?"

" _ **Well for one they will quickly work on eradicating any**_ _ **diseases that you happen to pick up that could cause you great bodily harm. It also allows you to stay in contact with Dot while you're not wearing your armor.**_ "Vigilant continued explaining to the Spartan-III." _ **Plus we also covered your bones in a metal that my race created thus making your bones unbreakable...unless something stronger then the metal crushes them, also the life span of a human today is nothing compared to your predecessors who had the average lifespan of seven hundred years. So they also reverse the ageing process and repair any damages to your cells, liver, kidneys, lungs and heart to keep you alive much longer then you would naturally.**_ _ **"**_

Six was impressed with everything he was hearing. With his new augmentations, weapons and armor that was waiting for him in the armoury then he was no doubt one of the most advanced Spartans in history. He couldn't wait to reunite with the rest of Noble Team and share the technology with the rest of the UNSC. Despite everything they had lost on Reach, they had gained possibly the upper hand that they needed to finally turn the war in their favour and kill the Covenant once and for all.

After the Monitor finished explaining everything about his augmentation they finally reached the armoury where Six saw machines mass productising weapons and ammo both UNSC and some kind of weapons with an orange light inside, He also saw some amour in the back. What drew his attention however was the set of black Mjolnir Mark V that was stationed in the back. It had a Mark V [B] helmet with a golden visor, a tactpad on his wrist.

He smiled slightly at the sight of his armor, unlike many of the Spartan-III's, he didn't customize it all that much. He just needed it to serve its purpose when out in the field, hence why he had a tactpad on his wrist. Of course just looking at it he could tell that it looked superior to his previous set.

"What can you tell me about my armor?"B312 asked as he turned to look at the Forerunner monitor who was floating beside him.

" _ **Well, Reclaimer. When I brought you back to the facility your armor was damaged beyond all repair.**_ "The Monitor explained, getting a nod from the Spartan knowing that his armor was on its last legs during the final days of Reach." _ **However after Ancilla Dot managed to acquire the blueprints of your Mjolnir Mark V**_ _ **we managed to construct a set that resembled your previous armor. Of course the biggest difference is that its been made using metal that my creators used for their own combat armor**_."

" _ **Also your previous armor was ranked as a class 2 combat skin and even that was pushing it. What you see before you right now is as class 18.**_ "The Monitor revealed to the Spartan who looked at the armor in a whole new light. If his previous set was a class 2 then what kind of beast would a class 18 be? He was anxious to find out. " _ **It can also take more damage then your old suit could**_."

"How much more?"

" _ **Well depending on the situation, you should be able to handle a group of Phantoms firing at you and still survive the process and giving the protection to get into cover.**_ "Dot's voice echoed throughout the room, something that made the Spartan jump. He was going to have to get used to that.

" _ **Further more your energy shields have been replaced for Hard-light shields, a superior set of personal shields that will absorb more damage before they run out.**_ "The Monitor stated to the Wolf who nodded a fraction.

" _ **But doubt get the wrong idea, Lieutenant. You're by no means immortal while wearing that suit, it's just a little harder to kill you is all.**_ _ **Once your shields are taken down just get into cover and they should recharge much quicker then before.**_ "

"Understood."

" _ **Now then.**_ "The Monitor began once again." _ **Onto your armor abilities. Ancilla Dot had informed me about the armor ability's that Humanity has created for the Mjolnir power armor such as the Armor Lock. Your suit also comes equipped with Active Cammo, Bubble Shield and a few that my creators made such as the Hard-light shield and Promethean vision. Also you now have two thrusters that can be used to reach those out of reach places.**_ "

"Can I try it on?"The Hyper-Lethal asked with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, earning a nod from the Monitor.

" _ **Certainly, Reclaimer.**_ _ **It is yours after all, but let me try something**_."The Monitor said, then before Six could react he was covered in a bright blue light. Once it died down he noticed that he was wearing his Mjolnir.

"How did you do that?"Six asked almost dumbly as he watched as his HUD (Heads Up Display powered up for the first time.

" _ **Your**_ _ **neural interface.**_ "The Monitor answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world." _ **I was able to lock onto it and Teloport your a**_ _ **r**_ _ **mour onto you**_ _ **all**_ _ **.**_ _ **Of course you can still remove it manually so you don't need to worry about being stuck in your armor."**_ The Monitor explained to the super soldier who clenched his fist to get a feel for the armor." _ **We have also installed new technology in your armor.**_ "

"Oh?"

" _ **Your armor now had a built in slip-space storage system. It can now store all your weapons, ammo and medical supplies for quicker use when out in the field. You can still place weapons on your person but you'll now have a larger selection of weapons that you can use**_. _**Now to access your weapons**_ _ **all you need to do is raise up your arm and**_ _ **bring up your Tactical pad on your wrist to select what you want, or if**_ _ **construct**_ _ **D**_ _ **ot**_ _ **is with you then she can do it for you**_ _"_ The Monitor explained to the Spartan who nodded in understanding.

" _ **Now because on the Forerunner-Flood war,**_ _ **My creators**_ _ **didn't have time to use the slip-space storage**_ _ **themselves**_ _ **but they were tested, so they work 100%.**_ _ **Y**_ _ **ou**_ _ **'re**_ _ **th**_ _ **e first p**_ _ **erson**_ _ **to ever use them. You should be honoured**_ " The Monitor said to the wolf of Noble Team.

" _ **Now for your weapons.**_ "The Monitor exclaimed as it floated over to one of the tables where the stockpile of weapons were located. _ **"Thanks to**_ _ **Ancilla**_ _ **D**_ _ **ot**_ _ **showing me what kind of weapons Humanity uses now compared to the prehistoric Humans.**_ _ **W**_ _ **e have managed to**_ _ **construct**_ _ **dozens**_ _ **of weapons and**_ _ **a**_ _ **mmunition for you, plus some of the Weapons that my**_ _ **creators**_ _ **used."**_ The Monitor informed him." _ **Furthermore the Huragoks upgraded your weapons and modified them so they fire Hard-light rounds instead.**_ "

The Demon glanced down at the table to see various weapons that had been built while he had been sleeping. His eyes suddenly stopped at what looked like a BR55 Battle Rifle, only its design was slightly different. Picking it up, the Spartan thoroughly examined the weapon to get a feel for it. He noted that the weapon was perfect for both long and short range targets, yeah, he loved the weapon already.

" _ **Th**_ _ **at**_ _ **model is**_ _ **known as**_ _ **the BR85 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle. A weapon that hasn't been developed yet but is planning to soon for the UNSC.**_ "The Monitor told the Lieutenant who hadn't taken his eyes off of the Battle Rifle." _ **And as I mentioned earlier it has been upgraded to fire Hard-light rounds that will do more damage and disintegrate your enemies once they die.**_ "

Nodding at the Monitor, Noble Six gazed at all the weapons that were on the table that ranged from Assault Rifles, Shotguns, DMR's, Sniper Rifles, Magnums, Spartan Lasers, Rocket Launchers, SAW's and Forerunner weapons that he had never seen before. As he was examining the weapons they suddenly gained a blue tint before they disappeared, the light meanwhile headed directly to B312 tactpad and entered it.

"They went into my tactpad?"Six asked the Forerunner Monitor who rocked back and fourth.

" _ **Correct, Reclaimer.**_ _**You can access them if you like.**_ " The Monitor answered. Bringing up his arms, the Spartan began playing around with his tactpad to get a general idea how this slip-space storage system worked. Once he got accustomed to it, he searched for the gun he wanted, the Battle rifle. Once he found it in the inventory screen he tapped the touch screen causing a blue light to appear in his hand. Gripping the light he watched as the Battle Rifle materialized in his hands, much to his astonishment.

"What about ammo?"The Spartan asked the Monitor as he turned his head to look at the floating sphere.

" _ **They're in your storage system with your weapons. Whenever you need a fresh magazine**_ _ **simply repeat the process that you used to get your weapon or Ancilla Dot will do it for you.**_ "The Monitor told the Spartan. If the Forerunner were as advanced as this then it made sense why the Covenant worshipped them like gods, didn't mean he liked it though.

"So what now?"The sixth member of Noble Team asked the Monitor with a tilt of his head only to see a small blue portal appear in the room. He wondered how the Monitor made it appear but shrugged it off.

" _ **Now it is time for you to leave, Reclaimer.**_ "The Monitor told the Spartan-III commando." _ **You have reclaimed what was lost to your race, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to defend your planet**_."He uttered the last part regretfully." _ **But I wish you luck in your future endeavours.**_ "

" _ **Thank you for everything you've done for both Six and myself,**_ _ **will we ever see you again?**_ "Dot asked slightly hopeful that she'd one day be able to see the Monitor that had done so much for her. No longer was she an A.I that was devoid of emotions or feeling but now was considered the smartest A.I that the UNSC had at their disposal.

" _ **I believe that the humans often say wish for the best, so if we're lucky then we will, Ancilla Dot."**_ The Monitor returned before he bod farewell to both Six and Dot then exited the room and headed back the way he had came.

"So about you, Dot?"The Spartan asked Noble Teams A.I as he looked around the room, currently unsure of her location."I'm not leaving you here for the Covenant to find."

" _ **Oh!**_ "Dot's voice echoed throughout the room." _ **How stupid of me,**_ "She chided herself almost like she was face-palming." _ **See that pedestal beside the portal?**_ "

"Yeah."B312 acknowledged as he wandered over to the pedestal. Once he was directly in front of it he spotted a crystal A.I chip that had glowing orange lines that seemed to be heading towards the middle of the circle in the middle of the chip. The chip certainly looked more advanced then the chips he had seen in the past.

" _ **Well**_ _ **that's**_ _ **the data**_ _ **crystal that Vigilant constructed for me.**_ "

"Who?"

" _ **The Forerunner Monitor.**_ "Dot clarified for the super soldier," _ **With this I can connect with your Mjolnir and become your first A.I partner, if you want me to that is."**_

"We're a team."Six shrugged before he removed the chip from the pedestal then inserted it into the back of his helmet. The moment that he did he felt a cold shiver run down the back of his spine that was rather uncomfortable.

" _ **You okay?**_ "Dot's voice seemed to ask directly into his head, a surreal experience.

"Fine,"Six waved off his new partners concern."It'll just take some time to adjust is all."

" _ **I hear that.**_ "Dot seemed to be in agreement." _ **But for now you should run through the portal before it closes.**_ "She advised the Spartan.

"You expect me to run through an unknown portal that will transport us who knows where?"B312 asked incredulously. Sure he had made a career doing the impossible or pulling off suicide missions but he liked to think that he still had a little bit of common sense.

" _ **We have no choice at the moment, Lieutenant. Every single ship that was on Reach have left the planet after extracting the civilians and UNSC personnel, meaning that we either use this portal or we stay at the facility and hope that a ship happens to pick up your IFF tag, and the chances of that are slim to none with how far we're under the surface.**_ "

"I get it."Noble Six relented with a sigh. Guess he had no choice."Lets go then."

" _ **You're the one with the legs, Six, not me.**_ "Six ignored his partner as he darted towards the portal and raced through it, leaving the Forerunner Facility behind him.

* * *

 _ **Eden Prime, September 14th, 2183 CE….**_

In the midst of a dense forest, a blue lighting cackled in the air, damaging the grass and trees in the vicinity before a large blue portal appeared with the 6'10 super soldier racing out of it. No sooner had his feet touched the solid ground, the portal retracting in on itself and disappeared leaving the Spartan alone in the forest.

Looking up to the sky, the Lieutenant saw one of the most bizarre ships he had even seen in his life. The ship was dark grey, shaped like a squid with multiple arms sticking out. What drew his attention however was the red lightning that cackled around it, almost like it had suffered heavy damage but judging from how it descending it was perfectly fine.

"Where are we, Dot?"Noble Six questioned as he began securing their location, ensuring that there were no hostiles that could take them by surprise.

" _ **I'm unsure**_ ,"Dot confessed to her first Spartan partner."There are no local networks or mainframes in the vicinity for me to hack into. I'd suggest scouting out the area yourself."She advised the Lieutenant who nodded a fraction before he moved through the forest to hopefully make contact with a UNSC patrol. Of course knowing his luck he'd been transported onto the damn Sangheili home world.

As he trekked through the forest he heard a loud whistling, glancing up to the sky he noticed a rather small ship slowly soar him that made his eyes widen a fraction. Of course it wasn't the size of the ship that surprised him but rather the strange design of it. It looked neither Human nor Covenant in design, was dark blue and had the words _**SSV NORMANDY**_ written on the side. Seeing as how it was written in English he suspected that it was a human vessel, possibly a new form of Prowler.

Having more questions then answers as to where he currently was, the Spartan pushed on through the forest to hopefully find out just where the hell he and Dot had been transported too. After ten minutes of moving at a steady pace, the Lieutenant finally exited the forest and arrived at the top of a hill. Glancing around the area he spotted numerous boddies littering the ground, something that made him clench his fists. If only he had been a little quicker he could've saved them...like usual he wasn't good enough.

Racing down the hill, the super soldier picked up gunfire a few clicks from his location and headed to investigate. Once he reached the source of the noise he spotted a lone soldier fighting against what seemed to be one eyed robots. Knowing that now wasn't the time to stop and stare, Six grabbed the battle rifle off of his back and darted towards the lone soldier. He refused to stand by and lose another human life, too many had been lost on Reach for his liking.

Once he reached her, Six opened fire on the robots, swiftly taking them down with his upgraded battle rifle. Pushing forward bit by bit, the pair of soldiers gunned down the synthetics before them. The Spartans shields flared up as what looked like a pair of drones fired at him, quickly returning the favour, Noble Six returned fire, making their shields flare up before neutralizing the drones.

"You okay, soldier?"Six asked his fellow soldier as he slowly approached her. Still inspecting her armor he knew that he had never seen such a design before, and certainly not one with such a colour sceam. White and pink? Not exactly something that the UNSC would allow their marines/Helljumpers to have. Spartans were an exception due to most Spartan-III's wanting to look unique and not just another number.

"Yeah, or at least I am now. Thanks for the ass-"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams went to thank her timely rescuer only to feel her breath hitch at the sight of the giant armor behemoth before her."Damn, what the hell do they feed you?"She couldn't help but utter as he glanced up at the man before her who was wearing the bulkiest armor she'd ever seen. If she didn't know any better she'd think he was wearing part of a ship.

"Name and rank soldier."Six ordered. He wasn't one to beat around the bush after all.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212th."Ashley introduced herself with a crisp salute. Despite not knowing the man's rank she suspected that he was an officer, call it a gut feeling.

"Lieutenant Spartan-B312,"B312 introduced himself with a nod."Where's the rest of your unit?"Six asked, of course he had a feeling that these robots had killed them all leaving Williams as the sole survivor.

"Its just me, Sir."Ashley answered the Spartan who nodded his head in understanding."My unit was patrolling the perimeter when we were attacked. It happened so fast that we barely knew what was happening before we were cut in half. Once we did we tried set off a distress call but all communication seemed to cease. I've been fighting for my life ever since, they're relentless I'll give them that."

"And the 212th?"

"We tried to double back to the beacon. My CO seemed to believe that it was the only plausible reason as to attack a simple farming colony."Williams informed the Lone Wolf who raised an eyebrow. "But the Geth were waiting for us, as soon as we arrived everybody was gunned down."

"Beacon?"Six repeated, as far as he knew the Covenant never left beacons on Human colonies. Furthermore if they invaded they'd be busy glassing the damn planet.

"A couple of the eggheads dug up a Prothean beacon a week ago. We were supposed to transport it to the Citadel. Pretty stupid if you ask me."She uttered the last part mostly to herself.

"Prothean? They some new species of the Covenant?"

"Covenant, Sir?" Ashley asked confused at the term,"Is that some kind of group?"

"Dot?"

" _ **Umm, this doesn't make any sense.**_ "

"What doesn't?"The Spartan quizzed his partner.

" _ **Well while you were talking I managed to hack into Ashley's Omni-Tool, a device she has embedded under her skin. But from what I've dug up so far is that the date is September 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **2183."**_

"So what, we've travelled back in time?"He asked incredulously.

" _ **I don't believe its something as simple as time travel, Logan**_." Dot responded to the second Hyper-Lethal." _ **Just give me a minute.**_ "

"Lieutenant!"The Gunnery Chiefs voice snapped the super soldier from his conversation and gazed down at her.

"Apologies,"Came Six's robotic response."I spotted a ship a few clicks from this location. Head there while I go look for survivors."

"With all due respect, sir. Hell no. these bastards killed my friends, my team-"

"Then make sure their deaths weren't in vain."B312 interrupted the Gunny.

"Huh?"

"Live. You owe it to them to keep living."Logan clarified for the soldier."Don't scwander their sacrifices."

Ashley didn't like it, not one bit but the Spartan did have a point. If she died there then who would alert their families on how they died? Some pencil pusher that hadn't even been in the same room as them or even been on the frontline? No it would be better if it came from her."Yes, Sir."She relentlessly agreed."Good luck."With those final words she raced up the hill leaving the Spartan alone.

"What have you found out?"He asked as he reloaded his battle rifle with a fresh magazine then headed down the path and in the direction that the Gunnery Chief originally came from.

"Well for one, we're currently on Eden Prime..."The Contender class A.I informed her partner as she began to explain everything that she had discovered thanks to Ashley's Omni-Tool. Something that she'd like to get her hands on later on. From what she had seen, they seemed to be a crucial piece of technology that would be usual in the future.

* * *

 _ **Ten Minutes later….**_

Moving through the woodlands after recently setting foot on the colony was Lieutenant Commander Jane Shepard, an officer of the Systems Alliance Military. She had scarlet red hair that was styled in a bob cut with a few strands of hair loose across her forehead, emerald green eyes with freckles atop her cheeks, milky white skin with soft facial features and stood a respective 5'7. She was wearing a set of black armor that outlined her slender feminine form, had a red stripe going down one of her arms and a N7 logo stamped on her breast.

Not to far behind her was Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. He had short cropped dark brown hair, equally brown eyes, a healthy skin tone with an angular jawline that was devoid of fat and stood 5'11. He was wearing a set of standard armor that was issued to all marines that showed off his muscular build that he had gained through the hellish training he had endured, and in his hand was a pistol that was aimed forward.

The sole reason for the Alliance soldiers being there was to locate the Prothean beacon that had recently been unearthed on the planet. If it was anything like the data cache that Humanity had discovered on Mars then it could possibly jump their technology another three hundred years. Of course the Alliance didn't have any specialists in Prothean technology, so they were transporting to the Citadel before handing it over to the Council. The second reason as to why they were there was due to picking up the distress call from Eden Prime that was under siege from an unknown force.

Shepard had already lost her first casualty not even five minutes of being on the planet. Corporal Richard Jenkins, a rather boisterous man who had been so eager to prove himself to both the Alliance and Captain Anderson had been taken down before he even had a chance to defend himself. Another life that she failed to save, felt like Akuze all over again.

Hearing a bang in the distance, Shepard once signalling Alenko, raced towards the source of the gunfire. If they had a chance to find a survivor and learn who the hell was attacking them then that was exactly what they would do. Finally making it out of the woodlands they spotted a lone soldier taking cover behind a boulder.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Ashley spun around aiming her assault rifle at the potential threat, only to see a pair of fellow Alliance personnel approaching her, much to her relief."Glad to see a friendly face."The Gunny sighed in relief as she lowered her weapon and climbed to her feet."Was beginning to think it was only me and the Spartan still standing."

"Are you okay,..."Jane trailed off waiting for the soldier to identify herself. Still what on earth was she talking about. Spartan? Like the ones from ancient Greece?

"Just a few scraps and burns. Would've been worse if not for the intervention of the Spartan."Williams waved off the Commanders concern."Oh, Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212th."She swiftly introduced herself to a crisp salute once again to the superior officer.

"That's the second time you've mentioned the word Spartan. What do you mean?"Kaidan quizzed the Gunny as he scouted out the area for possible hostiles.

"That's just what the guy who saved me referred to himself as. Lieutenant Spartan-B312."Ashley answered."Biggest guy I've ever seen, could easily rival a Krogan."

"Well at least we know that somebody else is still alive on the planet and fighting."Jane uttered. Still what the hell was a Spartan? She had certainly never heard of a group of soldiers that referred to themselves as soldiers. Of course they guy may not of even been human.

"Unless he was here for the beacon."Kaidan suggested to the Commander."Its a little suspicious that an unknown soldier just happens to be on Eden Prime when its under attack."

"It does sound a little shady."The red head agreed with Alenko with a small hum.

"Then why did he save my life?"Ashley countered."He could've left me to die and head for the beacon, but he didn't."

"Perhaps he was trying to gain your trust?"Jane returned evenly to the Gunny."Or maybe he didn't want to see humans die. Either way until we learn of his motive for being on the planet, we treat him as an enemy."

Ashley didn't like it going against the man that had saved her life not even fifteen minutes prior. Still she guessed that the others were right, what did she really know about the Spartan? Aside from his rank, nothing. Even that could've been a lie to gain her trust, furthermore she was the one that told him about the Prothean beacon.

"Williams, take us to the beacon."Jane ordered taking the Gunnery Chief from her thoughts.

"At once, Ma'am."

* * *

Placing his battle rifle on his back, Noble Six summoned a Light Rifle before opening fire on rabid creatures that raced towards him. Pulling the trigger of his weapon, he watched as they disintegrated before him as the hard-light ripped apart their DNA, leaving behind a few golden flakes and piles of ash where they had once been standing/charging.

The creatures in question looked humanoid with grey rotting skin, glowing blue eyes with pipes running out of the mouth and throughout most of their body. Of course what they lacked in intelligence they made up for in numbers. Still he was certain that he'd never seen their like before, just as he had never seen the robots that they'd been working with/for.

Using the but of his rifle, the Spartan used it to cave in the skull of one of the creatures as swung it arms wildly at the him. Knocking another down to the ground, Six stomped on its skull, neutralizing it before gunning down the others that tried their luck taking him down. They were relentless he'd give them that.

"Dot, any idea what these things are?"B312 asked as he took down the last one. Once he was sure that the area was clear he summoned a fresh clip that looked similar to a shotgun shell and reloaded his rifle.

" _ **Humans, or at least they were.**_ "The A.I answered earning a raised eyebrow in return.

"Care to elaborate?"It was more of a demand then a question.

" _ **Look at them, Lieutenant. Their entire body structure is human. Judging for the scans I managed to do before you killed them they were long dead before you took them down. Everything was replaced with cybernetics. Brain, eyes, heart, lungs, kidneys, everything. The only thing that was left untouched was the general shape of the body**_."

" _ **If I had to guess I'd say that they were once the colonist that were converted either against their will or their bodies were placed on those long spikes.**_ "Dot explained to her partner who glanced over to the long silver spikes that he had seen a few of the creatures come off." _ **But it should've been impossible to be converted so quickly. Eden Prime was attacked fairly recently,**_ _ **it should've taken weeks to be converted on this level.**_ "

"We need to move."Came the Lieutenant robotic response as he pushed on passed what seemed to be a pair of bunkers and towards what looked like a space dock, unaware that a pair of scientists had witnessed the whole ordeal.

Racing down the hill, the sixth member of Noble Team attention was drawn up to the sky where he saw one of the most bizarre looking ships that he had ever seen in his life. It was black, shaped like a squid with multiple arms sticking out of it. The thing that drew his attention was the red lightning that cackled around it, almost like it had sustained heavy damage. Shaking his head, Six knew that now wasn't the time for sight seeing. He had a planet to save and enemies to kill.

* * *

Taking cover behind a crate was the Turian Spectre Nihlus Kryik. The spectre that the Council had chosen to head to Eden Prime and ensure that the Alliance agreed to their end of the bargain and delivered the beacon to their research facility. The last thing they needed was for the Humans to have a possible edge over the rest of the galaxy. Most already despised how Humanity had gained an Embassy decades earlier then they should of, what next a seat on the Council?

However a few like himself saw the benefits of having the System Alliance as an ally. Yes first contact between Humanity and the Turians had been disastrous and tensions were still high between the two races, but in time he was certain that Humanity would be a boon to the rest of the Galaxy. Commander Jane Shepard was proof of that. Her actions during the Blitz and Akuze had warranted his attention. Not only did she process great leadership skills but also an uncanny will to survive. That was Spectre material as far as he was concerned.

Preparing his rifle, the Turian rose from cover and went to engage the enemy. However before he did his eyes widened at seeing who was in front of him, he'd know him anywhere, even if he did have his back turned to him. Lowering his rifle, Nihlus slowly approached his former mentor and the Council number one Spectre.

"Saren?"Nihlus asked with some uncertainly as he carefully moved closer to the silver Turian.

"Nihlus."Saren Arterius greeted his former student in a cool raspy voice."Good to see you again."

"Saren what're you doing here?"Nihlus asked bluntly as he asked the obvious question."This isn't your mission."

Saren merely chuckled as he pattered his friends shoulder,"The Council believed that you could use some help on this one, and seeing the state of the planet, seems they were right."

"Yeah.."Nihlus agreed with a heavy sigh as he looked at the smoke in the distance."Out of everything I was expecting, the Geth being here wasn't one. The situation here is bad, I'm still uncertain if anybody managed to escape from the Geth."

"No need to worry,"Saren reassured as he stood behind Nihlus, grabbed his pistol and aimed it at the back of his head."I've have _everything_ under control."

* * *

As he was moving sown the hill and towards the Docks, Six spotted the silver alien that he had never seen before aim their weapon at the other alien in front of them. If he was candid he was unsure what his next course of action should be. In his eyes they were nothing more then alien filth, sure he'd never seen them before but like all aliens that the UNSC had encountered they all slaughtered his race in the millions. No doubt these would be the same.

" _ **So..are you going to intervene or let the silver one kill the other?"**_ The A.I asked her partner as she appeared at the side of his visor screen.

"Their Non-Humans."The Spartan answered with a shrug as if that should explain everything.

" _ **And yet they don't match any known extraterrestrials that are apart of the Covenant.**_ "She countered back earning a snort from the Lone Wolf.

"Give it time."

" _ **Has it not occurred to you that maybe we aren't in the same reality any more?**_ "Dot sighed out in exasperation at the stubbornness of her partner." _ **The year is 2183, these strange synthetic attacked a human colony, something that would've been recorded by the UEG. Then there the fact that we have no colony known as Eden Prime. But the real kicker is that the Gunnery Chief was wearing armor that we've never seen before and had weapons that fired an unknown balletic.**_ "

"Perhaps."

" _ **So maybe the aliens here aren't the genocidal extremists that the Covenant are.**_ "Dot reasoned," _ **So are you going to let the alien be killed because he "might" be like the Covenant?**_ "

"Fine."Noble Six finally relented after she'd finished her nagging. Everything around the Spartan seemed to slow down as he entered what Jun-A266 had jokingly referred to as Spartan time. Racing forward, the third generation Spartan pushed his new augmentations and armor to the limit and bolted towards the pair of unidentified aliens.

Resting his finger on the trigger of his pistol, Saren went to pull the trigger only to hear clanking heavy footsteps that only seemed to get louder with each passing second. Quickly looking over his shoulder his eyes widened to almost comical proportions at the sight of the giant black armor man charging towards him wielding a strange weapon that had orange lines running up and down it.

Before he even had a chance to react the giant thing was upon him and delivered him a strong kick in the stomach, making the Turian gasp as the wind was knocked out of him as he was sent soaring through the air.

Turning around after seeing his fellow Turian soar through the skies, Nihlus saw his friends attacker standing directly behind him and saw red. Bringing up his rifle he fired directly at the 6'10 being before him, making his golden shields flare up. Rolling back, the Turian Spectre grabbed a grenade from his waist, primed it before lobbing it at the being before him.

Swiftly rolling out of the way of the grenade, Six jumped back to his feet then bolted towards the first alien that he chose to save. Once he reached him he gave him an uppercut knocking him into the air before waiting for the alien to come back down, once it did he brought his fist down punching him in the chest and into the ground, knocking him out in the process.

"Hold him off!"The Spartan heard the other alien bark at the synthetic that came to his aid."I must reach the beacon."He roared at the unit as he limped passed them holding his sore chest. Dozens of robots seemed to appear out of nowhere and began firing at the Spartan, forcing the Lieutenant to dive behind cover for protection.

* * *

"What on earth?"Shepard uttered as she, Ashley and Kaidan reached the docks to see the small light show that was on display. The group had recently discovered a pair of scientists hiding in one of the bunkers hoping that the Geth wouldn't locate them. The man was mostly nuts but he did give them some vital information about the Spartan. He had been there and fairly recently at that.

Of course the thing that grabbed the red haired Commanders attention was the weapons that this giant processed. They could somehow disintegrate those that he fired at. She and never heard of such weapons but it didn't matter. First she would locate this Spartan-B312, question him about his presence on the planet and then interrogate him where he got his weapons and armor from. If he was against the Alliance then she'd personally take him down before he could become a threat.

Shaking her head, Jane ordered the others to clear the area of Geth. Moving down the hill, the group gunned down both the Geth and Husks that tried to stop them. Between the three trained soldiers, they managed to push their way down the hill, killing anything that got in their way as they got closer and closer to the docks.

Not allowing the alien that had no doubt initiated the attack on Eden Prime get away, the Lieutenant shot down the synthetics that tried to prevent him from getting passed them. Once they were down the Spartan sprinted passed them and across the bridge, taking down two drones as he went. He didn't have time to deal with the small fry, this damn alien needed to die for his crimes, and he was more then willing to kill an alien.

After getting off of the bridge, Six moved across what looked to be a tram that was covered with more synthetic. Honestly they were starting to get on his nerves at the sheer numbers that this _alien_ had at his disposal. They were more numerous then the damn Covenant and that was saying something.

Aiming his rifle at one of the synthetics, the Spartan opened fire swiftly and effectively taking down them down. As he moved forward the Spartan-III gunned down the highlighted targets that Dot marked for him. After taking out a majority of them, Six spotted the largest of them that towered even over him. Not doubt it would be even latter then the late Jorge-052. It was easily a good 11'ft and covered in red armor.

The red synthetic darted towards the Spartan reaching speeds that surprised even the Wolf. Aiming his rifle at the charging synthetic, Six fired short controlled bursts at it, making it stagger slightly but otherwise did little to halt its approach. The Spartan continued to fire at the behemoth emptying his entire clip until it finally dropped dead, much to his relief.

Seeing that the synthetic was taken care of, the super soldier headed towards the end of the tram making sure all the synthetics were neutralized. Once he reached the end of the tram he stood in front of the control panel and went to work the keypad but before he could….

"Step away from the control panel, now!"A female voice barked from behind the Spartan. Looking over his shoulder he saw a red haired female, a man with brown hair and the Gunnery Chief all pointing their weapons at him.

"No."Six responded as he turned his attention back to the control panel.

"You have five seconds."

B312 ignored the red haired soldier and began pressing a few buttons.

"Four!"

Pulling the lever forward the tram began to slowly move forward.

"I gave you an order."

"And I dismissed it."Six countered back as he turned around to face the trio. As soon as he did he noticed that the red headed soldier, clearly the leader looked less then impressed with her orders being disregarded."Either use those weapons or lower them."

"What so you can take us down without a fight?" Kaidan asked as he glared at the Spartan that had disregarded the Commanders orders.

"As long as you weren't responsible for attacking the planet you have nothing to be concerned about."The Lieutenant answered void of emotion. Something that unnerved the trio of soldiers.

"I could ask you the same thing."Jane returned to the Spartan as he continued to aim her avenger assault rifle at the giant armoured human, well she believed he was human. Five fingers, human build.

"I'm in pursuit of the alien."

"Alien? You mean Saren Arterius?"Shepard quizzed the Spartan who shrugged in return.

"I'm unsure of his name."The Wolf confessed to the XO of the Normandy."He tried to kill the other one, I intervened forcing him to retreat."

"Have you got any proof?"

"Dot?"

" _ **Once second, Lieutenant**_."She told him before sending the video log of Six defending the unknown alien from the other.

Shepard looked down at her Omni-Tool when she felt it vibrating. Raising up her arm, she powered it up only to see she had received a video message from an anonymous contact. Glancing up at the Spartan who nodded in return, Jane opened up the video and watched it seeing the battle with Saren and his Geth from his point of view, such as how Saren aimed his pistol at Nihlus's head and would've been murdered if not for the intervention of the Spartan.

"Lower your weapons."Jane ordered the others as she closed her Omni-Tool and cautiously approached the giant soldier."Sorry about that, after seeing what you did to Nihlus, I assumed that you..."

"Attacked the planet for the beacon?"Six answered earning a nod from the Commander."Who is this Saren?"

"He's the Council best agent?"

"Council?"Logan repeated earning a bewildered look from Shepard.

"The Citadel Council. You've never heard of them?"

"I've..,"Six struggled to think of a response that didn't make him sound crazy, well crazier then he already was."Only recently returned to active survive after suffering amnesia."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."Jane said sincerely to the black armoured soldier."Well to put it simply the Council are the ultimate authority in Council space. They're the ones that make the laws that those in Council Space have to abide too."

"Hmm." Six hummed in acknowledgement but otherwise remained silent as he waited for the tram to reach its destination.

"So.."Jane began trying to start up a conversation with the giant beside her."Are you with the Alliance?"

"No."

"….Are you human?"

"Yes."

"Williams said you were a Lieutenant."

"I am."

the Commander mentally groaned to herself, it would've been easier trying to start a conversation with a brick wall."You don't talk much do you?"

"Only when its necessary." Noble Six responded stoically.

Just as Jane was going to say something the tram began to slowly down gradually indicating that they were reaching their destination. Once the tram finally came to a halt, Six jumped off the side and onto the platform where he saw a large silver cylinder-looking object on the ground.

"Demolition charges!"Kaidan bellowed, earning a glare from the Demon. Not that he could see of course."The Geth must of set them!"

" _ **Well there goes the element of surprise**_."Dot quipped.

"Agreed."B312 uttered in annoyance.

"Why are shouting, Alenko?"Jane questioned her fellow biotic with a raised brow."We're all right beside you. Furthermore you've just alerted every single Geth in the vicinity of our presence."She deadpanned earning an embarrassed look from Kaidan.

Moving over to the bomb, Jane brought up her Omni-Tool and began disarming it. The bomb was rather simple to disarm with it only taking around ten seconds to defuse. Climbing to her feet, Shepard and the others headed up the stairs where they were immediately greeted by a group of Geth that opened fire as soon as they spotted them.

"Kaidan, take care of that bomb!"Shepard instructed as she dived into cover to avoid the onslaught of mass effect rounds that were fired her way.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Bringing up her fist, a dark blue/purple light appeared around the Commander as she used her biotics to pull the Geth out of cover and towards them. Aiming her rifle at them, Jane shot down the Geth that were floating aimlessly through the air unable to defend themselves.

"Hold up!"Jane called,"We've got another bomb!"

"Understood, We'll cover you."Six answered as he gunned down a group of Geth with his Light Rifle before opening fire on a pair of Geth Drones that tried to flank him and the others. In a matter of seconds he worked through their shields then worked through the metal, ultimately killing them before turning his attention to the other Geth troopers.

After disarming the third bomb, the Commander moved back beside the others and began moving across the bridge taking out as many Geth as they could. Between the four of them theyt rapidly covered a lot of ground, neutralizing the synthetics as they did so. It was as they were approching the end that a Geth Prime suddenly appeared.

"Oh, shit!"Ashley cussed once she spotted the behemoth that seemingly appeared out of nowhere."Just what we need."

"Stay here."Before anybody could react, the Spartan rushed forward towards the Prime unit with speeds that left the others speechless. Once he got a few feet away from the Geth, the Spartan dived at it tackling it to the ground. Grabbing his knife from its sheath, Six shoved the blade through the eye socket, making it spark before it shorted out. Removing the knife and placing it back in its sheath, the Lieutenant pushed himself back up off the ground and turned to see a group of god-smacked soldiers.

"Well, remind me not to piss him off."Ashley uttered at seeing the Spartan nearly break the Geth Prime in two with that tackle,"Also I'm not plying rugby with him."

"Noted."Shepard nodded before she spotted the another bomb and rushed towards it knowing that every second could mean the difference between life and death.

While the red haired Commander was dealing with the bomb, Noble Six headed down the small ramp. Glancing up at the radar on his HUD screen he noticed to blips that hadn't moved since he came down. Placing his Light Rifle back in his slip-space storage, he had Dot summon a Scatter-Shot for him, then silently crept towards the large crate where the blips were hiding behind to get the drop on them.

The moment that the two Geth moved out of cover they had their heads shot off, rolled across the ground and dropped to the floor just as Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley walked down the ramp to see the Spartans handy work.

"Clear."The Lieutenant notified the others, earning a nod from Shepard who then contacted the Normandy.

"Normandy, this is Shepard. We've secured the beacon."Jane spoke through the comms as the others began to inspect the beacon that had caused all the pain and destruction on the planet.

"So this is the Prothean beacon?"Logan noted mostly to himself as he observed the beacon that he was standing opposite."What can you tell me about it?"He asked Dot.

" _ **Hmm, lets see.**_ "The Artificial Intelligence murmured as she began hacking into the beacon to see exactly what was stored on it and why Saren went to so much trouble to acquire it." _ **Hold on, what's this?**_ "

"What's wrong?"

" _ **Seems somebody has made a program for the beacon to self-destruct once somebody uses it. No doubt Saren**_."Dot answered," _ **Give me a second…..there! I've dismantled the program. Advanced these Protheans might have been but Forerunners they certainly were not.**_ "

"Roger that, Normandy. Standing by."Jane said before ending the transmission between the Normandy. Staring over at the group she saw Kaidan examining the beacon. The Spartan meanwhile stood off at the side by himself. Obviously a bit of a loner if his lack of interaction was anything to go by.

"Well all in a days work eh, skipper?"Ashley before Shepard's eyes drifted over to Kaidan who was slowly pulled towards the beacon by some unknown force.

"Kaidan!"Jane screamed as she rushed over to her fellow biotic. Once she reached him she grabbed him and threw him out of the way. Unfortunately for her the energy that had grabbed Kaidan began pulling her towards the beacon.

Six could only watch as the Commander was lifted into the air by some unknown means and just floated there with a pained look on her face as she gritted her teeth."Dot, what's happening?"

" _ **The information that's stored on the beacon is being downloaded directly into her mind.**_ "Dot explained to her partner who much like the others could do nothing more but watch until the ordeal was over with.

After what felt like an eternity for Jane, she was finally released from the beacons hold and fell to the ground. Before she could hit the floor however she was suddenly grabbed by somebody and cradled in their arms like a princess, much to her annoyance. Gazing up at the golden visor of the Spartan, all she could see was her own tired reflection looking back at her.

"Commander, can you hear me?"Six asked her as he looked down at her. He saw that she was struggling to stay conscious."Don't fight it. I'll escort you back to your ship."

"Kay."Jane agreed groggily before she felt her eyelids begin to close, then the next thing she was was black.

* * *

 **And cut! Well this chapter was a pain in the ass to improve but I think that I've managed to do that. Let me know if I've left any mistakes (probably have) and I'll try to fix them in the future.**

 **So as you can see the biggest changes that I've made to this story is changing Six's height from 7'4 to a respectable 6'10. the reason for this is because when I originally started I was crap at heights, and second is to hit home the difference between the II, III and IV. The II have always been freaks of nature compared to the later generations such as Kurt who over 8'0 in SPI armor.**

 **Furthermore Carter, Kat and Emile have all survived Reach without the need of being upgraded with Forerunner tech. I do have a plan for them in the future hence why they lived rather then being resurrected by the monitor.**

 **Please Review...**


	2. Never Cage A Wolf

**The Lone Wolf Of The Normandy**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Mass Effect in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Fatigued green eyes fluttered open up in what felt like an eternity, only to snap shut as quickly as they opened from the piercing light that made her eyes water. Once she adjusted to the light, Jane scanned the room she had woken up in to see that it was none other then the Normandy's infirmary. Still the question on her mind was how on earth she had gotten there in the first place. Her last coherent memory was the Prothean beacon before she found herself in the arms of the man that had referred to himself as a Spartan. Something that was rather peculiar to her.

Of all the names that could've been chosen why chose Spartan? Sure the ones of old were considered the most skilled and deadliest soldiers that humanity had ever created but compared to the modern day soldier they were rather obsolete. Furthermore it wasn't as if they were trained from childhood to kill like they were, knowing nothing but warfare. She liked to believe that despite her races many faults they weren't as barbaric as their ancestors were.

Shepard's thoughts drifted back to harrowing dream she had experienced before waking up. It felt so real, almost as if she was witnessing it herself. People were screaming as they ran through the streets trying to escape some unknown enemy. Bodies littered the ground and in the horizon she thousands of objects descending from the skies, unfortunately she couldn't make out what they were, too far away, plus everything that she tried to observe in detail seemed to be hazy.

Shaking her head to forget the dream, Shepard slowly pushed herself up from the bed she way laying on, then swung her legs over the side of said bed. Glancing around the room she saw that Doctor Chakwas was working at the terminal at her desk, no doubt writing up her (Jane) medical report. Standing beside the door was Kaidan, who if she was being blunt looked like shit, no doubt hadn't slept or his migraine had returned with a vengeance as was the case for most Human biotics, herself included.

"Doctor Chakwas, she's awake!"Kaidan cried out alerting the medical officer and making Jane winch from the noise.

Spinning her chair around at the Staff Lieutenants proclaim, Chakwas saw that the Commander was finally awake. She climbed out of her seat and approached her, while simultaneously shaking her head at the male biotic. It was apparent to anybody that he had grown feelings for the red headed Commander during the time they had spent together. Whether or not Jane noticed his infatuation for her she didn't know, but she guessed it had nothing to do with her anyway.

"Indoor voice please, Kaidan."Jane pleaded as she rubbed her forehead to ease the throbbing sensation."My head already feels like its been kicked in by a Krogan."

"Sorry, Commander."Alenko apologized with a sheepish smile as he wandered over to her and stood at the side of her bed.

"Its good to finally see you up and about."Chakwas greeted with a warm smile, something that instantly made the Commander feel at ease."So aside from the splitting headache, how are you feeling?"She began to interrogate Shepard much to the latter's chagrin.

"Like the morning after shore-leave,"Jane tittered slightly only to falter at seeing the void look from Karin's face."Aside from the headache I feel fine, Doctor. So how long was I out?"She asked hoping to change the subject.

"Around fourteen hours, give or take a few minutes."Chakwas responded as she brought up her Omni-Tool and began scanning the Alliance Officer to ensure that she was fit for active service. The last thing she needed was for Shepard to collapse the moment she exited the infirmary.

"So what happened down there?"Shepard asked turning to face Kaidan, who she noted hadn't moved from her side once.

"Its my fault, Commander."Alenko confessed to the XO of the SSV Normandy,"I must of gotten to close to the beacon when I was observing it and activated it somehow. I was grabbed by some kind if gravitational pull and just couldn't free myself from it. Thats when you came in and tossed me to the side, only to be pulled in by the beacon before you began to levitate..."

"Levitate?"Jane repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Ma'am."Kaidan confirmed with a nod."If I'm honest I'm still not sure myself how it happened but you were floating in the air with a pained look on your face. Then after twenty seconds you were finally released and fell to the ground."He informed her,"The Spartan grabbed you before you could hit the ground however and carried you back to the ship."Jane was certain that he sounded almost _jealous_ or bitter about that, but she shook it off, it was probably nothing.

"Don't blame yourself, Kaidan."Shepard voiced hoping to comfort the dishearten soldier."None of us had any idea what was going to happen down. All that matters is that we're still breathing...well most of us are."She uttered the last part quietly as she thought about the deceased Jenkins. The boy was barely out of puberty before he was slaughtered before her very eyes, felt like Akuze all over again.

"Actually we're not even sure if it was Staff Lieutenants Alenko who set the beacon off."The Medical Officer piped in,"Hopefully once we get the Prothean beacon back to the Citadel they could tell us more about what activated the beacon."She finished before turning stone-face, something that unnerved Shepard greatly. "Now for your health."The redhead gulped nervously at that.

"Physically you're a 100%,"Shepard grinned discretely at that,"However I did notice some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves. Furthermore I also noticed a rapid increase eye movement, usually a sign with intense dreaming."Chakwas gaze was averted from her Omni-Tool to Jane, making the red head gulp."Anything you'd like to tell me, Commander?"It sounded more like a demand then a question and all three knew it.

Jane was conflicted about if she should reveal anything about the dream she had experienced. It felt real but it was simply a dream, right? Or perhaps the reason it felt so real was because it was some kind of vision from the beacon? But if it was then who were those people running from, Batarians? Unlikely but if anybody were to invade a world then it would be them. They did it to countless planets in the Terminus system after all...or at least that was what she had heard. She personally had never been there and didn't plan to any time soon.

"I did have a dream."

"Oh?"Chakwas hummed at Shepard's answer,"About anything of relevance?"

Shepard's eyes gained a distant look to them as she remembered the vivid images of the dream/vision."I saw people screaming in the streets, so much death and destruction. I couldn't tell you if it was a dream or a vision, all I saw was a world falling as hundreds of objects descended from the skies and the people were being massacred."She shook her head to come out of her daze,"But everything's a haze, I can barely recall a thing."

"Hmm,"The Doctor frowned a fraction as she recorded everything that Shepard said."I'll add this to my report.""It may...oh, Captain Anderson."She voiced in surprise as the Captain of the Normandy entered the room with a stern look on his face.

The man in question looked to be in his forties with short black hair that was neatly trimmed, dark brown eyes that seemed to be able to look into your very soul if he so chose to, dark skin that had few light scars from his time as a soldier and stood around 6'0. He was wearing a dark blue Alliance uniform that showed off his well-built frame and the various medals that he had pinned to his chest.

"How's out XO holding up?"The Captain asked as he entered the room to see Shepard sitting on the bed with Alenko by her side.

"Judging from the scans I've done, I'd say that the Commander going to be fine."Chakwas answered as she lowered her Omni-Tool and looked over to one of if not the most renown soldiers that Humanity had ever created."Although I'd would suggest that she not do anything stressful for the next few day,"Her eyes moved over to Shepard,"But knowing her it'll fall on death ears."

"You say something, Karin?"

"I'm glad to hear it."Anderson decided to ignore the sassy remark from the Commander before turning to look at both Kaidan and Chakwas."I need to speak to the Commander, in _private_." He added stressing the word private, earning nods from both Karin and Kaidan.

"Aye aye, Captain."Kaidan answered with a crisp salute, then turned to look at Shepard."I'll be in the mess if you need me."

Once Kaidan and Chakwas left the room, Anderson moved over to stand opposite the red haired Commander."Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard down there, Jane."He remarked as he rested his arms behind his back."How are you feeling?"He asked in concern.

"Nothing a strong coffee wont fix."Jane answered with a grin,"But as I've told Karin, I'm fine."She assured him hoping to wave of his concern."Personally I'm more pleased to hear that the mission was a success."

"As am I, Shepard."Anderson said agreeing with the one that he had suggested to join the N7 program."I dread to think what could've happened had we failed. An entire colony lost, Nihlus dead and the beacon falling into the wrong hands….but thankfully none of that occurred thanks to you."

"To be perfectly candid, Sir. We barely did anything."Jane confessed,"The Spartan was the one who took care of the Geth, we just help towards the end. The guy is like a one man army."Shepard muttered as she remembered seeing the carnage that the Spartan had caused before they had managed to locate him. Then there was taking down a highly trained Spectre like he was nothing.

"Ah, the Spartan."Anderson murmured,"He's caused a stir among the crew since he arrived. Of course not surprising seeing a giant armor man carrying you in his arms when he arrived."Jane's cheeks turned scarlet at that, great! Just what she needed. The entire crew seeing her being held like like some kind of princess. She was Commander Shepard, damn it! Just mentioning her name to the Batarians had them cowering in fear after she nearly single-handily forced them to retreat.

"I've gotten the reports from Eden Prime and seen video that he sent to the others revealing the reason as to why he attacked Nihlus in the first place."Anderson stated to his XO." I can honestly say that he's like nothing I've ever seen before, neither are his armor or weapons he has on his person. Weapons that can disintegrate organics..."He trailed off as he thought about both the pros and cons of such weapons existing."I shudder at the thought of the Batarians gaining such weapons."

"Unfortunately the Spartan refuses to hand over his weapons to us or reveal where he got them from .the only thing we have managed to get out of him is his rank, service tag and him belonging to something called the UNSC."Anderson revealed his current progress with the unknown soldier." There no doubt in my mind that he's military, probably some-kind of black ops operative. Of course whether or not he works for the Alliance I couldn't tell you."

"So what he's our prisoner?"Jane asked incredulously, even after everything he had done to help push the Geth and the other Turian Spectre off of Eden Prime.

"I'm afraid so, Shepard."The Captain confirmed with a heavy sigh as he ran his fingers across his head, clearly not liking it either."If if were up to me then I'd personally pin the medal on his chest for his action, but its not and I have to follow the correct protocol. For that reason we'll be handing him over to Admiral Hackett once we reach the Citadel."

"What makes you think that the Spartan will agree to that?"Jane snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"He's human, so that makes him an Alliance problem."Anderson answered swiftly,"We've had a few problems with him but nothing that you need to concern yourself about."

"If you've seen the recordings then you've seen for yourself how he managed to take down Nihlus, one of the Council Spectres! How the hell do you think mere grunts are going to handle him if he decides that he's not too thrilled that he's being handed over like he's some-kind of object?"Shepard couldn't help but ask the obvious question.

"I am full aware of the possible repercussions, which is while we speak, ten armed guards are currently surrounding him with orders to use lethal force if he tries to escape. Nobody no matter how skilled would survive the onslaught of ten highly trained soldiers before they managed to put him down."The Captain explained to the red head."I know what we're doing is wrong morally, but we must do what we must to ensure that this Spartan is neither a threat to Humanity nor her colonies. Once he gives us the information we need and proves he not a threat then he'll be allowed to go."

"Understood, Captain."Jane mumbled, not liking what they were doing either, but she guessed orders were orders and like the good soldier she was she'd follow them to the letter too."Did we retrieve, Jenkins body?"She voiced hoping to change the subject from the Spartan.

"We did, Jane."David nodded solemnly,"His body will be stored away until we can locate his family who are currently listed as missing. We're still unsure if they managed to escape from Eden Prime when it was attacked."

"And if they didn't?"

"The Alliance always takes care of their own, Shepard."Anderson responded earning a smile from the XO.

"Thank you, Sir."Jane thanked from the bottom of her heart, Jenkins was her responsibility and she failed him. Just like she'd failed her friends on Akuze all those years ago.

"You've nothing to thank me for, Shepard."Anderson stated to the red head before turning stone face."Moving on, I've spoke to Nihlus about the other Turian, Saren that the Spartan encountered on the planet, and so we've arranged a meeting with the Human ambassador and the Council in hopes of stripping him of his Spectre status. With both the Spartans video logs and Nihlus help we should be able to do just that."

"Do you know anything about this, Saren?"Jane asked him.

"Unfortunately,"Anderson admitted as he began to trail up and down the room."We worked together nearly two decades ago and even back then he was cruel, ruthless and would do anything to complete his mission. But most of all he _despises_ Humans.."

Shepard wasn't all that surprised that Saren loathed Humanity, there was still a lot of bad blood between Humans and the Turians after the First Contact War that had resulted in the deaths of countless humans and Turians. The war was still fresh in the veterans minds, they blamed the Turians who had initiated the attack after witnessing the Alliance try to activate a derelict Mass Relay, something that was outlawed by the Council...of course the Alliance hadn't known that or even aware that there were aliens in the galaxy.

"He hates Humans?"

"A lot of the other races share a familiar viewpoint. Luckily for us they don't act on it, but Saren will. Many think that we're advancing too fast, pushing the competition out of the way."

"Saren didn't attack Eden Prime because he hates Humans."Shepard pointed out to the Captain.

"Yes, I know. He was there for the Prothean beacon, and whatever was stored on it is too dangerous for him to have."Anderson acknowledged.

"No need to worry, Captain. We'll find some way to bring him down."Jane ensured the Captain.

"Lets hope you're right, Shepard."He uttered as he thought of the possibility of apprehending Saren for his crimes." But at any rare we're approaching the Citadel, we should be there within the next minutes or so. Get ready and grab the team that were with you on Eden Prime."Anderson ordered before he turned on his heel and exited the room and headed towards the elevator to speak with the Spartan once again.

Hopefully this time he could get more then a few words out of the giant soldier, his chances were slim but he tried to be optimistic as he could. Finally reaching the Hanger Bay, he headed towards the far corner where the Spartan was sitting on one of the crates and surrounded by armed guards who were ready to take him down if he tried anything.

* * *

Shifting on the crate he had been sitting on for the last few hours, Noble Six continued to ignore the soldiers that aimed their weapons at him as he stared down at the floor. It had been a little over fourteen hours since he had set foot on the SSV Normandy, which if he was frank was tiny compared to the ships he had been stationed on and was only slightly bigger then a Prowler. If he had to guess he'd say that the Normandy was some kind of Stealth ship...either that or the ships here were tiny in comparison to the ones he knew.

Since he had been aboard he had Dot hack into the local network to gain some basic information on the new reality that the duo had been transported to after using the Forerunner portal. What they had managed to discover was that unlike in his universe where Humanity created their own technology to travel the stars, the System Alliance unearthed a Prothean cache on Mars that had blueprints to build space worthy vessels, engines, weapons and managed to jump their technology forwards by centuries.

The N7 program seemed to be the equivalent of the ODST (Orbital Drop Shock Trooper) due to both programs only accepting the best that Humanity had to offer and setting them above the average soldier. Of course neither were Spartans, augmented super soldiers but they didn't really have any need for augmented humans running around, the Alliance hadn't suffered twenty seven years of mass genocide like the UNSC had.

That didn't mean that they hadn't had wars of their own, just none had been as bloody as the UNSC-Insurrectionist and the Human-Covenant war. The Alliance last war had been against the race known as the Turians, which so happened to be the race that Saren belonged too. The reason for the war was due to the Turians attacking humanity for activating a Mass Relay, something that was needed for crossing the galaxy compared to using Slip-Space drives.

Six had also instructed Dot to dig up whatever he could about the red haired Commander that he had carried back to the ship. From what his partner had found she had quite the resume, she was the daughter of Captain Hannah Shepard and the late Malcolm Shepard. Had been the one responsible for holding of Terminus system slavers, pirates and Batarian warlords until the Alliance arrived with reinforcements. Then not even a year later she had been left as the sole survivor of her team after they had walked into a Thresher Maw nest and had been forced to survive on her own until she was rescued by an Alliance patrol.

Since he had arrived on the Normandy, he had been ordered to hand over his weapons and armor to them, something that he would've snorted at if it would have been uncharacteristic of him to do so. What soldier would simply hand over their equipment to a complete unknown? Furthermore if he even tried Mendez would no doubt appear beside him and rip him a new one for even entertaining the thought.

His blatant refusal to the Captain's request had enraged many of the soldiers due to the Captain being nothing short of a living legend for his actions in the First Contact War, that and the Normandy was his ship, so telling him no was the equivalent of spitting in his face and kindly telling him to go fuck himself. One brave (or stupid) soldier had tried to take his weapons by force, that soldier had earned a fractured wrist after the Spartan had forfully removed his hand from his weapon.

Seeing their fellow soldier/friend injured made the others see red and went to put him down, only for the Captain to order them to stand down to prevent them from attacking their guest. Not that the Lieutenant cared, none of them had the authority to order him to do anything, none of them were UNSC meaning they were nothing to him. If he wanted to walk then walk he would do, and neither the Captain or the soldiers were going to stop him.

" _ **So are you going to willingly go with them when they take you to Alliance Command?**_ "The Contender A.I quizzed her partner after remaining quiet for a good few hours. If she was being honest with herself she was worried about what they would possible do once they discovered that her partner was an augmented super soldier with an exoskeleton at his disposal.

"We'll see."The Spartan answered stoically as Dot's Avatar materialized on his visor screen with a raised eyebrow, clearly wanting him to elaborate, something that made him sigh."I'll see what they want."

" _ **We know what they want, Logan,**_ "Dot snorted at her Spartan." _ **They want to know who you are. Until Eden Prime you've never existed. You're currently an anomaly in the system and they want to know everything about you. Then once they learn of all your upgrades and that you have an A.I partner at that….well they'll probably dismantle me to see how I tick or how to make A.I's for themselves**_."

"Not while I'm around."Rather simple words but they brought a smile to Dots face knowing that he meant it.

" _ **Thanks, Logan.**_ "Dot smiled in gratitude," _ **Guess you're not as bad as you try to make out that you are.**_ "

The Spartan didn't respond to her remark as his eyes drifted over to the radar where he saw another blip suddenly appeared. It wasn't long before the Commanding Officer of the vessel could be seen approaching the sixth member of Noble Team with a humorous expression on his face, then if Six was honest he hadn't seen any other look on his face since he had met him.

"Lieutenant."Anderson addressed the motionless Spartan gaining his attention, the soldiers meanwhile gripped their weapons tighter, ready to take the armoured giant down if he tried anything against the Captain or the crew of the Normandy.

"I'm here to inform you that once we reach the Citadel that we'll be handing you over to Admiral Hackett, who will then be escorting you to Alliance Headquarters where you'll stay until you answer our questions about your identity and purpose for being on Eden Prime the moment it was invaded."Anderson informed the Spartan before turning around and headed towards the elevator to head to the cockpit.

If he was honest he wasn't even sure why he was telling the Spartan this, he knew that he wouldn't say anything other then his usual response,"Lieutenant Spartan Beta 312 of the UNSC."And that was all he could get out of him, nothing more and nothing less. Still hopefully Hackett would be able to get something out of him.

"What if I refuse?"David suddenly stopped mid step and turned around with a look of surprise on his face at hearing the Spartan finally say something different for once.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself, Lieutenant. The sooner you tell us what we need to know the sooner we can get this behind us."The Captain tried to reason with the giant human, only for it to fall on death ears.

"I don't take orders from you."

"Perhaps not but until you can prove your intentions we must treat you as a threat."Anderson responded sternly.

"I could say the same."Noble Six retorted in return, earning an offended look from the Captain.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your colony was under attack,"Six clarified for the Captain,"Men, women and children slaughtered and you sent out a _single_ team."

"What're you insinuating?"Anderson demanded with a glare.

"I fought against the Geth, slowly pushed them back, whereas you remained in your ship, _hiding_."Anderson remained silent but if looks could kill,"Perhaps you formed an alliance with Saren? Had him attack the colony so you could get your hands on the beacon?"

"Trust me, Lieutenant. It would be a cold day in hell before I ever willingly worked alongside Saren Arteitus."

"And I know that?"Six trailed off,"How do I know that you're not a threat to Humanity?"

"You'll just have to take my word, Spartan."The Captain returned.

"You don't trust mine, so why would I trust yours?"Six asked rhetorically, earning scowls from the soldiers in the room.

One of the soldiers finally had enough of mockery that the Spartan was making of the Captain and decried to take matters into his own hands. Moving forward he shoved his assault rifle into the golden visor of the super soldier roughly.

"I'm not going to continue to stand here and listen to you disrespect the Captain again and again!" The soldier spat out with a sneer."While you're on the Normandy you will speak to him with respect or not at all, do I make myself clear, freak!?"

"Crystal."B312 acknowledged, then before anybody could react the Spartan smacked the gun out off his face and over to the side, leaving behind a flabbergast marines who was then kicked in the stomach, knocking him across the room. Jumping to his feet, the Spartan gave an uppercut to the closest soldier, knocking them out with a single blow. Moving to the next shoulder, the Spartan gave a series of rapid punches to their stomach before knocking them to the ground.

Ducking up the strike of a soldier, Six punched them under the armpit making them stumble back and drop their weapon before they were taken down like the previous soldier. Racing forward, the Lone Wolf keened another in the stomach, ten brought his elbow and drove it into the jaw of another, nearly breaking it in the process.

Seeing red at his friends being taken down, one of the soldiers dashed towards the super soldier, jumped into the air and proceeded to give a solid kick to the Spartan. Alas it didn't do much good as the Spartan grabbed her foot before flipping her into the air, then once she was a close to hitting the ground gave her a solid knee in the chin, knocking her out and causing a sickening crunch to echo throughout the hanger making those that remained shudder.

B312 Hard-Light shields flared up as he was fired at by the remaining soldiers that tried to take him down. Bolting forward the sixth member of Noble raised both of his arms up and gave a double clothesline to the pair of marines, nearly taking their heads off in the process. Grabbing one of heir rifles, Six whacked another across the face, knocking them out.

Once he finished taking care of the marines, the Lone Wolf threw his weapon at the Captain, hitting him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Darting over to the winded officer, the third generation Spartan grabbed him by the front of his uniform before smashing him into the wall, nearly breaking him in the process.

Anderson could barely react to what had just happened. In no more then thirty seconds the Spartan had managed to take down every single soldier in the room, almost like they were nothing more then children playing war. If one Spartan was capable of such destruction then what would an entire army of them be like? He dreaded the very thought.

" _ **Well that escalated quickly.**_ "Dot chirped from the armor after seeing her partner take out an entire room of marines.

"I'm leaving."Six informed the Captain as he hand wrapped around his throat.

"If you leave you'll be marked as an enemy of the Alliance."Anderson wheezed out as he was slowly choked by the Lieutenant,"Stand down and we'll put all this behind us."

"I am not your property."Six growled before knocking him out with a single blow, then lowered him to the floor gently. The man was simply following orders, if he (Six) was back in his own universe then he'd be doing the same thing but as he had said, he was apart of the UNSC not the System Alliance and thus didn't answer to them.

" _ **Time to move, Lieutenant.**_ "Dot voiced," _ **It won't be long before somebody comes to investigate the absence of the Captain.**_ "

"Agreed."B312 nodded as he summoned a Light Rifle in his arms and headed over towards the elevator and activated his Active Camo, turning invisible to the world.

" _ **Since we've been aboard, I took it upon myself to download the layout of the Normandy for you. Once the elevator stops head up the stairs, then continue heading straight until you reach the cockpit and turn left to exit the ship.**_ "Dot explained to her partner who nodded in acknowledgement, he was glad to have her expertises.

* * *

While Six was riding the elevator, Jane, Nihlus and the Ground team were currently waiting patiently for Captain Anderson to return from his chat with the Spartan, to explain that he would be handed over Shepard meanwhile felt a growing pit in her stomach with each passing second that Anderson was absent.

"Shouldn't your Captain be here by now?"Nihlus questioned the Commander as he turned to look at her.

"Yes, he should."Shepard confirmed with a heavy frown, something was seriously wrong here and it was beginning to vex her."I'll go see what's keeping him."With that said she prepared to head down to the hanger bay to see just where the hell David was.

"Hold up, Commander!"Kaidan suddenly exclaimed as he jogged up beside her,"I'll come with you, "He told her earning a raised brow,"Just encase the Spartan has tried anything, the last thing we need is both the Captain and yourself to be captured."Kaidan clarified earning a snort from Shepard.

"I can handle myself just fine, Alenko."Shepard proclaimed, earning an apologetic look from the Staff Lieutenant,"But the help would be appreciated."She added earning a soft smile from her fellow biotic and headed for the Hanger Bay, completely oblivious that they had walked passed the Spartan who kept his Active Camo active.

Noble Six remained silent as the two officers headed passed him and walked down the steps. Once they had moved passed him, the second Hyper Lethal briskly headed through the door just as it began to close, sure he might have been invisible to the naked eye but it would've drawn too much attention if a door suddenly opened by itself.

Surveying the room, the Spartan noted that unlike the ships that the UNSC built they were full of life and colour, the latter being a dark blue unlike the bland grey interior that the UNSC used. Of course the reason for that was because the UNSC ships weren't meant to look pretty or appealing but rather built to last. Shaking his head, knowing that now wasn't the time be get distracted, Six quietly crept through the ship and proceeded to move down the halls.

As he crept down the halls he spotted the Turian Spectre and Gunnery Chief waiting patiently at the end, no doubt waiting for Commander Shepard and Alenko to return. He had of course had his second encounter with the former a few hours ago when the Turian had come to apologise for his actions on Eden Prime when he had mistakenly assumed that the Spartan was trying to kill both himself and Saren. It was a queer feeling to converse with an alien that wasn't a genocidal madman that was trying to annihilate the Human race, still just because he seemed friendly didn't mean he was going to trust him. Looks could be deceiving after all.

"Dot, cut the power."B312 ordered as he finally reached the exit of the ship.

" _ **One second….there!**_ "Suddenly the lights and systems to the Normandy, barring basic life support went down causing murmuring among the crew."Opening the hatch for you now, Lieutenant. Time to go."

Nodding at her request, Logan headed through the hatch, left the Normandy and headed towards the space station that Dot had said was called the Citadel. Turning her head over to the hatch, Ashley narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at it before turning her gaze from the door and back to hall, she guessed that it was simply a malfunction with the electronics.

* * *

 _ **A Few Minutes prior….**_

After waiting in awkward silence for the elevator to reach the hanger Bay, Shepard and Alenko stepped off said elevator to see what the hell was keeping the Captain, once they step roof in the room, Jane felt her blood boil at the carnage before her. The marines that had been ordered to watch the Spartan were out cold or rolling on the floor in agony, and the Spartan was missing.

Spotting Anderson knocked out against the wall, Shepard raced over to him,"Anderson! Anderson!"Jane cried out hoping to wake him up before she was resorted to something that she wasn't proud of,"David, get the hell up!"She scream as she gave him a slap across the face.

"Jane?"Anderson asked as he began to stir. His eyes widened as he remembered his last conversation with the Spartan before he was knocked out. In hindsight perhaps instead of trying to threaten him by sending him to High Command he should've tried a different approach to get the information out of him."He's gone then?"He asked as he shakily climbed to his feet.

"What happened here, Captain?"Shepard grilled Anderson as she glanced around the room, it was hard to believe that a single man managed to defeat so many single handily and the Captain at that, a man that had fought in the First Contact War.

"Things were going fairly well until I told the Spartan that he was being handed over to Admiral Hackett. I guess that he didn't appreciate being handed around like he was an object rather then a person."

"You were well within your right,"Jane abruptly interrupted Anderson,"And seeing what he did here, the guy's clearly a nut case..."

"And if a Turian tried to hand you over to their superiors I suppose you'd let them without a fight?"Anderson countered to the red haired Commander.

"Of course, I have nothing to hide."Jane retorted with a snort,"Something that the Spartan and myself clearly don't have in common."

"It also didn't help that Private Miller placed a gun in his face and called him a freak."David continued, ignoring Shepard's remark about the Spartan."Still at least he didn't kill any of us."

"Are you honestly defending him?"Shepard asked incredulously,"He brutally attacked you and the others for simply following orders."She scowled,"He best hope that I never find him, otherwise I'm gonna rip that helmet off and break his damn jaw."

"Don't underestimate him, Shepard."Anderson warned the green eyed officer."We have no idea of his true capabilities."

"Neither does he."She answered with a smirk, something that made Anderson sigh. If there was one thing that Jane inherited off of her mother besides looks then it was her infamous temper.

"Enough about that,"Kaidan interrupted as he walked over to them."We need to find the Spartan. If the Council believes that he's with the Alliance then it could have heavy consequences for us."Jane nodded at that, of course she wanted to find the giant so she could knock his teeth down his throat for attacking Anderson. As the trio headed for the elevator, the lights suddenly went off, leaving them in the darkness.

"What's happening!"Kaidan exclaimed as he flared his biotics making a dim blue/violet light illuminate the area.

"You seem to have a problem using an indoor voice, Kaidan."Shepard deadpanned at the Staff Lieutenant."It pretty obvious that its the Spartans doing."She added as she brought up her Omni-Tool to try to get the elevator working again.

"Damn it!"Cursed the Commander,"Whatever the Spartan did had locked me out of the system. Didn't take him for an egg head."

"Then we have no other choice but to wait for either Hackett or security to arrive."Anderson told the others with a frustrated sigh. Hopefully Hackett wouldn't be too pissed that he had failed to contain the Spartan until he arrived to detain him. Of course how did anybody expect him to hold back a 6'10 armoured giant that made a Krogan seem tame?

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of The Lone Wolf of The Normandy. This chapter would've been out a few days ago but works been hectic the last few days...sorry about that. Next chapter will be out next week hopefully.**

 **Let me know if I should advance Six and Shepard's relationship quicker this time around or make it a slow burn like last time. Either way I won't make them fall in love with each other within a few chapters as I've seen in countless stories.**

 **Anyway please review.**


	3. Forming An Alliance

**The Lone Wolf Of The Normandy**

 **I do not own Halo or Mass Effect in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator after managing to escape the Normandy, Noble Six scanned the area that Dot had explained to him was called C-Sec or Citadel Security Services, a group that were the law enforcement on the massive space station. From what he was led to believe the entire organization answered to the Citadel Council and selected any that had experience in either the military or police form...not that it bothered the Spartan.

As he headed down the steps he heard murmuring as both humans and aliens stopped what they had been doing to gaze at the third generation Spartan, something that didn't surprise Six all that much. Even in his own universe people often stared at the Spartans in astonishment or disdain in the Helljumpers case. Then who wouldn't stare at him? All Spartans were considered Section-3 Freaks by the general public. He often pondered if the ODST's would hate them so much if they knew that they were child soldiers that were bred for war rather then just seeking the glory for themselves? He guess it didn't matter in the end, not like he would ever be seeing one of his _rivals_ any time soon.

Alas before he could get far he was stopped by a fellow human that had a floating camera/drone behind her. Six made a face at that, just what he needed, some damn reporter hoping to get her next scoop. He much like his fellow Spartans was anti-social and thus hated having the spotlight directed on him, furthermore if his enemies knew that he truly existed and not some bogeyman that ONI created to scare them, then it would be harder to strike fear into their hearts.

" Khalisah Al-Jilani of Westerlund news,"The reporter eagerly introduced herself as she stepped in his way preventing the Spartan from advancing."Could you spare a moment of your time?"

"No."Logan answered bluntly as he walked around her and headed further down the Lower Wards, unaware of the glare that was directed at him for rejecting her offer for an interview.

As he walked away from the reporter, the second Hyper Lethal scowled to himself. From the moment that he had arrived on Eden Prime he hadn't had a moment for himself, not that he did in his own universe, but at least there he knew where he stood and what his purpose was. There however he felt lost and alone, even with Dot accompanying him. Not only had be been treated like a criminal even after he defended the colony from both the Geth and the treacherous Spectre but the Alliance had the gall to treat him like he was nothing more then an object.

"Its merely a few questions,"Khalisah voice took the Lieutenant from his thoughts as she walked beside him, matching his pace."Surely you have time for that."

Clicking his tongue in annoyance, the Spartan finally relented and stopped, earning a smirk from the reporter."Fine, but be quick."Six ordered with a bit of bite, he wanted to be as far away from the Normandy as he could before they arrived to try and detain him. If they left him no other alternatives then he would neutralize them, they wouldn't be the first humans he'd kill nor would they be the last.

Six observed the woman as she brought up her Omni-tool and began pressing a series of buttons on the interface. His eyes squinted as the drone light powered up nearly blinded the super soldier, earning a scowl from the Spartan, not that Khalisah could see that of course.

"This is Khalisah Al-Jilani of Westerlund news, here,"The reported greeted with a warm smile as she looked into the lens of the camera,"And I am here with..."She trailed off as she looked at the giant 6'10 soldier before her.

"Lieutenant Spartan Beta-312 of the UNSC."Six answered crisply.

"Spartan? Like the ones from ancient Greece?"

"Similar, but different."

"Meaning?"Khalisha pressed on, hoping to learn all she could about this mysterious Spartan before any other reporters could.

"Classified."

"You identified yourself as Beta-312. Does that mean that there are another 311 Spartans in active service?"She continued, seemingly ignoring the Spartans previous comment.

"No."

"Then why are you numbered as 312?"

"Classified."Noble Six repeated once again, something that Khalisha glared at.

"Judging from your build I'll assume that you're human, Lieutenant. So tell me _Spartan_ , who are _you_ to decide what's to be withheld from humanity?"Interrogated the reporter.

"Are you in the military?"Six decided to prod, slightly vexed at how she was talking to him like she was his superior.

"No."

"Have you been?"

"I don't see what that has to do with..."

"Then you're a _civilian_ ,"The Spartan mock hummed, something that iriated Khalisha tremendously,"Then what would _you_ know about defending humanity?"

"We all protect humanity in our own way."

"Do we?"The Spartan asked, sending a cold shiver down her spine at the hollowness of his tone."What have you done recently then. Other then trying to get your ratings up?"

"You seem to be awfully patriotic to the Human race, do you have a problems with aliens in general?"Khalisha changed the subject, she wasn't about to be upstaged on her own show, damn it!"Perhaps you're a member of the Terra Firma party?"

"Never heard of them."B312 answered honestly getting an incredulous look from the reporter.

"Really?"

"That's what I said."

"So would you say that you're xenophobic? That would certainly explain your extreme patriotic agendas."

"Every soldier defends their race..."

"That's not what I asked."Khalisha abruptly interrupted the super soldier.

"That's the job of a soldier."

"You're changing the subject and you know it. That wasn't the question that I asked."The reporter interrupted once again and crossed her arms across her chest."I asked if you were Xenophobic?"

"If either Human or Alien attacks humanity, then they're my enemy. Its as simple as that."

"That's a sure fire way to make enemies for yourself. Do you want to be killed?"

"Many have tried...they're all dead."Six informed the woman before him before looking over her shoulder to see that they had gained a slight crowd. Oddly enough he could've sworn that he saw respect in the Turian's eyes but shrugged it off. He had certainly never cared what aliens thought of him or his views."This interview is over."And with that the Spartan walked away from Khalisha and towards the crowd that hastily moved out of his way.

Dot chose to remain silent as Logan conversed with the reporter, knowing that it would've brought up too many questions if a female voice had come from his armor after he had spoken. Still she had found it rather satisfying to see that noisy reporter put in her place, what right did she have to talk down to Six? Granted that she wasn't aware of his past or his actions but still! She had absolutely no right soldier like she was their superior...who knows, perhaps somebody would give a good smack one day?

" _ **Well that went as well as could be expected**_ ,"The Contender Class A.I chirped as she materialized on his visor." _ **You seem to have a knack at making friends...**_ _ **Emile would be proud if he was here.**_ "

"I am to please."Six repeated the words he had said to Jorge, oh so long ago now.

" _ **All jokes aside, Logan, its not wise to make any more enemies until we know what our next course of action should be.**_ "Dot stated humourlessly to her partner/friend." _ **We've already got the Alliance on our heels, we don't need anybody else gunning for us.**_ "

"Then what do you suggest?"Six asked the former A.I of Noble Team as he finally pushed his way through the crowd of people and headed further through the Lower Wards.

"Right now we should try and get some information that can't be found on the Extranet. Also try and borrow some money to buy a ship for ourselves. Not even with our upgrades can we get far without a ship."Once she had said that she began to hack into various accounts to acquire the necessary funds they'd need to in the future.

* * *

 _ **Ten Minutes Later….**_

The Commander shifting in her spot as she tried to be unaffected by the awkward silence that had appeared after recently meeting the one and only Admiral Steven Hackett, one of the top ranking officials and the commanding officer of the Fifth Fleet. A man much like Anderson had fought during the First Contact war and had become one of if not the most renown Officers in Human history.

"Are we heading after the Spartan, Admiral?"Ashley chose to end the silence as she turned to looked at the grizzled faced Admiral that was standing beside the Captain."For attacking the Normandy crew and nearly killing some of our own?"

"No will we not, Gunnery Chief."Hackett answered with his rough baritone voice he was known for .

"With respect, Sir. He hacked into private classified servers, locked down the Normandy from the inside and possibly was the one who restored the power. Furthermore who knows what files of ours he's stolen?"Kaidan stated agreeing with Williams,"The Normandy is a prototype vessel. What if he somehow got hold of the blueprints to sell off to our enemies or worse the Batarian Extremists?"

"I highly doubt the Spartan is some kind of smuggler."Hackett returned evenly."Besides none of this would be happening if he had been treated with _respect_ rather then some common criminal."

"We were unsure if he was friend or foe and couldn't take any chances."Shepard exclaimed, coming to the defence of both the Captain and the Normandy Crew."Turned out our hunch was correct judging by the way he brutally attacked the crew."She uttered at the end with a pretty scowl. Out of everybody present she was the one who was angered the most. Not only had the Spartan nearly killed her fellow soldiers for following orders but hurt the Captain too! A man that had hand-picked her to join the N7 program and became something of a father figure to her...oh if she ever saw the Spartan again she'd break his damn jaw.

"The second that he defended Eden Prime, putting his life on the line to defend it was all the proof you needed to know that he was no threat to either the Alliance or Humanity."The Admiral returned to the hotheaded Commander that was obviously holding a grudge at what had occurred on the Normandy."Also private Miller held a weapon and placed it directly on his visor screen."

"He disrespected the Captain on numerous occasions,"Jane tried to defend Millers actions but even she knew it sounded weak."Sir."She added with a mumble.

"From what I've been informed, the Spartan stated facts and only facts."Hackett returned to the red headed Commander."Just because you don't agree with what he stated doesn't give anybody the right to aimed an armed weapon at our _prisoners_ skull. Rest assured that Private Miller will be facing consequences for his actions aboard the Normandy."

An awkward silence appeared once again after the Admiral had revealed that the soldier that had threatened the Spartan would be punished for his actions, it was something that made Shepard, Anderson, Kaidan and Williams silently pity the injured soldier. If the physical damage that the Spartan had done wasn't enough he still had to go through physiological damage that either Admiral Hackett or the Alliance Board had planned for him.

"Well,"Nihlus coughed into his hand to get the others attention."Its unfortunate that he escaped. I was hoping to speak to him about putting his name forward as a Spectre candidate."The Turian confessed,"Plus I was hoping to apologize for my actions on Eden Prime. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't even think that Saren would betray me, despite him acting werid for the last few months. I guess I still saw him as the man that trained me and not what he's apparently become."

"You'd give the Spartan a chance to join the Spectres after only one mission?"Anderson questioned in surprise, after all it had taken years for the Council to even consider allowing a Human to join their ranks due to their brief time having an embassy on the Citadel and even that happened quicker then any of the other races.

"Of course!"Nihlus nodded,"He nearly single-handily managed to push the Geth off the planet and force Saren into a retreat, the latter being no simple feat."Praised the Turian,"But sadly he escaped the Normandy and headed who knows where."

Before anything else could be said on the matter, the elevator finally came to a halt as it reached the Lower Wards and the doors lowered, allowing the group to walk out of the confined space. Once they did they heard the crowd murmuring among themselves about something that had happened recently.

"Did you see the size of that guy?"

"Noway he was Human."

"Well I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley."

"I didn't think they grew then that big."

"What about that primitive armor he was wearing though? Looked far to bulky to be moving around in constantly."

"That and that computer he had on his wrist. Why not just have an Omni-tool? Its much lighter then having a damn computer on your arm."

"Well at least he put that snotty reporter in her place, about time somebody did if you ask me."

"I wasn't."

Were the various comments heard, no doubt referring to the Spartan that had headed through there fairly recently.

"You four have a meeting with the Ambassador to get too, to hopefully get this situation sorted out before it can escalate further."Hackett said to the Alliance personnel as he turned to look at the group."While you do that I'll begin searching for this Spartan."

"With all due respect, Sir,"Ashley began, gaining the Admiral attention."Are you sure its wise to hunt down the Spartan alone? He took out an entire room of soldiers effortlessly. What do you think one man can do against something like him."

"Well thankfully for my own sake I won't be engaging him in combat. I'm going to speak with him, one soldier to another."Hackett replied to the Gunnery Chief."Now go get this mess sorted out, the last thing the Alliance needs is the Council believing whatever tale Saren conjurers up."He ordered, getting salutes from Anderson, Shepard, Alenko and Williams before they descended down the steps and headed towards the Ambassadors Office.

Once they were gone, the Admiral followed suit and headed down the steps to look for any clues for the Spartans whereabouts. Something that he wouldn't of even need to do if he had been treated fairly during his time on the Normandy. Yes he could understand the reason as to why Anderson had ordered he be watched, but after defending Eden Prime, his allegiances should've been fairly obvious….not with Saren.

Scanning the area, his icy blue eyes locked onto the news reporter, Khalisah Al-Jilani, who was renown for irritating those she interviewed due to her getting to personal with her questions. Wandering over to her, the Admiral coughed into his hand to get her attention, making her glance up to see one of the most seasoned officers in the Alliance Military standing before her.

"Admiral Hackett," Khalisah greeted respectfully as she jumped up from her seat and gave a decent attempt of a salute."What can I do for you, Sir?"

"I'm assuming that you're the reporter to interview the Spartan?"

"That I did, Admiral,"She confirmed with a nod."What do you want to know?"

"His location."He stated hastily. He really didn't have time to be wasting on answering petty questions. The longer he was there then the more time the Spartan to gain more ground on him, and in a place as large as the Citadel the last thing he needed was to play a game of cat and mouse.

"Why, is he in some sort of trouble? Has he gone AWOL? It would explain why he made a speedy getaway and was hesitant to avoid an interview."

"Classified, I'm afraid. So do you know where he's gone or not?"Hackett asked in a no-nonsense tone, already having enough with her prodding.

"Down the hall and towards the Wards."Khalisah swiftly answered, if there was one person that she would try to avoid pissing off then it would be an Admiral of the Alliance.

"Thank you for your assistance."Hackett thanked,"Good day."And with that he headed off in the direction that the Spartan had apparently down not even twenty minutes prior. If he was lucky then he wouldn't need to trek across the entire space station just to hunt down one man.

* * *

Minding his own business as he wandered around the massive space station, Noble Six after using the elevator to reach the next level spotted a trail of blood on the floor. His curiosity getting the better of him decided to investigate it. Although he did find it odd that a station as vast as that didn't send any C-Sec offers to locate the source of the blood. They must have had cameras in every area of the station, meaning that they knew who the blood belonged too.

It didn't take long to locate who the blood belonged to as laying on the floor, motionless and laying in a puddle of their own blood was a Quarain, female judging by the body shape...unless the males had feminine builds too.

Crouching down beside the injuried alien, Six placed two fingers on their neck, something that made the three fingered being whimper."Dot, scan the body."The Spartan ordered. Within seconds Dot began scanning the body thanks to the suits scanner and brought up the results on his visor.

" _ **Well the good news is that the Quarian was shot at close range, meaning that the round went straight through, leaving only a whole.**_ "Dot informed her partner," _ **The bad news however is that without immediate medical assistance then she's dead. Quarians are renown for their weak immune system. Plus that open wound of here has probably been infected all the time she's been laying here.**_ "

"She's…."

" _ **Not a member of the Covenant.**_ "Dot abruptly interrupted her Spartan." _ **I get that you hate aliens and for damn good reasons but you're just going to have to swallow your pride and grit your teeth while we're here. Aliens are going to be an every day occurrence, so you'll have to get used to seeing them and not kill every one you spot**_."

"You've made your point."Six mumbled in annoyance, she sounded more like his mother then A.I partner right now.

" _ **But has it sunk in yet?**_ "She retorted sarcastically.

"Kid, can you hear me?"Beta 312 softly asked the Quarian, deciding to ignore Dot's remark for his own sanity, or at least what little he had retained from the war. The girl seemed to of heard him if her nodding was any indication to go by.

" I'm going to seal up your wounds. It will sting however."Logan explained the injured Quarian." You..may hold my hand if you'd like."He hesitated slightly. This mushy, compassionate stuff really wasn't his forte. Sending him out alone against an entire battalion of INI's? He'd do that in a heartbeat, but this? Where was Jorge when you needed him? Oh yeah, he was dead.

The Spartan was slightly taken back when the Quarian wrapped her three fingers around his hand without hesitation. Getting his partner to summon the Bio-Foam, Six placed the nozzle directly into the wound, held the trigger and watched as the foam began to clog up the wound. The Quarian began wailing and what he assumed to be cursing in her native tongue, but just what she was saying was lost on the super soldier.

"Bosh'tet!"Tali screamed out as her unknown rescuer injected something into the wound that she had sustained by the Turian, Jacobus. At least she had managed to kill him for Keenah'Breizh, unfortunately she had only managed to get so far with her wounds before she collapsed to the floor from the blood loss and fever that she was feeling. No doubt had gotten an infection from the breach of her suit.

Since she had arrived on the Citadel, nothing had gone according to plan. She had Intel that proved that the Turian Spectre, Saren had aligned himself with the Geth for some unknown reason, something that she tried to show the Council, only to be turned away by a C-Sec officer known as Chellick and ordered to leave the station within 24 hours.

Right now she just wanted to go home and forget that she had ever left the Flotilla in the first place. She missed her people and even her father, the latter she thought would be impossible. Everyone that spotted her only looked down at her like she was scum, no worse them that, they barely acknowledged her existence, despite the fact that she had been shot.

She wasn't the one who was responsible for creating the Geth, the very things that had turned her people into the nomads that they were today. Yet that didn't seem to matter to them as they treated all her fellow Quarians like the plague. It made her wonder why any Quarian would chose to stay on the Citadel if they were all treated like she had been on a daily basis.

Certain that he had sealed the wound up until she could gain proper medical attention, the super soldier stored the Bio-Foam back into his Slip-Space storage system before he gently picked up the girl, ensuring not to cause her any more pain then she was already in.

"Where's the closes hospital from here?"Six asked Dot as Tali rested her head on the super soldiers shoulder.

" _ **Just follow the way-point that I've set up for you.**_ "Dot answered as an arrow appeared at the top of his HUD screen."We should be there within ten minutes."

"Understood."B312 nodded and headed towards where the arrow was indicating for him to go, and headed down the corridor and towards where the next elevator was stationed.

Tali glanced up at her saviour, only to be surprised at the armor that he was wearing. Despite looking bulky and outdated, it also looked like it could handle a punch from a Krogan and not leave a single dent. Then there was the helmet and golden visor that didn't reveal anything or the man that was behind the helmet. Still she was positive that she hadn't seen anybody else wearing such heavy armour during her stay on the Citadel, meaning that it was possibly a prototype of some kind….it made her inner geek want to get her hands on it and learn all of its secrets.

"Who are you?"Tali slurred out as she gazed at the golden visor that only revealed her own reflection.

"Call me, Six."Logan responded without looking down at the Quarian as he moved through the halls of the Citadel.

"I'm Tali, Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya. "The injured Qaurian introduced herself to the giant human." Thanks for helping me, Six. You're the only person that has since I've arrived on the Citadel, you know. Everybody only seems to see the monsters that created the Geth rather then the inadvisable. All they see are vagabonds and thiefs...I want to go home."

Despite how much he tried, Six couldn't help but feel a ping of sadness at the girls story, it also didn't help that her voice sounded so innocent, almost like an infants voice crying out for their mother after losing them.

After using the elevator to reach the next level, the Lieutenant walked through the market place and up the escalator and headed passed the various alien races that were either buying or browsing the wares that were on offer. Once they saw just what the super soldier was holding however their neutral looks turned into scowls and sneers at the sight of the Quarians.

"Should've left the little thief to die. One less Quarian is fine in my books."

"Look at that! No doubt faking an injury or shot herself so she can rob him later on when he least expects it."

"Whoever shot her should be congratulated if you ask me."

"Who let _that_ on the Citadel?"

"C-Sec should've thrown it off the moment it arrived here!"

Noble Six chose to ignore the handful of comments that he heard as he headed further down the halls as he followed where the arrow was pointing him in. Finally reaching his destination, Six pressed the large green button that was on the wall, opening the door and entered the small clinic. Once inside he saw a human doctor that was wearing a white doctors coat, scarlet red hair and stood average height.

Averting her attention from the mountain of paperwork she was working on after hearing the door open, looking up her eyes widen to almost comical proportions as they stopped on the giant armoured being before her that was carrying an Quarian in their arms.

"C-Can I help you, Sir?"

"She was shot."The Spartan answered stoically as he moved over to the red headed doctor who jumped up from her seat and walked over to one of the empty beds.

"Place her down on the bed please so I can check her condition."The Doctor instructed the super soldier. Doing as he was told, Six went over to the bed and gently lowered Tali onto he bed, ensuring not to hurt her any more then she already was. If he was candid it was a bizarre feeling to be concerned about whether or not he hurt an alien...still the Quarian seemed different from the aliens that he had been fighting against in the war, perhaps it was die to the fact that she hadn't tried to kill him the moment that she set her eyes on him.

"I can tell you that your friend is very lucky indeed."Doctor Michelle informed the Spartan as she scanned Tali over with her Omni-tool."From what I can see, all she has is a slight fever from the open wound, but she should be up and about within a few hours."She explained to the armoured giant,"Do you happen to know her name?"

"Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya."

"Ah, she's on her pilgrimage then?"The Doctor hummed.

"Pardon?"Six questioned with a raised brow.

"Quarian's when they reach a certain age are required to take a right of passage and leave the Flotilla and venture outside their world and see the rest of the Galaxy. I don't know what they have to complete before they can return to their people but I do know that if they complete it the Nar is replaced with Vas." Michelle explained to the Spartan, who nodded in understanding.

"I see."

"Well whatever you used to seal up her wound has prevent her from getting any nasty infections that would likely kill her. Once the Medi-Gel begins to take affect, then the bullet hole should close up, leaving only a light scar on the skin." Chloe told the Spartan,"Now for the price of the antibiotics and Medi-Gel. If it was up to me then I'd do the entire thing free of charge, but my boss is a real stickler for credits and had really started to come down hard on me."

"Apologies, Doctor."Six said sincerely as he looked down at the resting Quarian."I don't have any credits on me, but I'll try to…."

"That won't be necessary, Doctor."A gravely voice interrupted what the Spartan was going to say to the Doctor."I'll pay for her treatment."Turning around, Six saw a grey haired man wearing an Alliance uniform, something that made the Lone Wolf glare daggers at the man.

"I don't know who you are, but your credits won't buy my loyalty."Six growled at the Alliance officer who raised his hands up in defence.

"I'm not trying to buy your loyalty, Lieutenant." Hackett hastily responded, hoping not to have things escalate any more then they had." I just want to talk to you in private, strictly one one one. Anything that discussed between us will stay just that, between us."

"Dot?"Logan questioned his partner, wanting her input on the matter.

" _ **Personally I'd go see what he has to say.**_ "Dot answered as she materialized on his visor screen," _ **We're not going to get that far without an Alliance patrol trying to stop us…..that and he doesn't seem to be ordering you around and demanding that you hand over your armor and weapons**_ _ **like the Captain and crew of the Normandy did as soon as you stepped**_ _ **aboard.**_ "

"Fine,"Six relented as he looked at the Admiral, who looked relieved that he had agreed to his request."However, if I don't like what I hear then I'm leaving."

"Its within your right, you're no soldier of the Alliance and so I have no control over you." Hackett agreed instantly with the Spartan before paying for Tali's treatment. Once that was all out of the way, the Admiral and Lieutenant bid Doctor Michelle goodbye, then headed towards the SSV EVEREST.

* * *

 _ **45 Minutes Later…..**_

Noble Six observed the Admiral call down to the bridge, informing them not to bother him unless it was absolutely necessary as the pair were stood alone in his personal quarters. Much like the ships he had served on it was pretty basic and only came with the essentials, obviously something that the Admiral before he liked otherwise he would've personalized the room. The room had a double, a desk with a monitor screen above it, a single wardrobe and a bathroom. Overall it was pretty Spartan (No pun intended).

"Now that, that's all out of the way."Hackett began as he moved away from his desk and to the motionless Spartan."Who are you, and I mean really."

" Lieutenant Spartan Beta-312, designation Noble Six."

"You're not really giving me anything different then what you revealed to Captain Anderson."

"Spartan B312 is what I am now,"Six explained to the Admiral before him."We only give our names to those we trust completely."

"Okay, I can respect that."Hackett mumbled as he rubbed his chin,"Anderson said that you mentioned something known as the UNSC, care to elaborate?"

"It stands for United Nations Space Command, the military of Humanity."The Lieutenant clarified for the captain of the Everest.

"You're mistaken, the military for Humanity is the System Alliance." Hackett corrected the super soldier.

"In your universe perhaps."Six answered without emotion, getting an incredulous look from the Admiral.

"In my universe?"Steven mumbled with a whisper,"That's quiet the bold claim, Lieutenant. Got any proof?"

"You believe me?"

"Not entirely, but considering the technology that you have in your possession, you either are apart of an organization that's created technology that far surpasses anything that the rest of the Galaxy holds...or you're not from around here, meaning this Galaxy."

" _ **I'll take over from here, Six.**_ " Hackett was taken back as s female voice echoed from the armor. He was positive that he had been speaking to a man not even a minute ago, maybe he had been conversing with some kind of prototype human shaped Geth. Unlikely but certainly possible.

Hackett watched as the Spartan reached up behind his helmet and pulled something out. Lowering his hand, he saw that it was a crystal chip that had glowing orange lines running up to the circle that was in the centre. If quickly dawned on him exactly what he was looking at as the avatar of a women that looked to be in her mid twenties appeared on the chip.

"That's an A.I,"Hackett almost gasped at the sight on an Artificial Intelligence, the very things that were heavily frowned upon in galactic space, the Geth being a prime example what A.I's were capable of."Don't you know that they're outlawed? If the Council or C-Sec discovers that you have one on you then you'll be stripped of your armour, weapons then sent to the their maximum secured prison where you'll spend the rest of your life."

"With all due respect, Admiral. Speak to my partner with respect, or not at all."Six said to the Admiral with a bit of bite in his tone. Something that honestly surprised Hackett.

" _ **Relax, Six,**_ "Dot soothed her partner."People here aren't used to dealing with A.I's like members of the UNSC are."She said before turning her attention to the Admiral."As you've no doubt concluded for yourself, Artificial Intelligences are very legal where we're from and have been for a good four hundred plus years."

"Then perhaps you could reveal more about your origins, Miss…."Hackett trailed off not knowing what he was supposed to call the apparent A.I partner of the Spartan.

" _ **I'm Auntie Dot, Serial number ADT 6849-9, former strategic A.I of Noble Team and now A.I partner to Spartan-B312, but just call me Dot. Our conversations will drag out needlessly otherwise.**_ "Dot introduced herself with a curtly bow, getting a quirk lip from the Admiral. Six meanwhile just sighed at her antics, he wondered if other A.I's were as eccentric as her...he hoped so, he didn't believe it would be fair for him to suffer alone.

After the introductions were out of the way, the Contender-class A.I began to reveal everything that was non-classified about the Human-Covenant war. She started off showing him the colony of Harvest, a farming world that was similar to Eden Prime. She showed him an image off what it looked like in its prime...and then the state of it after the Covenant had declared war on Humanity.

Hackett felt his stomach turn as he saw the barren wasteland that had once be a shining utopia and proof of what Humanity was capable off. But that wasn't what got to him, rather it was the countless bodies that littered the ground that included men, women and even children! Yes he had fought in the Human contact but the Turians had never been so ruthless and vicious to slaughter children in the millions, but what was worse was that that was just a single world.

Over the course of twenty seven years hundreds of planets were invaded and glassed from orbit by the technological Covenant that made even the Council authority and Fleets look pathetic in comparison. Hell! Even the UNSC seemed to have surpass the Sytems Alliance with the amount of ships and the eight hundred colonies they once had before the war.

Hackett stared dumbfounded as the group known as the ODST's or Orbital Drop Shock Troopers descended down towards various planets in their pods from ORBIT in what could only be described as suicide drops. Most never even made it to the surface due to be killed mid-drop, hell was the only word to describe the scenes that the aged Admiral was witnessing, hence the motto _Feet First Into Hell_.

He saw that Humanity was vastly outnumbered and out-gunned by the sheer numbers that the Covenant had, with the UNSC losing more then they won, something that was starting to heavily play on moral. Then when all helped seemed to be lost, _they_ arrived, the Spartans. Humanities super soldiers that drastically changed the course of the war, forcing back the Covenant and showing that they wouldn't take their extinction either on their knees or lightly.

It was one Spartan in particular that struck fear into the Covenant, becoming nothing else but a harbinger of Death, and that Spartan was Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117. The moment he stepped foot on the battlefield he somehow managed to give other soldiers the moral they needed to continue pushing forward and fight another day. It was also because of him that the Spartans earned the name Demons from the Covenant, well mostly from the Sangheili.

Dot then began playing the video from Logan time on Reach, showing Hackett how Six met up with Noble Team and reunited with his sister in all but blood, Kat-B320. He watched the various operations such as Operation: TORPEDO that had regretfully resulted in the death of Noble Five who chose to stay behind to activate the makeshift Slip-Space bomb to take out the Covenant Fleet that was stationed directly over Reach.

He watched as Noble One and Four sustained plasma damage and were forced to be extracted to the Pillar of Autumn, the latter being a sight to see. After bidding his farewell to his sister, Six headed out to make a final stand against the Covenant. By some sheer luck he managed to survive and ran through a portal and arriving on Eden Prime and fighting the Geth.

After everything had been revealed, Hackett slowly sat down at the end of his bed and tried to process everything that he had seen within the hour. Not even an hour ago the Multiverse theory was just that! a theory, but standing opposite him was proof that other Universes existed, and if there were two then how many others existed? He quickly shook that train of thought, that was neither here nor now.

Still the question remained, what was he to do with the super soldier that stood before him? True he had no control over him or had any right whatsoever. Not that he needed to control him, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd ever betray or cause harm to Humanity after fighting for it for so long against the Covenant and Insurrectionist.

"What's next for you both then?"Hackett decided to ask."After everything you've been through, the constant fighting, you have the right to just set your guns down and retire. If that your choice I can help to find a suitable place on one of our colonies. Far away from…."

"That won't be necessary, Admiral."Six abruptly interrupted."I'm a Spartan, my duty is to protect Humanity, whatever the cost.

Hackett didn't approve of his wording, the way he spoke it was like he wasn't even a soldier but rather a machine that would continue to function until it no longer could. His entire life was nothing but warfare, he much like the other Spartans having been trained to kill and only that. Make sense from his lack of social skills, no doubt had trouble socializing with anybody not military or his fellow Spartans.

"I know that this isn't the Humanity that you made an oath to protect, but I'll be frank with you, Lieutenant. We're surely use your help," Hackett almost pleaded with the Spartan, who remained silent as he listened to what he had to say."Daily we get reports of our colonies being either slaughtered or taken by Terminus System pirates and slavers or Batarian Extremists that have a grudge on their hands."

"You're loyal to the UNSC, I can respect and admire that. So if you're willing you'll work directly under my command or anybody I ask you to work with. You won't be apart of the Alliance per-say, only in name but otherwise you'll be listed as a Black Ops Commando, who work is highly classified, accessible only to me and those I allow."

"Dot?"Six asked his partner for her input.

" _ **I say go for it**_ ,"Dot returned as she looked up at her partner." _ **This way we can protect Humanity, and gain the necessary funds to help strengthen the Alliance, proven that they can be trusted with our blueprints.**_ " Placing Dot's chip back into his helmet, Six walked over to the Admiral and extended his arm to him. Hackett returned the gesture and shook the armoured hand of the Spartan super soldier.

"We accept your offer, Sir."Six said to the grizzled Admiral."I won't let you down."He added with conviction.

"I know you won't, Lieutenant."Hackett replied as the two took back their hands,"Right now we need you create an identity, otherwise it'll bring to much attention if everybody refers to you as Noble Six. Any names that come to mind?"

Six racked his mind to think of an appropriate name for himself to use while a member of the System Alliance, before one suddenly came to mind.

"Jericho Reach."

"Any reason for the name?"Hackett couldn't help but quiz the Spartan. The last part was fairly obvious, but the first?"

"Jericho VII was my homeworld." Logan explained swiftly, the loss of his home was still a touchy subject for him. It was the place that had essentially broken him and allowed Beta-Company to mould him into what he was today.

Hackett measly nodded in response before the duo exited the room and the ship. Once they left the Everest, Hackett began to call in a few favours to create the Spartan an identity and history, something that only took a few hours before Staff Lieutenant Jericho Reach was placed in the system. A man that had recently return from the Terminus System after completing a five year tour.

Hackett, after getting the go ahead from Six informed Captain Anderson of everything, with Dot revealing everything that Hackett had seen earlier in the day. Once he had seen everything, David looked at that Spartan in a whole new light, and also apologised at his treatment on the Normandy, something that Six also mirrored and apologised for his actions, such as taking down the guards, knocking him out and locking down the Normandy.

* * *

It was a few hours that Commander Shepard, the first Human Spectre finally returned to the Normandy after the tiresome day she'd had. The ground Team of Eden Prime after having the video of Saren betraying Nihlus dismissed by the Council, due to it potentially being a fake made by the Alliance to take down one of their Spectres, plus Anderson history with the Turian. They met with the Turian C-Sec officer Garrus Vakarian, who had been investigating Saren for a number of months agreed to work with them to bring him down.

Heading to the Lower Wards to follow up on a lead on an Quarian that might have had dirt on the Turian. Once arriving they had met Doctor Michelle who explained that the Quarian, Tali had been brought in by a giant man wearing black armor with a golden visor(Obviously the Spartan) before Admiral Hackett arrived, paid for Tali's medical bills, then the Spartan and Hackett left.

Something that Jane and Kaidan smiled smugly at, no doubt the Admiral would personally see to the punishment and consequences of his actions, attacking Alliance personnel for simply following their orders. Of course Jane still wanted to break the unknown humans jaw for brutally assaulting Anderson...but seeing as how he saved Tali and gain them the vital information that they needed to prove Sarens treachery, she would reframe from doing so...well at least for the moment.

After leaving the Med Clinic, the team headed down to C-Sec to locate a Krogan Battlemaster who had beef with Fist. Agreeing to work together, strength in numbers after all, the small army headed for his club, taking down those stupid enough to try and stop them. After neutralizing his armed goons, they found Fist in the back room, who realizing that he was outnumbered surrendered to Shepard.

Fearing for his life at seeing Wrex with them, he revealed to them that he had set up a meeting between Tali and the Shadow Broker, of course the latter had been false. It would be Sarens men that would be waiting for her to hand over the recording that she had on him, once they had it they were ordered to kill her to cover their tracks.

Knowing that they had no time to spare, Shepard ordered everybody to head for the alley that Tali was heading too…Of course something that made her blood boil was Wrex killing Fist in cold blood, a man that was unarmed and defenceless. It went agaist everything that she stood for and the oath she had made when she joined the Alliance. Oh yeah, she'd be having words with Wrex later on, that was for sure.

Finally reaching the meeting point, the Team hastily came to the outnumbered Tali aid, gunning down Sarens men. After the firefight had ceased, Jane introduced herself to the wary Quarian. Once introductions were out of the way, Tali asked if perhaps knew the Spartan that had saved her life before leaving with the Human Admiral, preventing her from personally saving her life.

Shepard explained that he had left with the Admiral, something that made the young girl wine, Jane found it very hard not to engulf the Quarian in a tight hug. She sounded far too adorable for her own good, almost like a lost puppy. To thank them for saving her life, she shared the information that she had gotten a hold off to prove that Saren orchestrated the attack on Eden Prime and allied himself with the Geth.

Heading back to the Ambassadors office, Shepard shared everything that they had learnt on Saren and played the recording back to them. Smirking that they finally had him, the Ambassador set up another meeting with the Council. After showing their findings to the Council, the three looked in horror as they saw that their most trusted agent had indeed betrayed them, something that they had never seen coming.

After all it made _them_ look bad, if the public knew that they couldn't even control their own agents, the very ones that had unlimited power throughout Citadel Space, then how was they supposed to protect the rest of the Galaxy? They knew that if it ever got out that one of their Spectres had aligned themselves with the Geth then it would generate both panic and distrust towards the Council...something needed to be done.

Barring the Turian Councillor who believed that it was too soon, they chose that moment to invite Shepard to join the Spectres, she was the one after all that had exposed the treacherous Spectre after all, despite how much they wanted to deny it. Something that the Turian Councillor finally agreed on. Then finally, for the first time in history, the first Human Spectre was born.

Her team, Nihlus and Captain Anderson congratulated her on her new status of Spectre. The Ambassador however didn't, only nodding slightly in her direction before ordering Anderson to follow him for some unknown.

So here she was standing before Captain Anderson, the Ambassador and Admiral Hackett that stood outside the Normandy. The latter she was surprised to see if she was perfectly candid, wasn't he supposed to of took the Spartan away to face judgement for his crimes? God, she hoped that he hadn't managed to escape from him like he had done on the Normandy earlier in the day.

"Congratulations on your new status, Commander."Hackett congratulated the red headed Commander, with a slight nod.

"Thank you, Sir."Jane thanked him respectfully,"I won't let the Alliance down."

"I don't doubt that for a second, Commander." The grizzled man returned with a slight smile,"You're a Shepard, failure not in your blood. I knew your father when he was only a Lieutenant….he was a good man, and an even better soldier. This galaxy is a dimmer place without men like him."Jane gained a lump in her throat as her late father was brought up."He'd be proud of you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Right then,"Udina began gaining Shepards attention."We've gotten a hold on a crew member to help you on your search for Saren. Their skills will be vital in your mission."

"Who is it?"Of course she had a gut feeling exactly who it was, but hoped this time she'd be wrong.

"The Spartan from Eden Prime."Anderson answered for the Ambassador. He already knew that this wasn't going to go down well, unfortunately he couldn't just come out and reveal the Spartans true origins. It was on a need to know basis and Jane didn't need to know at the moment.

"What!"Shepard asked with a sneer at the thought of working with him,"Him? Why him? He brutally assaulted soldiers for simply following orders and now he's back on the Normandy doing god knows what!"She raged at the trio,"He has the ability to lock down the Normandy whenever he so chooses, he's a danger to every man and women on board and you expect me to work with him? "

"Yes."Udina answered, not seeing what her problem was.

"I don't even know his capabilities or mental state, but considering what he did to our own, I no doubt is a few marbles short of a full set. What happens if he suddenly goes rouge and becomes a bigger threat then even Saren?"She interrogated the trio, forgetting that two of them were her superiors in the Alliance.

"Staff Lieutenant Spartan-B312 will be no danger to you or your crew, I can assure you of that, _Commander._ " Hackett informed her coolly as he he looked down at her with his icy blue eyes that were enough to make many crumble."He did what he was trained to do, nothing more and nothing less. He's been working on assignment for me for a good number of years, which are all highly classified."

"If anybody was to discover that we had a super soldier at our disposal then it would bring too many questions down on the Alliance, something that we want to avoid for as long as we can. To give the illusion that he wasn't with us, I personally gave him the suggestion to attack the crew to make it look like he was our enemy...something that obviously worked at how you're referring to him."

"If that's true then I guess he can stay on the Normandy,"Hackett smiled discreetly at that," However! If he endangers the crew even for a second then he out! I won't allow a man, no matter how skilled to be a danger to my crew."

Hackett guessed that was as good as he would get. It was obvious that the Commander was holding a personal grudge against Six at what he had done to Anderson and the crew, something that was going to take time before she forgave him."Understood, Commander. We're not asking you to be his best friend, only that you treat him with respect."

"Sir."

"He has orders to follow your orders, as long as they're reasonable,"Hackett explained to the Spectre,"However he will not remove his armor or helmet until he deems himself ready. Six is a very anti-social man, socially awkward after spending a majority of his career alone, and had serve trust issues. Perhaps he'll open up on the Normandy, and maybe he won't. You'll simply have to wait and see."

After Hackett and Udina bid both Shepard and Anderson farewell, Jane had a quick conversation with the Captain about his history with Saren and the leads that he had on where the Turian may of possibly of gone, she headed for the Normandy and boarded it.

Normandy Bridge, a little while later….

"I heard what happened to the Captain,"Joker voiced as he heard Shepard walk into the cockpit."Survives a hundred missions, then gets taken down by back room politics. What a way to go down,"He murmured in disbelief."Just be careful, Commander. If things go south then you'll be on their radar."

"Well, best make sure that we don't fuck up then, better I?"Jane remarked, something that Jeff smirked at.

"Everybody's on the ship behind you, Ma'am. 100%." The helmsmen declared proudly. "Intercoms open. If you've got anything you want to say to the crew, now would be the time." Joker suggested.

Nodding, Jane reached over and pressed the button to speak with the crew. " _ **This is Commander Jane Shep**_ _ **ard,**_ _ **to all the**_ _ **m**_ _ **en and woman**_ _ **stationed**_ _ **board the Normandy**_." She began, " _ **We Have our orders, we**_ _ **'re**_ _ **going after the**_ _ **t**_ _ **raitor Saren before he finds the**_ _ **c**_ _ **onduit.**_ _ **I won't lie to you, this mission will be far from easy.**_

" _ **For too long our**_ _ **s**_ _ **pecies stood apart from the others. now its time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy! To show them what**_ _ **h**_ _ **umans are**_ _ **m**_ _ **ade of.**_ "

" _ **Saren knows that**_ _ **w**_ _ **e're**_ _ **c**_ _ **oming.**_ " Jane continued. _ **"When we go into the Traverse. Saren will know were coming. But we won**_ _ **'**_ _ **t let that**_ _ **s**_ _ **top us!**_ _ **We're doing this for all the innocent men, women and children that were slaughtered on Eden Prime, no better then cattle sent to slaughter. I swear to you that he will answer for his crimes one way or another. Humanity needs to do this,**_ _ **N**_ _ **ot just for ourselves, but for every race in the**_ _ **g**_ _ **alaxy. Sare**_ _ **n**_ _ **must be stopped, and I promise you, we will stop him!**_

"Quite the speech, Commander."Joker teased , resulting in a slight red tint appearing on Shepard's cheeks."The Captain would be proud."

"Anderson gave up everything so that I could have this chance, we can't fail!"She exclaimed to the Helmsmen.

"So, take it you're going to talk to the BFG now, huh?"Jeff couldn't help but ask as he glanced over his shoulder. Crew's been staying clear of the hanger even since he returned, and for damn good reason. Personally I'd try not to piss off the 6'10 herald of death...but then I guess I enjoy living."

"Oh, I'm going to _talk_ with the Spartan alright."Jane confirmed as she turned on her heel."If he's staying on my ship then he'll have to learn a few ground rules while he's here."She uttered menacingly, sending a shiver down Jokers spine as he watched her walk away and head towards the Hanger...yeah he pitied the poor bastard alright.

* * *

 **And cut! Finally the next chapter has been updated! Would've been up sooner but works been hell recently. But enough about my life. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Now, a bit of a rhetorical question but if I made a ship for Six in the future what would you like it to be?**

 **Charon-class Frigate (Upgraded with Forerunner tech)**

 **Modified Phoenix ship (same as above)**

 **Infinity Class super carrier (Same as above) essentially being his headquarters in the future and home.**

 **Or a Forerunner ship?**

 **Let me know and please Review…..**


	4. Settling In

**The Lone Wolf Of The Normandy**

 **I do not own Halo or Mass Effect in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Well I wasn't expecting so many responses with the last chapter, so it brought a little smile to my face. Nor was I expecting so many of you wanting for an Infinity class supercarrier to appear in the story. I thought it would be too OP with Forerunner upgrades but I would appear that I was wrong. Right now the votes are….**

 **Infinity class super carrier- 21 votes**

 **Phoenix class colony ship -7 votes**

 **Frigate – 9 votes**

 **Forerunner ship – 5 votes**

 **Tony McNucklz: Thanks for your review but the UNSC Infinity is nowhere near the size of the Citadel. The Infinity can hold around seventeen thousand personnel, the Citadel meanwhile can hold over 13.2 million.**

 **Hunter81095: Well the official/set pairing is Six x Shepard but if I do (and this just a MIGHT) a multi-pairing then I might consider doing a Six x Jane x Tali.**

* * *

 _ **UNSC Pillar Of Autumn, 2552, Slip-Space…**_

Azure blue eyes cracked open for the first time in what felt like months. Where was he anyway? The last thing he remembered was sustaining plasma damage from the banshees that were hot on their tail as they headed towards the Pillar of Autumn to deliver the A.I chip that Doctor Catherine Halsey had given to the newest addition of Noble Team, well the A.I had personally chosen him to transport her. No doubt the A.I had gotten a hold of his file, something that was mostly covered in black ink. He had only managed to get through so much of it, just not as much as he would've liked.

Pushing himself up, Carter scanned the room he was in and quickly summarised that he was in an infirmary. Turning to the source of the beeping, he saw Emile resting in the bed beside him. He had a mask covering his face and nose and wires sticking out of the white pads that were placed on his rising chest….overall he looked in pretty bad shape. What the hell had occurred on Reach to put the Wrath of Noble in such a shape?

"Finally awake I see?"Hearing the voice of his closest friend, Noble One averted his attention from Emile and over to Kat who was walking through the door.

She had her raven black hair cut short (like the Tomboy she was) dark blue eyes that had dulled slightly over the years he had known her, a light skin tan with soft but stern facial features and stood 6'4 out of armor. She was currently wearing a UNSC uniform that did little to hide her slender form from view.

"Where are we?"Carter questioned as he rolled his stiff shoulders."Last thing I remember was being on the Pelican with the others."

"I can't tell you our _exact_ location,"Kat answered walking over to the side of his bed and taking a quick glance at Emile."We're currently in Slip-Space on the Pillar of Autumn, and have been for the last two weeks since we managed to escape the Covenant on Reach."

"We got the A.I here then?"Kat snorted at that.

"Of course we did...although I never expected Spartans would become couriers."The hacker of Noble Team snarked as she sat down on his bed, her back turned to him all the while.

"So,"Carter began."Want to tell me what the hell happened to Emile?"

"Emile happened to Emile."Kat mumbled shaking her head that the recovering Spartan."Damn sociopath refused to listen to my orders and charged head first into the Covenant. Granted he took out the groups that were blocking our path but the idiot nearly got himself killed by a cloaked Sangheli."

"The Elite got him?"Carter interrupted, not all that surprised that Emile charged off ahead to kill the Covenant. He might have been one of if not _the_ greatest CQC specialists that he had ever come across, but his biggest flaw and hindrance was his rage and hatred he held for the Covenant. It often clouded his better judgement.

"No,"The Lt Commander responded,"A group of suicide Grunts."

Carter shook his head at that, there was no way that either Kat or Jun would let him live that defeat down. Emile, the feared Grim Reaper of Noble Team going down by the cannon fodder of the Covenant.

"Where's the Lieutenant anyway?"Carter asked, missing the tense of his second in commands shoulders."He not sulking away in the corner is he?"

Six was a great asset to Noble Team but his greatest weakness was he was very anti-social, even for a Spartan. Reserved too, the only two he seemed to open up to the most on Noble were Kat (for obvious reasons) and Jorge, the one who had possibly become his closest friend since going the Team. Of course the reason for his reserves was due to him spending years alone working for Colonel James Ackerson.

"He….stayed behind."Kat hesitated for a moment as her mind drifted to her brother that she had abandoned on Reach to suffer at the hands of the Covenant. Yes, Logan told her to go but it still felt like a betrayal in her eyes.

"What do you mean he _stayed behind_?" Carter demanded with narrowed eyes as he burned holes into the back of her skull.

"Exactly what it sounds like, Carter."Kat responded as he looked over her shoulder, glaring with equal if not more intensity."Somebody had to stay behind to man the Mass Driver to clear the skies of Covenant ships….Logan volunteered. I tried to deter him, even tried to use my higher rank to do so, but once he sets his mind onto something there is not much that will stop him from completing his mission."

"So we just left him to die?"Carter uttered with a defeated look. It felt like Thorn all over again. Was the position of Noble Six cursed? Was the Spartan that took that call sign destined to die? All but Kat and himself were the only Spartans that were left from the original roster of Noble, each one had fallen one by one. What good was he in command if he couldn't even keep those that trusted both his judgement and leadership alive? What was Holland thinking allowing somebody like him to lead a fireteam? A man (If you could call him that) that couldn't seem to finish one operation without the loss of one of _his_ Spartans?

"Perhaps he can finally have a bit of peace."Kats voice pulled him from his depression."Least the good Admiral can no longer treat him like his personal little assassin now...guess that's a blessing in of its self."

"Are you okay?"Carter asked softly, it was a pretty stupid question to ask but he felt like he needed to say, well anything really.

"I left my brother to die alone on a dying world."Kat chuckled morbidly,"So, I as well as can be expected….Hopefully I can get in contact with Tom and Lucy soon to inform them of his demise."

"….Have you heard anything from Jun?"The Commander of Noble asked, breaking the awkward silence that had appeared. He wasn't even certain what he could say in this sort of situation.

"Not since you sent him with, Halsey."B320 answered, grateful not to be speaking about her fallen brother." I wouldn't worry though, they're no doubt far away from the Covenant and Reach by now. If we're lucky we'll reunite withing a few months."

"And if we're not?"

"We'll meet up sooner."

* * *

 _ **SSV Normandy, 2183 CE….**_

Sitting alone in the corner, far way from the other crew members the sixth member of Noble Team could be seen looking to the floor with his arms rested on his armoured knees. It was rather ironic that he had escaped from very ship that he was now stationed on only to willingly return a few hours later. The moment that he had returned with the Admiral, Six had received cold and vengeful stares from the crew...not that the Black Ops commando cared all that much to be frank.

He hadn't been placed on the Normandy to make friends, he was there for one sole reason and that was to bring down Saren, whether that be dead or alive he wasn't all that bothered, but! The Turian that had attacked a Human colony and slaughtered the colonists had made an enemy out of him that day, and like all his enemies they would be taken down, one way or another and neither the Citadel Council or Commander Shepard wouldn't stop him from accomplishing his mission.

"Spartan!"Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Glancing up he saw the red haired Commander, who apparently had recently became the first Human Spectre. She had her arms rested behind her back and kept an emotionless face as she stared at the super soldier. Of course her eyes told a different story, he saw the barely withheld anger, the rage and displeasure of having him on her ship.

"Commander."Six greeted as he climbed to his feet, towering over Jane's much smaller frame, something that made her swallow a lump in her throat as she looked up at the golden visor that revealed nothing but her own reflection. If she didn't know any better she'd almost say that he was glaring at her.

"I've been informed by both Admiral Hackett and Captain Anderson that we'll have the _honour_ of working with you."Shepard began after working up the nerve not to look intimidated by the giant human. The Staff Lieutenant didn't miss her sarcasm dripping from her tone,"However, Know this! If you betray the Alliance even for a second, endanger my crew, those that have put their lives in my hands then I'll personally be the one to take you down and put a bullet through your skull, and I don't give a damn if you're Hackett's personal little soldier.

"Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"She finished stressing each word out as she glared up at the visor. Her anger only seemed to increase as the super soldier remained silent."I said is that clear, Spartan?"

"For the time being."Six responded stoically, something that made her narrow her green eyes.

"Care to elaborate?"

"You do not own me."Jane almost faltered at his bizarre response.

"W-What? I never once suggested that I owned you."She returned, bewildered that he would even insinuate that she would own another person, another Human being at that!

"I can see it in your eyes."

"What're you talking about?!"

"You loath my existence."Jericho continued,"Think I'm a freak, that I should've been locked up and had the key thrown away."

"Now just hold on a minute! You viciously attacked the soldiers that were guarding you, knocked out Anderson, hacked the Normandy and shut it down and you're trying to make me look like the villain in all of this?"She asked incredulously.

"Wouldn't you do the same?"

"No!"Shepard exclaimed,"You had no reason to harm them, you knew that wouldn't harm you unless given a reason too!"

"Did I not?"Six asked rhetorically,"They threatened me with a gun."

"We just wanted answers as to who you were."

"It was classified."

"Then you should've told us that!"

"I did, on numerous occasions."

"No,"Jane corrected,"All you kept sprouting was that you were Spartan-B312, over and over again."

"I gave you my identity."

"That's not an identity! All you gave us was a series of words, of numbers and informed us that you were apart of some organization known as the UNSC. How were we supposed to know if you weren't a threat to us or not!?"

"I protected Eden Prime."B312 answered as if that should've cleared everything up.

"So _you_ say, just what were you doing there in the first place? You can't tell me that it doesn't sound a little suspicious that an unknown armoured giant just so happened to be there when the Geth and Saren were invading the planet."

"If I was with them then you'd off been dead the moment we met."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, a fact."

"Well you still could've found an alternative way to escape the Normandy without nearly killing Private Miller."

"He threatened me."

"You threatened the Captain."

"I stated facts."

"You..."Jane gritted her perfect teeth at the man in front of her."You are the most irritating man that I've ever met in my life!"

"You're still young,"Six countered."I'm sure you'll meet someone worse then me."

"Oh, I doubt it!"She seethed at the Spartan as she clenched her fists behind her back."You're a chore to talk too, a chore, do you know that!?"

"I do now."

Shepard's eyebrow twitched violently at his remark, who did he think he was speaking too any-rate?

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"She interrogated the Spartan commando,"Trying to goad me and get a reaction out of me. But it won't work! I'm going to be the bigger person here, well not physically but you know what I mean."

"Was that all, Commander?"The Spartan asked tiredly, this conversation wasn't going anywhere. All he had learnt was that she was holding a grudge against him for attacking her crew. He couldn't blame her of course, any other self-respecting Officer of the UNSC would've done the same in her boots but as he said, Miller threatened him with a gun, he responded just as Mendez and Kurt taught him too.

"No! That was not all, _Staff Lieutenant_." She answered stressing his rank out to remind him who was the superior officer between the two of them."I watched your interview while I was on the Citadel."

"I see."

"Despite not liking, Khalisah Al-Jilani, she did bring up a good point. You never answered if you were Xenophobic."

"Why bring that up?"

"Because I need to know if you'll have a problem working with non-humans?"Jane answered as she kept her gaze on the Spartan.

"As long as they're no threat to Humanity."

"And why would you think they would be?"She interrogated the super soldier,"Aside from the Batarians, no races have attacked us in years."

"Better to be safe then sorry."

"So you do have a problem with Non-Humans?"

"Did I say that?"

"You didn't need too, your body language spoke for you."

"So you're a shrink too?"Six feigned surprise. Despite herself, Jane couldn't keep the smile from working on her face at his sassy remark.

"Must be hard for to get around with that stick up your ass,"Shepard countered back with a smirk."Maybe you could remove it once and a while to beat your enemies with it?"

"….."

"Return to your post, Spartan. But know this!"She raised to fingers to her eyes then pointed at the Spartan,"I'm watching you."

"Ma'am."The Lone Wolf acknowledged with a nod before he returned to his crate and sat back down on it.

Turning on her heels, Shepard walked away from the Spartan and headed over to speak to Wrex. Never in her life had she had to deal with such a frustrating, annoying, infuriating man in all her life! After everything he had done since he boarded the Normandy, he tried to put the blame on her! The damn cheek! Trying to make her the bad guy and him the victim...what little fantasy world was he living in anyway? Stupid giant!

Choosing to speak to Ashley before she spoke with the brooding Krogan, she headed over to the weapons bench, the place where Williams, had taken up residence. Judging by the handful of conversations that the duo had on the Citadel, it had become rather obvious that she was rather Xenophobic or at least had a distaste of Aliens in general...hopefully she could get to the root of the problem before it became an interference to her mission.

Ashley unlike the other Alliance personnel had no problems with the Spartan being back on bored, saying that if she was in a similar situation then she'd of done the same thing...Just without nearly killing them in the process if she could help it. Although she did see the potential danger of an out of control giant, probably why she told the Commander not to piss him off if she could help it.

After her _brief_ chat with the Gunnery Chief, Jane headed off to converse with the Krogan Battlemaster who had taken residence by the lockers. Unfortunately her talk with Wrex went as well as hers and the Spartans had. Oh it started out fairly good with the whole _never speaking to a Krogan before._ Alas the moment that she tried to compare their two races by saying that the Turians tried to wipe out the Human race too during the First Contact War, Wrex took offence to that.

He growled menacingly at the Human Spectre for having the gall to compare what the Turians did to Humanity and what they did to the Krogan, and for good reason. Thanks to the Genophage the Krogan Race was slowly dying out due to the biological disease only allowing one in thousand Krogan females to give birth to a healthy Krogan baby rather then stillborns. That was their reward for helping both the Turians and Salarians defeat the Rachni and end the war once and for all.

Shepard swiftly apologised to the Krogan Battlemaster who shrugged it of, apparently he himself had given up on his race long before she was even a twinkle in her fathers eye. The Krogan would die out in a few millennia or so, none were looking for a cure for the disease but rather where the next job was. Krogan weren't scientists, they were soldiers/ Mercenaries. True Krogans lived for the thrill of the battle, for glorious wars to participate in to honour their ancestors.

Bidding her farewell to the brooding Krogan, Jane headed towards the C-Sec officer who was calibrating the Mako...something she'd soon realise he did every chance he got. Conversing with the Turian, Garrus informed her that he was beyond relived to be accompanying her on her hunt for Saren, the reason for that being that he wouldn't be held back by all the red tape that surrounded everything he did in C-Sec.

Shepard unfortunately wasn't too please with his confession and hastily informed him that just because Spectres were above the law didn't mean that she would disregard them simply because it was easier and convenient. She refused to endanger innocent lives just so Garrus could get the results he was looking for. The Turian stuttered and looked flabbergast at what she was insinuating, he informed her that he wouldn't be another Saren before he returned to his work with the Mako.

Once that was all out of the way, The Commander headed down to the Engine Room to speak with the timid Quarian that had taken residence there as soon as she arrived. The moment she found her, Jane struggled to hold in a laugh at that mesmerized Quarian. She resembled a child alone in a candy store. Apparently the Normandy was the equivalent of finding the Holy Grail for a Quarian, all their ships were constantly being repaired and upgraded to keep them going. What left the Commander speechless however was that their ships were the very same ships they used when they still had a planet for themselves, meaning that they were centuries old.

After ensuring that Tali had settled in okay and hadn't had any problems with the crew members, Shepard headed to Ander-um her quarters to have a nice relaxing shower to unwind and relax after the hellish day she had suffered since she had woken up after receiving the vision from the Prothean beacon on Eden Prime.

Drying her dark red hair, Jane answered a call from her mother, Captain Hannah Shepard. Her mother congratulated her, telling her how proud she was of her becoming the First Human Spectre and finally having command of her own ship, just like she had always wanted ever since she was a little girl watching both her and Malcolm having their own ships.

Hannah also brought up the Spartan after she and the rest of the Galaxy had seen his interview a good few hours go. With the way he spoke and carried himself she knew in an instant that he was a veteran of war, she had seen it countless times during her own career. The near emotionless tone he spoke with undedicated that, the reason he seemed so robotic was simply a coping mechanism, how he dealt with what he had apparently seen from the horrors of war.

Her Mothers words had left her something to ponder on. Hannah also warned her to be wary around him, nobody who you were, everybody eventually had their breaking point and once he snapped….well it wouldn't be pretty for anybody stupid enough to get in his way.

Ending the call with her mother, Shepard placed her armor back on, strapped her weapons on their respective places then exited her quarters and headed for the Hanger Bay. Joker had recently informed her that they were approaching the last known location of Doctor Liara T'Soni, the daughter of Benezia, the one person that would be able to pinpoint the location of her mother.

They had stripped Saren of his Spectre status but if they could remove his second in command from his grasp then they would severely weaken him by removing the Asari commandos that loyally served Benezia. If they could do that then all Saren would have were his Geth and that odd looking ship that she had seen on the recording. While they outnumbered them, the Geth didn't process Biotics.

Exiting the elevator, Jane scanned the room to see just who she would take with her the mission. Wrex was brooding by the lockers with a permanent scowl on his features. Ashley was beside him going through her locker, Garrus was once again by the Mako, calibrating it and the resident Giant stood at the weapons bench examining what looked to be an Avenger assault rifle.

Taking a few deep breaths, Shepard was determined to make a fresh start with him, after all they were going to be working together for the foreseeable future and so headed over to the armoured behemoth to hopefully have a far better conversation then she had previously with him.

* * *

The Spartan was currently examining and getting a feel for the weapons that were available in that new reality/universe, sure he had enough weapons and ammo to last for a while but he had drilled into his head by Mendez to use every weapon that was available to you, whether that be Human, Covenant or these weapons that used Mass reducing fields to fire miniature slugs that were small then a grain of salt at lethal speeds.

The concept of near infinite ammo was genius in the Staff Commanders head, if the UNSC had managed to replicate that technology then they'd never need to worry about if they had another magazine to use on the battlefield, that and they could take more then two weapons out at a time without them weighing then down.

The only drawback to the weapons was that they overheated much like a few of the Covenant plasma weapons did, although it didn't seem that they would explode in your hands like the Covenants would. Dot had informed him that she would try to look for a way to improve them before sending the blueprints to Hackett and the System Alliance to develop that would give them an edge against their enemies.

" _ **I've scanned the weapons and I'm certain that I can make an improved version of them.**_ "Dot voiced, alerting him of her presence.

"Oh?"Six asked with mild interest,"How so?"

" _ **By using this!**_ "She responded as she brought up the blueprint of what looked like a shotgun shell.

"A shell?"

" _ **Close but not quite.**_ "Dot explained to her Spartan," _ **As you know theses weapons over heat rather quickly, the Sniper rifle and Shotgun in particular. Well this right here if my theory is correct will absorb the heat, preventing the guns from overheating and drawing it into**_ _ **the sink or Thermal clips as I've elegantly named them.**_ "

"So it works like a magazine?"Six questioned with a raised brow. It sounded less effective if you asked him.

" _ **In a way I guess, but the weapons still have near infinite ammunition, this however will remove the need for the user to wait around to allow their weapons to cool down. All you'll need to do is eject the clip and insert a fresh one and BOOM! You can continue using your weapons without the need to vent the excess heat**_."Dot finished her explanation.

"Sounds impressive."Six uttered as he placed his weapon back together.

" _ **So, want me to send the blueprints for Hackett to go over**_?"

"Might as well."He shrugged," The Alliance needs all the help they can get."

" _ **That is something we can agree on…**_."

"But on a secure channel."Dot rolled her eyes at her partners interruption, honestly as if she didn't know that.

" _ **I'm well aware of that, Logan**_."

"Just making sure."B312 mumbled,"Never know who'd try and get their hands on those blueprints."He added as he continued working on his weapons. With the upgrades that Dot had made to the weapons it would make the others obsolete….of course they weren't Plasma or Forerunner in design they'd still pack a serious punch.

Maybe in the far future when he trusted the Alliance enough, or at least when he was positive that they wouldn't betray him once they got what they needed then he would give them the blueprints for some of the Plasma weapons, ships and various other technology that Dot had stored on her chip, courtesy of the Forerunner Monitor.

" _ **Something on your mind?**_ "Dot mock interrogated her fellow Noble member, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Just thinking."

" _ **No wonder it took so long**_."She received a glare for her remark, not that he could see her."But all jokes aside, what about?"

"Just wondering if we should try to locate a planet for ourselves."

" _ **For what purpose? Thinking of retiring or something?**_ "Six snorted at that.

"And have both Kurt and Mendez chew me out?"He asked rhetorically,"No thanks.

" _ **Then for what reason?**_ "

"We should claim one for the UNSC. It could be one of many outposts we build here, and with Forerunner technology…."

" _ **Thinking of building yourself a space station or hollowing out a moon to build yourself a factory to mass produce ships, vehicles, weapons and various other technology?**_ "

"It would be a start of building a separate military for Humanity."

" _ **We wouldn't be held back by the Councils laws and treaties either,**_ "She hummed at the idea." _ **But even you know that two people can't run organization by themselves.**_ "

"True."Six agreed,"That's why we could start recruiting, maybe it wouldn't even be the UNSC but something... _different._ "

" _ **Like an Empire, perhaps?**_ "

"Lets not get carried away."

" _ **Just a suggestion,**_ "Dot chirped," _ **But I'll see what I can do about locating a planet or system that hasn't been touched.**_ "

"Let me know what you've found something."No sooner had he finished he spotted a blip appear on his radar heading in his direction. Glancing over his shoulder he spotted the Commander wandering over to him, she was wearing the same armor that she had been wearing on Eden Prime and had her helmet rested under her arm.

"Staff Lieutenant."Shepard greeted the Spartan, who in turn turned around to look at her, standing at attention.

"Commander."The Spartan acknowledged with a crisp salute. Yes it was obvious that she didn't like him but she was still a superior officer and so he would act accordingly.

"I-um, look,"Shepard began, swallowing her pride."We didn't exactly get off on the best foot with the whole Eden Prime incident and then what occurred earlier on the ship but I'd like to start fresh if you're willing?"She finished with a hopeful expression as she offered her free hand to the Spartan, the latter looked at if for a second before offering his own and grasped her gently.

"Very well, Commander."The Lone Wolf agreed shaking her hand, much to her relief.

"We should be arriving at the drop zone within the next quarter of an hour, I'd like for you to come with me on this one so I can get a rough idea how you operate."Jane stated as she took her hand back from the Spartan."I've read your file that the Admiral sent over, so I'm well aware that most of your operations have been accomplished solo, but I need to see how you worked with others. Do you have any experience working in teams?"

"A few."

"I'm judging that there's a reason why you refer to yourself as Noble Six?"

"The new addition of Noble Team."

"How long were you apart of that team?"Jane pushed on wanting to know more about the Alliance mysterious Spartan.

"Close to a month,"The Wolf answered honestly, not really seeing a reason to lie about his time with Noble."My CO and the CQC specialist were left in a critical condition from our last operation, hence why we separated recently."He confessed to the emerald eyed Commander who nodded her head in understanding.

"Right then, Spartan. Grab you ge-um well grab your weapons and meet me over at the Mako."Most soldiers were usually only wearing their uniform when they wern't going out in combat. To be perfectly candid, Shepard wasn't sure how he was carrying that armor of his around all day without stopping every five minutes to catch his breath.

Summoning a Suppssor, Six placed it on his back then headed over to the Mako where he spotted the Turian, a C-Sec officer if he wasn't mistaken, or at least that was what a few of the crew whispered he was. The alien was working on the Mako, no doubt calibrating it.

Hearing somebody approaching him from behind, Garrus turned around only to see that Spartan that the crew had been murmuring about since he (Garrus) had arrived. The C-Sec officer hadn't spoken to him nor made eye contact for two reasons. The first was that he looked like he could he could rip him in half with his bare hands. The second being that he'd probably say something awkward and offend him and piss him off in the process by getting a Human slang wrong.

"Soooo,"Garrus began awkwardly, wanting to rid the tense silence between them both."Guess we're working together on this mission, huh?"

"So it would seem."Six acknowledge, only for the silence to appear once again.

"We haven't been introduced, I'm Garrus Vakarian."The introduced himself offering his hand to the super soldier.

" _ **Don't be rude, Logan**_."Dot chastised her partner." _**Tali was a sweet girl, so who's to say that this alien won't be the same?**_ "

" _Sweet?_ "

" _ **Not a genocidal alien**_."The A.I corrected.

Relenting, Six shook the Turians hand. He supposed that he could at least be civil to the alien...not that he was going to trust one any time soon, but seeing as he had to work with non-humans for the foreseeable future then he was just going to have to bite his tongue about his persnal feeling on aliens.

"Staff Lieutenant Spartan B312 or Noble Six."The second Hyper-Lethal introduced himself stoically, giving a slight nod to the Turian.

"Mind if I call you Six?"

"If you'd like."Six shrugged in response, not really caring what he called him.

Taking their hands back the Spartan and Turian stood there in silence, neither uttering a word, both not sure what else there was to say. They had introduced themselves to each other, what more was there to say?

" _ **Not going to saying anything to him?**_ "Dot couldn't help but prod.

"Like what?"

" _ **Oh I don't know, just make small talk and work on that.**_ "The partners silence was enough for her to know he didn't even know how to make small talk." _ **Talk about guns**_ ,"Dot suggested to him." _ **You seem to share an interest in them".**_

"Sniper I take it?"Six spoke up gaining the Turians attention, glancing down Garrus looked at the sniper in his arms.

"Sniper is a rather strong word."Garrus admitted with a bashful laugh."I just took up the sniper when I was a boy living on Palaven with my family. I quickly learned that I had a knack for hitting targets at a distance. Guess it was only natural that I took up sniper training when I enlisted with the military."

"You were in the military?"

"It mandatory for all Turians to find some sort of employment by fifteen,"Garrus explained to the super soldier who in turn was rather surprised that non Spartans were forced to enlist before they were eighteen." I chose the military simply because I found it more appealing then a construction worker or sanitation worker. Did that for nearly seven years before it started to get dull, I then followed in my fathers footsteps and joined C-Sec…..he didn't take my resignation well."

"He didn't?"Six asked. To be frank he wasn't even sure why he was asking, he supposed it was nice to just to somebody after working years in solitary.

"No, he thinks that I'm acting to brash. Believes that if I'm not careful then I'll become another Saren."

"How so?"

"By not giving a damn about the rules or anybody that gets in my way. He's a real stickler for rules in general. Do things right or don't do them at all, that's his motto."The Turian marksman suddenly looked embarrassed."Sorry, didn't mean to unload on you like that."

"Its fine."The Spartan waved off, he could understand what it was like wanting to vent...he just chose not too.

Before anything else could be said, Shepard returned with Tali by her side, the latter rubbing her palms together and keeping her eyes to the floor. Obviously uncomfortable with being on a strictly Human ship.

"Glad you both could make it."Shepard smiled at the two as she approached the Mako.

"Hey, Six."Tali greeted the Spartan cheerfully with a slight wave."How are you?"

"Fine, Miss Rayya."The Wolf acknowledge with a slight nod.

"You saved my life, Six."She wined at the Spartan, something that made her sound far too adorable for her own good."You can call me Tali."

"Miss Rayya will suffice for now."Six responded making the girl pout,"We have a mission to focus on."

Jane could only shake her head at the bluntness of his words but did agree with him on the latter."Right then!"She announced getting their attention."Into the Mako we go!" Doing as instructed they all piled into the Mako with Shepard climbing into the drivers seat, Garrus got into the Gunners seat and Six and Tali sat in the seats located at the side of the vehicle.

"You know you never explained what the mission involved, Commander." Garrus spoke from the back of the Mako.

"We should be directly above the colony of Therum, the last known location of Doctor T'Soni, the only known daughter of Benezia."The Spectre explained to Turian as he did a few pre start checks." As of this moment we have no idea where either Saren or Benezia are and if anyone knows where the latter will be then it'll be her daughter."

"Why would she willingly betray her mother?"Six questioned the red haired Commander who glanced over her shoulder to look at him."We're a bunch of strangers."

"To be perfectly honest with you, Spartan I couldn't tell you. Right now I'm hoping that her daughter isn't working with her mother and will do the right thing by helping us….perhaps its a little optimistic of me but we haven't got much to go on right now."Jane confessed to the Spartan.

" _ **Commander, we're approaching the drop point now...opening the hanger doors**_ " Jokers voice came through the comms before anything else could be said.

"Copy that, Joker."Shepard acknowledge before ending the transmission and powering up the Mako as the Hanger bay doors/Ramp began to lower.

"Guess we'll be landing shortly then?"Tali spoke up from her seat.

"Nope."Shepard answered.

"Landing now?"The Turian asked warily, a pit forming in his stomach.

"Afraid not."The Commander replied.

"Dropping from the Normandy?"Six asked with a neutral tone. Tali and Garrus meanwhile looked at him like he had lost his sanity.

"Correct, Spartan."Shepard confirmed as she gripped the wheel tighter and prepared to drive down the ramp. Tali and Garrus meanwhile began to question the Commanders sanity, perhaps she was suicidal? That's the only reason why somebody would willingly drive out of a moving ship and drop down to the planet.

The Wolf meanwhile sat in his seat uncaring about driving out of a moving ship, it wasn't nothing that he, his fellow Spartans or the Helljumpers hadn't done before. The two groups often had to go EVA to combat the Covenant in space. Although admiringly he had never drove a Warthog out of a ship before but there was always a first for everything.

* * *

 **And cut! Well here the next chapter of the Lone Wolf Of The Normandy, I hoped you all enjoyed it and sorry for the wait. Would of been out on Tuesday but I came down Ill, I still am but I knew that I couldn't keep putting it off.**

 **The biggest change I've made to this chapter is that Six actually conversed with Garrus unlike my previous story where he mearly grunted at him.**

 **Please Review.**


	5. Therum Part I

**The Lone Wolf Of The Normandy**

 **I do not own Halo or Mass Effect in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The Mako's tires screeched and skidded across the floor as Shepard pushed down on the pedal, making the large wheels spin, said Mako shot out of the Normandy like a missile and began its descent down to the colony of Therum where Doctor Liara T'Soni had last been spotted. If their intel was correct then they could hopefully gain an crucial ally against both Saren and Benezia….of course none were certain that good Doctor wasn't working with her mother and even if she wasn't, would she sell out her own mother to help them out? Even if Benezia was helping Saren to return these Reapers, she was still her mother at the end of the day.

As the Mako descended, Jane stared into the rear-view mirror to see how her squad was handling the drop. If she was perfectly candid it felt weird to be working out in the field with those that weren't apart of the Systems Alliance (Barring the Spartan). She had enlisted when she was eighteen, it was only natural that she'd follow in her parents footsteps after spending her childhood on countless different ships. And in her eight years of her active service she had only worked beside Humans….still she was no bigoted and thus had no problems working with Aliens as long as they pulled their weight.

Garrus was clinging to his seat, obviously not used to driving out of a still airborne ship but otherwise seemed fine, although if she heard right she could've sworn that he was muttering something about not being able to finish his calibrations. Tali's shoulders were tense as she gripped her seat in a similar fashion to Garrus, but otherwise seemed fine. The Spartan she couldn't get a read on, he was just sitting there, unmoving and unflinching. It was rather frustrating that she couldn't get a read on the stoic Spartan, she had only known the others for a limited amount of time but she got a basic overview of them….but not for the former.

Six rested his arms on his legs and sat patiently, waiting until they landed. The whole situation wasn't all that foreign to him, after all it had only been a month ago when he was thrown out of the Covenant Corvette by Jorge and descended down to Reach, plus Spartans and Helljumpers often used Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle or Drop Pods as they were more commonly known as Drops to reach the surface.

Hearing Tali breath hitch, Six glanced over to the Quarian, only to hear her breathing begin to fasten with each passing moment, something that oddly enough worried him. Yes she was an alien but he guessed that she was not only his teammate but a terrified girl that had obviously never dropped from such a height before.

"Relax," The Spartan voice, gaining the Quarians attention who turned to look over at the armoured giant. "Just breath." He advised.

Nodding, Tali did as she was instructed and began taking deep breaths to control her rapid breathing. " S-Sorry," The Quarian apologised meekly as she averted her gaze from the Spartan. She wasn't really painting the best picture for herself, every time she had met him she had been injured and now here she was acting like a timid little girl in front of the man that had saved her….he must of thought she was pathetic.

"I've never done anything like this before." She confessed to the Spartan, still looking away from him.

"Just breath." Six repeated." You're no good to anybody dead." He added _," Unless you were apart of the Covenant_." "The last part he said in his head.

"Okay."

"Activating thrusters in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..NOW!"The Mako jolted as Shepard activated the thrusters of the vehicle, nearly breaking their backs from the force of the jolt. Gradually slowing down, the Mako landed with a thump, knocking the four forward before the vehicle came to a halt. It was a shame that the UNSC had never thought about putting thrusters on Warthogs, instead of waiting for one to be dropped off they could've just drove them out of the ships….of course they'd no doubt need to be build from sturdier metal.

Looking over her shoulder after coming to a halt, the Spectre scanned each member of her team to ensure that they were all alright. Her eyes landed on Tali after hearing her and the Spartans conversation, something she was mentally kicking herself for. Of course she had never used a Mako or drop down to surface in one. Why would the Quarians even have one in the first place?

"Are you okay, Tali?" Jane gently asked as she looked at the Quarian.

"I'm fine, Commander." Tali waved off the worries of the first Human Spectre." Just not used to reaching the ground in such a fashion is all. "

"I was meant to ask if you had ever done this before but with everything that happened and the reports that I had to write up to both the Alliance and the Council it completely slipped my mind." Shepard apologised from the bottom of her heart," Don't misunderstand me though, I want to sound like I'm making excuses for myself."

"There is nothing to apologise for, Commander." Tali answered as she rubbed her hands together in a nervous fashion. "It was a simple mistake, it could've happened to anybody."

"I still should've double checked with everybody to ensure that you're all aware and prepped for the mission." Jane countered back," If you're too shaken up by the whole ordeal then I can have Joker pick you up…"

"NO! um, I mean that won't be necessary, Commander."Tali corrected herself as she shifted in her seat." I won't be won't be a burden, I'll pull my weight and as I said in the Ambassadors office, I won't let you down." She added with determination making Jane smile at her answer.

"What about you, Garrus?" Jane questioned the Turian who seemed fine now that they had landed and were on solid ground.

"I'm good, Shepard."Garrus nodded," Although with that thump I think it should be my top priority should be to calibrate the Mako once we return to the Normandy…you know just make sure that it's in working order." Jane rolled her eyes at his answer."

" _ **I think Mr Vakarian has an obsession with Calibrating**_." Dot uttered to her partner, who seemed to be in agreement.

"What about you, Spartan?" Shepards voice gained the super soldiers attention and turned to look over at the driver.

"Fine." Six answered crisply.

The Spectre nodded at his answer but inwardly frowned. She wanted to know more about the mysterious Spartan, all she knew about him was what she had seen from his interview and the file that Admiral Hackett had sent over to her, but even with the file it only showed the most basic of information. When she tried to dig deeper she was notified that only Hackett had access to the classified parts to his file.

"Good to hear it." Jane acknowledged as she turned in her seat and looking out at the barren wasteland that was before her." Now then, let's go! We've got a Doctor to fine." With that said, Shepard pushed down on the pedal once again, the wheels spinning as they gripped the earth.

"Well you're the driver, Commander." Garrus quipped from the back of the Mako, making Tali giggle softly, Shepard meanwhile narrowed her eyes and chose to glare at the Turian through the rear-view mirror.

"If I didn't know any better I would've almost thought that you _didn't_ want dinner tonight, Vakarian?"

"You wouldn't be so cruel….would you?" The Turian Sniper asked uncertainly.

"….."

"The you're…what is it you humans say?" Garrus wracked his mind to remember the saying he had heard a few Human C-Sec officers say in passing." The monster in disguise!"

"Its Devil, and flattery will get you nowhere, Garrus." Came Shepard's tittering response as Tali and Garrus giggled and chuckled respectively, the Spartan meanwhile remained silent as he rested his arms on his legs, choosing to remain quiet until they reached the location of the Asari.

He hadn't worked in many teams during his career, not for lack of trying but rather that Ackerson wanted him to work alone and away from the Spartans, he was after all his Spartan. Still he couldn't help but be reminded of Noble Team when he looked at the three that were currently with him. Shepard was like Carter, only she seemed more relaxed and was as by the books as he was, she also seemed more down to earth from what he had seen.

Tali much like Kat had an obsession with Tech, always tinkering with it, although unlike his sister she didn't hack into classified files that was bordering on treason…or at least as far as he was aware she didn't. then there was the Turian, he sort of reminded him of Jun, and not because they both were Snipers, No it was the snarky comments the two made….if he didn't know any better then the Turian was Jun's counterpart.

As he thought about Noble Team he wondered how the others were currently doing. Carter and Autumn he was positive that they'd make a full recovery and be back in the field within a few weeks. Jun had left to escort Doctor Halsey and Jorge….well if there was indeed a life after death then he was in a better place now. Alas it didn't bring him any comfort, he was the one responsible for killing Jorge, not directly maybe but his death had stung more then he thought it would.

" _ **The Normandy scanners are picking some bizarre readings."**_ The voice of Joker pulled the Spartan from his thoughts.

"Such as?" Shepard questioned through the comms as she drove the Mako across the terrain.

" _ **I'm not sure, they're just strange, like off the damn charts kind of strange**_." Joker confessed," **From what I can tell they're coming from a complex a few clicks away from the drop-point**."

"Thanks for the heads up, Joker. Keep me posted if the readings change."

"Will do, Commander. Happy hunting. " With those final words he ended the transmission as Jane continued driving towards where Doctor T'Soni had last been reported seen.

"Dot, look into those readings." The Spartan ordered his partner as he shifted in his seat to get as comfortable as he could.

" _ **I'll do my best, Six**_."

Steering the Mako down the rough rocky terrain of the planet, making the vehicle rock up and down as it went over the countless bumps and ditches that they drove over. Driving forward for a couple of minutes, Shepard pushed down as hard as she could on the pedestal as they came across a rather steep hill; the wheels spun slightly as they tried to grip the moving earth, thankfully the Mako had more then enough horses to make it to the top.

Following the only accessible path that was available to them, Jane headed down the other side of the hill. Glancing over to the left she spotted a river of lava, she made a personal note to stay as far way from that as she could; what warranted her attention was the Geth Dropship passed overhead them, then proceeded to drop a pair of Armature to deal with them.

"Get ready, Garrus!" The Spectre barked from the front as he made a sharp turn to avoid missile that was fired at them.

Aiming at the closest Armature, Garrus opened fire using the light weaponry of the Mako to take down the shields; once they were down he fired the cannon making the Geth smoke slightly before he finished it of with the lighter weapons. Seeing that one was down, the Turian Sniper spun the gun around to deal with the final one, repeating the process of the last as Shepard drove around to avoid the missiles that were repeatedly fired at them.

Seeing that the Geth had been neutralized, Shepard left the area, headed around the corner then headed down a narrow path that lava on each side. Heading around the next bend, The ground team saw a large compound that had a large metal door that was blocking their path and three Geth Turrets that began firing at them as soon as they spotted the Mako.

Reversing the Mako to avoid the missiles, Jane used the thrusters to jump above them; Garrus meanwhile used the lighter weapons to take down the shields, then fired the cannon to destroy the turrets themselves.

"It think I saw a path, Commander." Six pointed out to the Commander from his seat gaining her attention. "On the left, could be a way to get into the compound."

"Good eye." Jane complemented, spotting the narrow path that was perfectly hidden between the rock formation. Driving down the path and reaching the end they found another group of Turrets waiting for them.

Taking down the shields with the lighter weaponry, Shepard activated the thrusters to narrowly dodge a missile that flew underneath them and collided with the wall behind them, causing it to crumble and block the way behind them. After a few minutes, Garrus managed to take them down before he fired the cannon one final time, destroying the final turret.

Seeing that the last of the defences had been taken care of, Shepard drove forward and headed towards the compound only to apply the brakes when she saw a Geth Juggernaut come running out. Alas the Geth didn't have a chance to pull the trigger before it was blasted by Garrus, eradicating it from existence.

Seeing that it had been taken care of, Shepard drove into the compound, only for the Mako to shake from the onslaught of rounds that were fired at the vehicle; Garrus did his best to take down as many as were possible but it a struggle due to Jane moving around, thus preventing the Turian from aiming at them.

"Commander." The voice of the Spartan gained the Spectres attention as she briefly looked into the rear-view mirror to stare at the armoured giant." I'd like to get out…."

"Now really isn't the best time, Six." Shepard responded as she ran down a Geth that was either stupid enough to stay where it was or confident enough that she'd stop…unfortunately it had forgotten it was nothing more then a machine; also her enemy, the latter didn't often live long." Unless its slipped your notice we're fighting the Geth!"

"It hasn't _slipped my notice_ , Commander." Jane narrowed her eyes but otherwise remained silent." I'll drawn their attention off of the Mako, giving you some breathing room; It'll also give me the opportunity to locate the gate controls."

"That's suicide, Six!" Tali voiced her concerns about the Spartans suggestion." I don't know who you've dealt with in the passed but they are nothing compared to the Geth! The more of them there're then the smarter they are, by the time you've thought of taking one down they've already formed up hundreds of strategizes to neutralize you."

"I'll be fine." Six shrugged off the Quarians concerns. Perhaps the Geth were Artificial Intelligences but they were nothing when compared to the genocidal Covenant Empire, a group that sent thousands of infantry down to the surface to eradicate man, woman and child and that was before they glassed the entire planet; so yeah, he could handle a few sentinel machines.

"I'm in agreement with Tali here." Jane said as she ran into another Geth, taking it out of the equation." It's too dangerous."

"More dangerous then the Mako exploding, killing us all?" Six countered in return as he turned his head to look in the Spectres direction." Preventing _you_ from locating Saren?"

"….Fine." The red haired Commander relented with a frustrated sigh as she agreed with the Spartan. She wasn't exactly thrilled at letting one of her soldiers/teammates go out into a warzone alone, but she conceded to his points. Her top priority was stopping Saren from finding the Conduit and bringing back the Reapers….whatever they were.

"But be careful."

"Yes, Ma'am." Six nodded in acknowledgement as the door opened up and he jumped out. Once his feet were planted on the ground he banged the side of the Mako, giving them the signal to move on; to which the vehicle wheels spun and screeched as it pulled away.

"Was that really a wise thing to, Commander?" Garrus asked from the gunner seat as he gunned down a group of Geth that had taken cover behind a container." I know he's wearing the equivalent of a ship but sending one guy out there? Seems pretty crazy if you ask me."

"You never saw what he did on Eden Prime, Garrus." Shepard defended her actions as she made a sharp turn to avoid a missile.

"What do you mean?" Tali inquired, slightly curious to know more about the man that had saved her life.

"Well I wasn't there with him but from what I saw he nearly single handily forced both the Geth and Saren into retreating." Jane answered honestly." Unfortunately we didn't exactly meet under the best of terms " She confessed, slightly embarrassed remembering how she believed that he and Saren were working together.

" Geth causing you problems I take it?" Garrus voiced with a knowing look." They're pretty relentless in numbers."

"No, well they were but that- they weren't the problem." Jane stumbled with her words." When I saw Jericho standing by the tram and preparing to use it to reach the docks I assumed the worst and believed that he and Saren were in cahoots with one another; and so I ordered him to step away from the control panel."

"And did he? I'm guessing that he did, seeing as how you're both working together now." Tali asked, earning a very unladylike snort from the Spectre.

"Of he didn't! stupid BFG disregarded my orders." Shepard grumbled mostly to herself." Then proceeded to use the tram to hunt Saren down."

"BFG?" Garrus repeated from the back of the Mako," Apologies Shepard, but I'm still unfamiliar with a lot of your Human sayings.

"Big friendly giant." The first Human Spectre explained to the Turian." In few limited conversations I've had with him be barely offers more than a few grunts at a time, and when he does chose to grace us with more then a few words…well the word ass comes to mind."

"He seemed alright when I spoke to him earlier." Garrus stated; Jane meanwhile wanted to slap herself around the face to ensure that she had heard right.

"He spoke to you, actually spoke to you?"

"Well I did most of the talking if I'm being perfectly honest with you but he wasn't rude or anything."

"Huh." Jane hummed." Maybe it was just me he doesn't like?" she asked more to herself then the others but quickly shook that trail of thought off. They had a rather rocky start but hopefully in time they could become friends, or at least have an actual civil conversation.

* * *

While Shepard and the ground team were having a conversation about Six and taking down the Geth, said Spartan was moving slowly though the courtyard gunning down as many Geth units as he could. Firing short controlled bursts, Six took down a group of Geth rather quickly thanks to superior Hard-Light rounds.

Trekking over to one of the building in the compound to see if he could find the switch to open up the gate so they could advance forward and reach Doctor T'Soni last known location. Pointing his Light-Rifle forwards, Six approached the entryway and walked through it; once he was inside it saw that the walls were a dark grey, the room was barely lit and in the middle was what appeared to be a silo; for what purpose he wasn't sure but he suspected that it was possibly storing and supplying power to the compound.

Pushing those thoughts to the side, the Spartan slowly and carefully moved down the walkway, knowing that it was the perfect place to be taken by surprise, and if these Geth were as intelligent as the Quarian believed they were then he would need to be extra careful. He was taken by surprise as a Geth came from the shadows firing its shotgun at him, resulting in his hard-Light shields flare up from the Mass Effect rounds.

Smacking the shotgun way with a back hand, Six grabbed the Geth and chucked it over to the wall, a small groan echoing through the room as the Geth dented the metal wall. Reaching up and grabbing the handle of his knife, the Spartan removed then proceeded to shove it through the eye socket; the geth sizzled and gurgled something unintelligent before the light in the eye socket faded away and went limp against the wall.

Removing his knife and placing it back into its sheath, the Spartan continued scouting out of the room to see if the gate controls were inside. Reaching the end of the room he spotted a locker at the end and headed over to it. Having Dot hack it for him, Six waited a few seconds before his partner gave him the all clear; opening it up he saw a set of light armour, a pistol and a data pad that had some credits stored on it, deciding to borrow them he had Dot hack the pad and store them into his account.

With that done he exited the building and headed towards the only other one in the compound, he did see the Mako fifirng at a group of Geth that were hiding behind a container but chose to ignore them, the Commander and the Turian could handle them. The moment he step inside he immediately came under fire from the Geth that were inside. Placing his Light Rifle on his back, Six summoned a Suppressor then begun gunning down the numerous Geth units that were trapped there with him. Moving through the building, the Lone Wolf pulled down the trigger as he aimed at a white coloured Geth; the hard-light rounds ripping through the shields then worked their way through the metal before it dropped to the floor.

Seeing the last remaining Geth near the end of the room where a green switch could be seen illuminating the dimly lit room, Six darted forward then activated his suits thrusters to quickly cross the gap between them, then shoulder bashed it knocking it into the wall and onto the floor, raising his leg, Six brought his armoured boot down onto its head, crushing it into the ground.

Seeing that the last of the Geth had been dealt with he headed over the switch and pressed it, when he did he saw two gates lower outside that would allow the Mako and the Ground Team to procced forward and locate the Asari.

"Gates are open, Commander." Six spoke over the comms as he turned on his heel and walked back towards the door." Heading back now." He added as he increased his pace until he reached the courtyard where the Mako pulled up with the door opening up for him.

"Good work, Spartan." Shepard complimented as Six sat back in his seat beside Tali." Run into any problems?" She inquired as she pushed down on the pedal and drove towards the now lowered gates.

"Just Geth."

"Ah! I guess a few measly Geth would be no problem for you now would they?" Teased the Commander, something that made the Spartan inwardly groan, she was like a mix between Carter and Kat; stuff of nightmares." I'm sure they've already created stories of the lone soldier that forced them into retreating and slaughtered them in the thousands."

"Geth don't make stories, Commander." Tali piped in." it would be a waste of processing power to; that and stories wouldn't help finding a way to counter…."

"I was jut doing my job." Six interrupted Tali before she could go into detail about how the Geth could form a strategy to defeating him….in hindsight he hoped she was correct. He doubted that even he could survive against a race of artificial intelligences that were gunning for him; although he wasn't certain if they were identify as Smart A.I's or Dumb A.I's, either way the sheer number of them could be smarter then the UNSC smartest A.I's.

"Well aren't you dutiful?"

"One of us has to be."

"Are you trying to say something, _Staff Lieutenant_?" She asked in mock offense.

"No Ma'am." Jericho responded stiffly." It would be insubordination to insult a superior officer." His answer resulted in a heavy sigh from the driver.

"I was joking, Lieutenant." Jane told the Spartan." You really need to learn how to relax; honestly if I didn't know any better I'd say you were some sort of machine."

"We're on a mission." The third generation Spartan countered." Now is not the time to _relax_."

"I guess you're right." Shepard conceded to his point." But this conversation is far from over."

"Yes, Ma'am." And with that conversation out of the way, Shepard proceeded to drive the Maki down the hill where on her left she saw the river of lava and on the right were large metal pipes that seemed to be heading towards the location of the Prothean ruins.

* * *

 _ **Reach, Forerunner Facility….**_

Staring down at the plans that were before him, it was like nothing she had ever seen before; hell it made even the superior technology of the Covenant look like cavemen experimenting with fire; if only Humanity had located this Facility before Reach had fallen then the planet would still be a thriving utopia but also they would've won the war before it ever truly began.

"Even with the blueprints that're on offer the amount of time it would take would keep me stranded here for years, Noble Team and Six would be god knows where when I finally manage to leave this place." The third generation Spartan stated as he looked up from the blueprints and stared at the Forerunner monitor that was on the other side of the table. To say he was surprised that an advanced A.I that surpassed even Doctor Halsey's A.I existed was the equivalent of saying that Emile had a cuddly personality and loved puppies; admittingly the thought made him chuckle.

" _ **You would normally be correct, Reclaimer but then you're not familiar with the term Slip-Space Bubbles**_." The Monitor returned earning a raised eyebrow from the Spartan before him.

"The only slip-space I've heard of is what we use to travel the stars."

" _ **A similar practice but Slip-Space bubbles is a practice that allowed by creators to manipulate time.**_ "

"Come again?" The Spartan wasn't sure if he had heard right. Granted the technology he had already seen had blown his mind by messing with time? What was this Doctor Who!

"Follow me, Reclaimer and I shall explain as best as I can, now let us head down to the lower level of the facility." And with that the duo left the room that they had been and down to the lower level of the facility. Hopefully wherever they were heading it would allow him to reunite with either Noble or Six.

* * *

 _ **And cut! Well here is finally the next chapter of the story, sorry for how long it took but my new laptop lost my first copy making me do it all again…something that pissed me off to no end. Anyhow, here it is. Also s**_ _ **eeing as how every has made their opinion clear this will be a strictly Six x Shepard story with Tali being more of a little sister to Six, plus helping him see that not all aliens are like the genocidal Covenant.**_

 _ **Please Review….**_


	6. Therum Part II

**The Lone Wolf Of The Normandy**

 **I do not own Halo or Mass Effect in anyway shape or form, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Revving the engine, Shepard drove the Mako up a stone ramp and drove through the entrance of a manmade tunnel that had lights drilled into the walls at the side illuminating the tunnel, showing them the way; of course there was only one way that they could go but a little extra light never went a miss when you were driving through the unknown and had no idea what was waiting for you on the other side.

After a couple of minutes of navigating through the tunnel and all the bends the Mako finally made it out to the other side; alas waiting for them at the other end they spotted a group of synthetics that imminently opened fire at the vehicle, bringing up the shields as rounds hit against the Kinetic barriers. Aiming the cannon at the Geth that were taking cover behind a metal barrier, Garrus fired at them; blowing away both the cover and Geth with a single shot.

With them out of the way, Shepard drove down the ramp and headed for the next tunnel that could be seen up ahead. Driving over the rocky terrain and up the steep hill, the red haired Commander reached the next tunnel within a few minutes, entered the tunnel and drove through it while the Turian marksmen gunned down the Geth units that were inside.

Reaching the other side, the former C-Sec officer fired the cannon once again at a group of Geth that had taken cover being a barrier, destroying them in an instant; if they weren't synthetic he would've probably considered it a mercy to end them so quickly rather then prolonging their suffering….but seeing as they were nothing more a bucket of bolts (as he had heard the Humans say) he felt nothing for them.

Exiting the tunnel, the Spectre drove across the dark rocky terrain as she followed where the metal piping was seemed to be heading towards, plus made sure to stay as far away from the molten lava as she could as she drove the Mako around the narrow turn; unfortunately as she went around the corner she saw that the path up to the Prothean ruins was blocked off by a rockslide preventing the Mako from getting through but it seemed wide enough for them to squeeze pass.

"Okay, looks like this is as far as the Mako is taking us." Shepard informed the others as she brought the vehicle to a halt just in front of the rock formation; cutting power to the Mako she turned to stare at them in their respective seats." The path up ahead is blocked off meaning that we're going to have to go the rest of the way on foot. So grab your gear and meet me outside, pronto."

Doing as they were instructed the four of them piled out of the Mako the Spartan, Turian and Quarian all saw the pileup that was preventing them from getting through; still between the four of them they were optimistic that they'd be able to reach the ruins within the hour, plus Shepard's biotics would certainly help in thinning the herd.

"Okay from what I can tell the Geth have set up a decent defensive," Jane stated to the team as she stood in front of them." How strong I can't say but looks of it they've been here for a while."

"Meaning that Benezia's daughter could still be here." Garrus pointed out," I mean what other reason is there for the Geth to still be here otherwise?"

"Perhaps they discovered something?" The Spartan suggested gaining the others attention.

"Like what?" The Spectre asked with a raised brow." The only thing here of any note is the Protean Ruins, and as the name suggests it's in ruins."

"Well if theses Protheans were advanced enough to create the Citadel and the Mass Relays, then perhaps they found a way to escape from their apparent extinction."

"What makes you think that were trying to survive?" Jane challenged the super soldier." Perhaps they just died out naturally."

"Perhaps." Six agreed with the Spectre." But according to the Codex, they once possessed an entire Empire that spanned across the galaxy, that doesn't just fade away within a couple of years."

"Well nobody really knows what happened to the Protheans," Garrus added his five cents." We can only speculate what happened to them; although maybe these Reapers that Saren and Benezia want to bring back had something to do with their extinction?"

"My thoughts exactly." Six nodded, agreeing with the Turian.

"Well you know what you Humans say, Great brains think alike."

"Minds." Shepard corrected with an amused smirk appearing on her lips.

"Ah, yes." Garrus coughed into his hand, slightly embarrassed at his mix up as Tali giggled softly at the Turian." Great _minds_ think alike."

"Still," The Spartan began, ignoring the banter." Whatever these Reapers are they can't be good." He added as he quickly gazed at the three individual faces." They didn't earn that name for their goodwill."

"All this is just baseless speculation on our part" The Spectre Interrupted the group," We have no idea if theses Reapers are responsible for the Protheans disappearance. All that matters right now is locating Doctor T'soni and escorting her back to the Normandy."

"And if she's working with her mother?" Six inquired.

"Then we'll capture her and hand her over to the council." Shepard answered getting a frown from the Spartan.

Hand an enemy over to the council? If she was indeed working with her mother and the Turian then not only was she an enemy to Humanity but every single sentient life in the galaxy and possibly in the entire universe. Beside from what he Hackett and Anderson had told him the Council had blatantly refused to believe either the Commander or Spectre Nihlus when they even had proof from a Dockworker that Saren had attacked a Human colony.

Who's to say that they wouldn't release the Asari the moment that they handed her over to them? The Asari Councillor and her race would no doubt find it both embarrassing and a hit on their pride if it came to light that one of their famed Matriarchs had not only betrayed the Council and Citadel Space but was also helping the former Spectre that was working with the Geth and had attacked a human colony killing thousands in the process.

"I see." Six acknowledged with a slight nod.

"Problem?" Shepard asked, obviously picking up on his disapproval of her decision.

"What if the Council releases her?"

"They won't." Jane assured the Spartan as she stared up at his golden visor; it frustrated her that she couldn't get a read on him like she could the others. Why didn't he ever take his armour off anyway? Even she got sick of being stuck in her armour for long periods of time, and from the look of the Spartans armour it had to weigh twice as much as her own.

"They'll ensure that those that attacked Eden Prime will be brought to justice." She added 100% confident that the Council would do what was best for the Galaxy, they had after all been defending for centuries now.

"And yet they tried to dismiss your claim on Saren." Six countered swiftly, his eyes locking onto hers.

"That was different."

"Why?"

"Because Saren is- _was_ their best agent." The red haired answered, correcting herself as she had to remind herself that Saren was no longer a Spectre, he had lost that honour, that right when he had attacked Eden Prime.

"And?" The super soldier retorted." So they're letting their feelings cloud their judgment?"

"If somebody went to Alliance Command and said that Admiral Hackett or Captain Anderson had attacked a Turian, Salarian or an Asari colony nobody in the Alliance would've believed them." Jane stated to the largest member of her group." They're possibly the greatest heroes that Humanity has, living legends, to accuse them of something of that magnitude…well you'd be laughed off."

"But you had proof."

"Only mine and Nihlus account of the events…."

"What about the Dockworker?"

"He was heavily traumatized after witnessing his friends slaughtered by the Geth, so his story couldn't be taken as concrete."

"What about you and the Turian Spectre? Were you traumatized too?" Shepard didn't miss the sarcastic undertone earning a glare from her.

"Shouldn't we be dealing with the Geth?" Garrus decided to speak up after he and Tali had remained silent while the Commander and Spartan had their little debate on the fate of Doctor T'soni and the judgment of the Council.

Huh?" Shepard asked taking her eyes away from the giant Human and looking over to the Turian."

"I said shouldn't we be dealing with the Geth." Garrus repeated," I don't think that they're going to wait for you two to finish your conversation." He added as he nodded his head in the direction of the hill where a couple of Geth inits could be seen heading towards.

"Oh, right!" Jane agreed with the former C-Sec officer before tuning back to look at the argumentative Spartan." We'll finish this discussion at a later date."

"Ma'am." Six answered crisply; he had a feeling that she be true to her word.

"Right then." The Spectre addressed the entire team, her emerald green eyes scanning over the three of them before they stopped on the Quarian engineer." Tali, I want you up front with me. Your job is to take out any Geth that get too close to us."

"As for you two," She said looking over to the Turian and Spartan who waited patiently for their instructions/orders." You two will cover us as we head up the hill and take out any that we can't reach, understood."

"Yes, Shepard."

"Understood, Commander."

"Glad to hear it." The commanding officer of the Normandy nodded in acceptance." Right then, lets move!"

* * *

Trekking up the hill where the Geth could be seen, the Turian and super soldier aimed down the sights of their sniper rifle and Light-Rifle before firing at the synthetics, taking a few down within a couple of shots. When they got in her range, Shepard pulled down the trigger of her assault rifle, doing short controlled bursts to prevent it from overheating and help with the recoil.

Tali took down any that the others missed and that got close enough for her to take out with her shotgun; she'd be lying if she said that she didn't take satisfaction in killing or at least destroying the creation of her people, the very _things_ that had not only resulted in them being hated by the rest of the galaxy but also for kicking them from their home-world and forcing them to live as nomads.

Levelling his sights on a Geth sniper that was standing by the cliffside, Garrus pulled the trigger and watched as his round knocked it back, then before he could wait for his rifle to cooldown the Geth gained a hole where the light socket had once been then dropped to the floor. Glancing to his left he stared at the giant human beside him.

"Thanks." Garrus thanked the Spartan who nodded in acknowledgment." But I had him/her, it." He added, he wasn't a 100% if Geth even had genders seeing as how they were machines and all, it was possible that they had male and female programming but unlikely.

"Better safe then sorry." Six retorted as fired at another Synthetic taking its shields down, causing it to stumble back a few steps. Just as he was about to finish it off its head was snapped back until it had been ripped off its shoulders and fell to the group.

"Now we're even."

Despite the situation they were in the Spartan smiled a fraction. Both were snipers, were far too calm when in the heat of battle and even counted their kills to see who had the most kill…yep! There was no doubt about it, Garrus had to be the Turian equivalent of Jun.

" _ **Six!**_ " Dot's voice suddenly came through his comms, startling him. He'd had to get accustomed to her simply coming and going." _**You know that signal that you asked me to look into?**_ " She asked as his shields flared up as a rocket that was fired at him collided with his armour, depleting them to around 64%.

"Yeah." He grunted.

" _ **Well I've located that the signal is coming from underground, no doubt whatever this Doctor T'soni was searching for, well she obviously found it. Its barely visible but I should be able to hack into the mainframe…also I should point out that the signal is far more advanced then the VI that's installed on the Normandy**_."

"Think its Prothean in design?"

" _ **It's a possibility**_." Dot answered as she appeared on his HUD." _**What I can tell you is that the signal was only reactivated a few days ago. want me to keep digging**_?"

"Do it." The Spartan ordered his partner just as Shepard used her biotics to cause a couple of Geth to be pulled into the air, making them drift aimlessly and helplessly through the skies. Both the Spectre and Quarian quickly neutralized them and removed them from the equation.

The Staff Lieutenant looked over to Garrus, who was aiming down the sights of his weapon." How good is your aim?" He questioned the Turian who took down another synthetic before looking over to him.

"As good an the next guy." He answered," Why?"

"Because at this rate we won't make it to the top." The second Hyper Lethal that the UNSC had at their disposal. He then grabbed a grenade from his hip and raised it up for the Turian to see it. "If I lob this over where the Geth are do you think you hit it?"

"Probably." Garrus said as he took down another Geth that was on the ledge." Just give the signal when."

"Okay, on the count of one. 5,4,3,2,…1!" He exclaimed before he lobbed the grenade as far as he could.

Aiming down the sights of his sniper, Garrus kept the crosshairs on the grenade as it flew through the air before it arrived it its destination which just so happened to be where a handful of Geth that consisted of Troopers, Snipers and Rocket Troopers.

Just before it it the ground, Garrus took a deep breath then pulled down the trigger; the moment he did so the grenade exploded causing the ground to tremor as the explosion flung pieces of metal, wires and debris in all directions.

"Does that answer your question?" The Turian grinned at the Spartan who went to comment, but before he could….

"Who's damn idea was that!" A certain red head raged as she snapped her head to look over her shoulders to glare at both the Turian and Spartan-III commando. Garrus began to visibly sweat, and Six…well her glare had nothing on Kats or Lucy's, the latter terrifying more then any Covenant fleet ever could. He'd give the Spectres a 4/10.

"Mine." Six confessed with a slight shrug.

"Well for future refence, how about you tell the rest of us when you lob a grenade and shoot it?"

"I didn't shoot it." The Spartan mumbled.

"What? Speak up, Reach!"

"He didn't shoot it." Garrus spoke before the Spartan could, slightly surprising him." I did. We formalized a plan to take out the Geth that were at the top of the hill, they had us pinned down and if we didn't they would've eventually taken our shields down and killed us."

"Well…" Her facial features softened at his answer." You still should've alerted me and Tali of your plan."

"Apologises, Commander." The sixth member of Noble Team apologised." I take sole responsibility for our actions. I told Mr Vakarian to take the shot."

"Alright, alright." Jane exclaimed releasing a deep sigh from her nose." Just inform me when you're going to pull a stunt like that, the last thing I want is to lose anybody on a mission." She added before a sly smile worked its way onto her lips." The amount of paperwork I would need to complete would be a fate worse than death."

"We'll try not to inconvenience you, Commander." Garrus responded unsure if she was being serious or not….he prayed to the spirits that she was but he hadn't really spent all that much time around Humans; the ones that he had were mostly criminals.

Between the four of them they managed to reach the top of the hill and clear the area of Geth, alas when they reached the top Shepard spotted another horde of Geth that were at the bottom of the hill that apparently hadn't heard the small firefight that had just transpired. Did Geth even have ears? They were machines so it was unlikely, maybe they simply lip read to understand what organics were saying? Then again seeing as how they killed any that they came across maybe they didn't even do that.

"Get down." The red haired Spectre ordered as she crouched down, the others following suit as they looked over to where she was looking to see the swarm of Geth that were waiting for them. They really did come to Therum in numbers didn't they?

"How good is the zoom of that weapon?" Shepard asked turning to the Spartan." Can it get a good visal on the Geth?"

Staring down the sights of his Light-Rifle, Six frowned when he realised that the zoom while far superior then an DMR, lacked the magnification that a sniper would have.

"Not good enough." Six confessed to the Commander.

"Well that's unfortunate." She sighed, she had been hoping that both Jericho and Garrus would have been able to cover her and Tali as they headed down the other side of the hill." Seems that Garrus is the only one that can cover…What're you doing?" She suddenly asked the Spartan as she watched him place his rifle on his back.

Then to hers, Tali and Garrus amazement, astonishment and disbelief they all watched as a weapon materialized in the Spartans hands as he gripped a blue light that appeared in the palm of his hand. The weapon that appeared in his hands was obviously a sniper but unlike the ones that the rest of the galaxy used it looked more like the firearms that Humanity had used before they had discovered before finding the cache on Mars.

The sniper had what looked to be a large blocky sights at the top of the rifle that had two scopes, one next to the other, a magazine at the bottom, two legs that the front that were clearly used to allow the user to level the rifle on level ground and had a long barrel with what looked to be a muffler of some sort at the end.

"H-How did you do that? Better question where did it come from?" Jane asked almost numbly, she had to be dreaming. Weapons didn't just appear out of thin air, if they did then life would've been a hell of a lot more easier.

"Beautiful." The Turian mumbled as he stared at the primitive yet beautiful weapon that the Spartan was currently holding.

"Classified." The Spartan responded like he always did.

" _Smart-ass_." Jane mentally grumbled in her mind. Wherever she thought that she was getting closer to figuring him out and how he ticked he went and did something that left her with more questions then answers; Noble Six truly was an enigma, but one that she would solve.

"Moving on," She stated but made a mental note to ask him about how he made a weapon appear out of a ball of light." I want the pair of you to stay up here I want you two to stay up here and snipe the Geth; meanwhile myself and Tali will sneak down there to take them by surprise. I'll radio you both over the comms when to take the shot, understood."

"We'll be waiting." Garrus responded before Shepard and Tali slowly crept down the rocky terrain before they hid behind a large chunk of rock that had broken off of the cliffside.

"So how are you feeling, Tali?" The emerald eyed Spectre whispered to the young Quarian as she peeked over the rock to see that the Geth still hadn't spotted them." Your suit hasn't sustained any damage has it? To tears or ruptures?"

Doctor Chakwas had explained to her that if Tali got any tears or holes in her suit then it could possibly kill her if she didn't get her back to the Normandy med bay due to her races poor, or lack of an immune system. Because her race now lived that lacked any bacteria that planets had, over the many centuries they had weakened their immune system to such a degree that they were forced to wear the suits that she was currently wearing 24/7; it was for this reason that they had become apart of their culture and that were only a select few that knew what an unmasked Quarian looked like.

"I'm fine, Commander." Tali waved off her concern." But thanks for asking." She thanked Shepard, it warmed her heart that a Human of all things cared enough about her well being to check up on her. Just as with every other species in both Citdel Space and the Terminus System humans looked down on the Quarians and treated them as vermin for creating the Geth; how could they ever of foreseen that their creations would not only run them off their planet but also endanger the rest of the galaxy?

"Well just let me know if you do, okay?" The N7 told her." You're a member of my crew but most importantly we're a team, we look out for each other; and please just call me Jane or Shepard, Commander is so formal, and besides you're not apart of the Alliance anyway."

"Okay, thanks, Com-um Shepard." Tali corrected herself with a soft nod her nerves vanishing completely around the Human Spectre.

"Take the shot, boys." Jane ordered as she brought up her Omni-Tool to her face to give the order to Garrus and Jericho.

BANG!

BANG!

Two gun shots rang out that was followed by the clanking of something dropping to the group. Peaking over cover, Shepard saw the two Geth that had been standing were on the ground with wires that were now visible sparking as the lightbulb head a few feet away from their bodies. The Geth that remained snapped their heads to look over at the fallen Geth; just as they were about to reach for their weapons they dropped to the floor as the eye sockets were died out as projectiles ripped through them and exited the other side.

"Great shot, you two." Jane praised to pair over the comms, more then happy with the outcome." Now get down here, on the double." She order as she and Tali climbed to their feet.

"Nice shot there, Spartan." Garrus praised the 6'10 super soldier as he walked beside him." Whoever trained you did a pretty good job."

"I had great teachers." Six answered referring to both Kurt and Mendez, his brother and father figure." But I have nothing on Ju-um, Noble Three." He corrected himself, he wasn't entirely certain that Jun would want him revealing his name; while not caring as much as the others would, Jun was still a private man and unlike him used humour to deflect any questions about his personal life.

"Sniper by profession I take it?" The Turian asked hoping to get something out of the Spartan that seemed to be disinterested in speaking; although he didn't understand why he was getting all the hate from the Normandy crew, he'd of had to be blind not to see the glares he had been getting from them.

"Its more of an art with him." Six replied, and honestly he was unsure why he was talking in excess like he had with the Turian, an alien of all things. Perhaps it was because nobody outside of Noble Team, his Spartan brothers and sisters and Mendez had ever just started a conversation with him.

At home (if you could ever call it that) he was seen as a Section Three Freak by the majority of his race, the Helljumpers in particular and most of Humanity tried to avoid the Spartans as much as they could, unless you happened to be the Master Chief, he was worshiped as a god and as a demon by the Covenant.

Was he a little bitter about the fact that nothing he nor his brothers and sisters accomplished would ever top the Chiefs deeds? Perhaps, but to be perfectly candid if Alpha or Beta had been giving Mjolnir like the II's had then a hell of a lot more would've still been around rather then lying dead and forgotten. Sure they all knew what they signed up for but that didn't mean that he didn't still mourn them, and miss them more then words could ever describe.

"You're a skilled marksmen yourself, Mr Vakarian." The third generation Spartan remarked, if slightly awkwardly. He wasn't used to complementing anyone yet again an alien.

"Just Garrus will do, Mr Vakarian is my father." The Turian chuckled light-heartedly as their pair reached the bottom of the hill.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Shepard asked, preventing the Spartan from answering Garrus question.

"Sorry, Commander." Garrus apologised as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly." I was just complementing Six's skill with the sniper was all."

Jane nodded at his answer before turning her attention to the armoured super soldier, staring up at his golden reflective visor. It was damn frustrating that she couldn't get a read on him like she could with the others; even Tali and she was wearing a suit and a mask 24/7. She could read the Quarians body language rather easily, but the Spartan? Nothing! His posture was as solid and unmoving as a rock.

"You know that you're allowed to speak, Jericho." Shepard informed the Lone Wolf with a slight grin as she kept her gaze on his visor." It's not insubordination."

"Don't we have a mission we should be focusing on?" Six replied to the red haired Spectre. They had already wasted a good amount of time when they had their discussion about the potential treat that Benezia's daughter posed if she was working with her mother and Saren, plus the Council releasing her if they handed her over to her.

"I guess you're right." The N7 conceded to his point." But still, I really think that you should see somebody with that brooding problem of yours. It really can't be all that healthy doing it all the time. I'll speak to Chakwas about it later." She teased the Spartan gently.

"I don't brood, Commander." Stated the super soldier with a slight glare, before he started brooding about not brooding.

" _ **You're doing it now**_." Came the tittering response from his A.I partner, which he choose to ignore for his own sake. He truly hoped that he wasn't the only Spartan that had to suffer at the hands of an A.I.

* * *

"Achoo!" A loud sneeze echoed through the bridge of the UNSC Pillar Of Autumn alerting everybody in the room. Staring at the source of the noise they all stared at the sight of the legendary Master Chief wiping his nose rather quickly.

" _ **Are you okay, Chief?"**_ Cortana asked the olive green Spartan that had only recently been thawed out of Cryo after learning that a group of Spartans of an unknown class were stationed aboard the Autumn.

"Fine." The Spartan-II commando answered gruffly. Thankfully he wasn't wearing his helmet otherwise, well it would've been messy.

" _ **Perhaps we should get you a check-up?**_ " The Smart A.I pondered out loud," _**Maybe the Cryo affected you more than we thought."**_

"Can Spartans even get ill?" Captain Jacob Keyes asked the A.I that was a replica of the woman that he had met so many years ago, the one that still to this day had his heart. Perhaps if the Covenant war had never happened then things could've turned out differently between himself, Catherine and Miranda; but that was neither here or now.

"With all due respect, Captain. I'm fine." He informed the Captain, which apparently fell on death ears.

"Be that as it may, Chief. Its better to be safe then sorry." Keyes told him in a tone that he wouldn't be swayed no matter why the Spartan said." I want you to have a full physical before you return back to the field."

"Sir." Chief relented, if begrudgingly.

"But for the meantime why don't you check up on Noble Team? After the loose of two of their team I'm sure they could do with seeing another Spartan."

John mentally agreed with his request, from what he had learnt, Noble was where Jorge had been for the six years. He was saddened to hear that Jorge had died sacrificing himself for the sixth member of the team and believing that he had saved Reach from the Covenant, but another part knew that Jorge wouldn't of had it any other way. Reach was his home, the place where he had been born rather then the planet that he and the others had come to see as home….but at least he was at peace now.

* * *

 **And cut! Well finally here is the next chapter of The Lone Wolf Of The Normandy. I'd like to apologise how long its been once again but I did write a whole chapter but when I went to transfer it to Fanfiction I kept getting messages saying that portions of the file were missing…so yeah, that pissed me off greatly and nearly forced me to give up on this fic entirely.**

 **Now I'm not sure if I made Six talk too much in this chapter, I originally wanted him to only say a few words but its damn near impossible to make him have a conversation with only a handful of words. Plus I wanted him and Garrus to start to bond. Possibly have Garrus become his first friend and see that the Aliens of that reality are nothing like those apart of the Covenant (barring the Batarians)**

 **Anyway not really all that much to say other then please review, like and follow.**


End file.
